


Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Harem, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Ash Ketchum, but what if things was a bit different? What if Ash was a girl instead of a boy? Well, this is such a story, so follow me as I bring you this story of Ash being a girl.
Relationships: Acerola/Ash Ketchum, Anabel/Ash Ketchum, Astrid/Ash Ketchum, Bonnie/Ash Ketchum, Caitlin/Ash Ketchum, Candice/Ash Ketchum, Cynthia/Ash Ketchum, Dahlia/Ash Ketchum, Daisy Waterflower/Ash Ketchum, Dawn/Ash Ketchum, Diantha/Ash Ketchum, Elaine/Ash Ketchum, Elesa/Ash Ketchum, Friends with benifits relationships, Friendship Relationships, Gardenia/Ash Ketchum, Greta/Ash Ketchum, Hapu/Ash Ketchum, Kahili/Ash Ketchum, Karen/Ash Ketchum, Korrina/Ash Ketchum, Kris/Ash Ketchum, Lana/Ash Ketchum, Leaf/Ash Ketchum, Lillie/Ash Ketchum, Lily Waterflower/Ash Ketchum, Lisia/Ash Ketchum, Liza/Ash Ketchum, Lyra/Ash Ketchum, Mallow/Ash Ketchum, Nurse Joy/Ash Ketchum, Phoebe/Ash Ketchum, Rosa/Ash Ketchum, Roxanne/Ash Ketchum, Selene/Ash Ketchum, Serena/Ash Ketchun, Shauna/Ash Ketchum, Shauntal/Ash Ketchum, Skyla/Ash Ketchum, Valerie/Ash Ketchum, Viola/Ash Ketchum, Violet Waterflower/Ash Ketchum, Whitney/Ash Ketchum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Pallet Town Beginning

It was a beautiful night in the town of Pallet, but for one specific person, it was a night of excitement and nervousness. In a house in Pallet Town, a little girl with beautiful long black hair down to her butt and green eyes was pacing back in forth in her room. She was a short girl at the height of one hundred and twenty-two centimeters tall, but the bulk of her body was huge for her height and age. She was seven years old and was only in her silky light blue panties and a light blue silky nightgown that split to reveal her stomach.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ she asked herself for the umpteenth time.

"Lashanda Alycia Youko Ilyinishna Ketchum, why are you up so late? You're going to start your journey tomorrow, so you should be sleeping by now!" yelled her mother as she opened her daughter's door.

The girl froze when her mother yelled her real name. The girl's name was Ash Ketchum, but there was only a slim amount of people in Pallet Town that knew her actual name. When she was sleeping, she always wore her light blue panties and nightgown, but she dressed like a tomboy when she was awake. She was always seen wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a black baggy hoodie, and her long black hair was always stuffed under a Pokemon league baseball cap, making her look like a boy. Her mother usually called her Ashy, and none of the boys in Pallet Town was any wiser. They would always try to insult her, calling her Ashy-Girl, not knowing that they weren't really insulting her since she was a girl.

She looked at her mother, who was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, and she was grateful enough to get her mother's looks. Her mother was Delia Ketchum.

"I know, but I can't sleep," Ash said, trying to keep the unsureness out of her voice, but her mother heard it.

"Ashy, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear. What's on your mind?" Delia Ketchum asked with worry.

Ash sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't have any dreams, goals, or hopes."

Delia understood that her daughter was uncertain about what she was going to do and hasn't decided on anything. She walked over and crouched down so she was even with her daughter. "And that is all the more reason you should go on a journey. Visit new places, meet new people, learn more, and find your own path."

"I know, but I don't want to disappoint you," said Ash.

"Oh, dear, you will never disappoint me, sweetie," said Delia. "I'll always be proud of you no matter what you decide to do."

Ash smiled at her mother and hugged her, and Delia hugged her back.

"Now, do not overthink it anymore and get some sleep," said Delia as she let go of her daughter. "You're going to go on your adventure with Charmander tomorrow, and your friends will be waiting for you."

Ash turned and looked at the Luxury Ball that was on her dresser and smiled at it. She had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Oak as an early gift for her birthday, even though her birthday was still a month and two weeks away from tomorrow. Normally it was unheard of for someone that was seven years old to start their journey, but Professor Oak had approved of her going on a journey, and her mother agreed. She turned back to her mother.

"I can't wait to see what they will choose," said Ash excitedly.

"Well, you will see tomorrow," said Delia. "Now, let's get you into bed."

Ash went over to her bed and got inside it, and Delia tucked her in before kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ashy."

"Night, mam—" said Ash, but she never got to finish what she was going to say as she drifted off to sleep.

Delia smiled and got up before she made her way to the door, turned off the light, and closed the bedroom door as she left.

In the morning, Delia's voice could be heard through the house as she tried to wake up her daughter.

"Ashy, get up, your going to be late to meet your friends!"

Ash's eyes fluttered open. "What!"

She turned to look at her clock to see that it was seven-thirty, and she was supposed to meet her friends at Professor Oak's lab at eight. Ash gasped and scrambled out of her bed before she started getting ready for the day as quickly as she can. Delia made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed.

Ash came running down the stairs a little later in a pair of baggy blue pants and a black hoodie with the hood covering her hair, which she sometimes did. She didn't have time to worry about her hair or put the Pokemon league baseball cap on. Ash could smell food from the kitchen as she started putting on her shoes.

"Mom, I'm not going to have time for breakfast!" she shouted.

She nearly got her shoes on when her mother appeared near the entrance door.

"It would be nice if you wore a dress for once," said Delia.

Ash got up as she finished putting her shoes on and turned to look at her mother. "No thanks, I'm not going to wear one of those long dresses."

Delia sighed as Ash picked up her bag that she came down the stairs with and put it on before running to the door and throwing it open, leaving it open as she left the house.

"At least shut the door, Ashy!" shouted her mother after her.

There was no reply back, and Delia sighed as she went to the door and closed it, but she couldn't blame her daughter.

Ash raced across the fields as she made her way to Professor Oaks lab, and surprisingly the hood never fell off her head, not that it mattered. She wasn't trying to hide who she was. She just felt more comfortable dressing up as a boy. She could see a group of people near the entrance, surrounding a boy, and tried to avoid them and make her way inside, but was spotted by the boy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ashy-Girl," said the boy smugly, trying to insult her, not knowing she was a girl. "Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me."

Ash sighed and turned to look at him. "Gary."

"Mr. Gary, to you. Show some respect," said Gary with his big ego. "Well, Ashy-Girl, you snooze, you lose, and your way behind from the start. I got a Pokemon, and you don't."

Ash mentally facepalmed as she looked at Gary. She had gotten her first Pokemon already, not that he knew about it.

"That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Poke Ball," said Gary snobbishly as he twirled a Poke Ball in front of her face.

His fans started cheering, and Gary turned to them. "Thank you fans, thank you for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world."

Ash tried to avoid him and leave him to his fans and try to go inside, but Gary stopped her.

"There's probably not even a single Pokemon left for you, Ashy-Girl," smirked Gary.

"What Pokemon you get anyway?" asked Ash.

"None of your business," said Gary snobbishly. "If you showed up on time, you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it?"

Thankfully he went to a car and got in before he started to drive off, and Ash couldn't be more glad about that, but she was annoyed that he held her up from meeting her friends. With that coming back to mind, she gasped before she turned and rushed into the building.

"I'm here, I'm here!" shouted Ash as she came into the lab.

There was two brown-haired girls with brown eyes that turned to look at her as she shouted.

"Lashanda! You're late! Where have you been!" shouted the first brown-haired girl.

The girl had medium length brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a white and black shirt, blue and red shorts, white and pink shoes with yellow ties, and a white and red Pokemon league cap on her head. Her name was Elaine, and she was one of Ash's great friends and one of the few that knew Ash's real name. Well, technically, she was more than a great friend. Ash and Elaine have known each other for a long time, but about a year ago, Ash and Elaine had sex with each other, and there was only a few that knew about it.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that, Elaine," apologized Ash. "I overslept and then got held up by Gary Oak."

"Why am I not surprised," said the second brown hair girl. "Gary Oak and his snobbishness."

The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, an extremely short, red miniskirt that just barely covered her butt-cheeks, light blue socks, white and red shoes, and a white and red hat. Her name was Leaf, and she was Ash's friend with benefits and knew her real name. She also knew that Ash and Elaine have had sex with each other but didn't mind it as she got her own time with Ash the same day as Elaine.

"It can't be helped, I suppose," replied Ash, "but I had to listen to him ramble on about how he already got his Pokemon, and I didn't have one."

"He's really misinformed if he doesn't think you have a Pokemon already," said Leaf.

"Didn't you tell him Ash has a Pokemon already, Professor?" asked Elaine turning to Professor Oak.

"I did, several times in fact, but you know how it goes," answered Professor Oak. "It went through one ear and out the other."

"Well, his fault if he wasn't listening," replied Ash. "So, did you pick your Pokemon already?"

"No, we was waiting for you," answered Elaine, "but Chase has already been here and gone long before Gary came."

Ash was glad to hear they didn't pick their starters yet but was amused that Chase beat Gary to the punch. Chase is a boy in Pallet Town with black hair and black eyes. He is always seen wearing a black undershirt, red and white jacket, blue shorts, black, white, and yellow shoes with blue ties, and a red and white Pokemon league cap. He doesn't insult Ash as much as Gary does, but he does insult her sometimes.

"Well, I only got two Pokemon left," said Professor Oak, getting their attention. "Normally, I'd have the Trainers choose a Pokemon, but Leaf, since you prefer Grass types, you should take this one."

Professor Oak picked up the remaining Poke Ball and handed it to Leaf.

"Where is the other Pokemon, Professor?" asked Ash looking around.

"Right here," answered Professor Oak as he made another Poke Ball come out of the machine. "I have been saving this one for you, Elaine."

Professor Oak handed the Poke Ball to Elaine, who was excited. When she got it, she released the Pokemon to see an Eevee.

"Awe, it's adorable," said Elaine as she got down.

Eevee looked around before seeing the girl get down and was excited as it ran over. Elaine started petting it before she recalled it in the Poke Ball. While she was doing that, Professor Oak went about gathering the Pokedexes before handing them out.

"And here are your Pokedexes," said Professor Oak, "and some Poke Balls for you, Elaine and Leaf."

They both took their Pokedex and the extra Poke Balls. When they got their Pokedex and Poke Balls, Elaine let her Eevee out, deciding to let it follow her instead of keeping it in the Poke Ball. They made their way out of the Pokemon lab to be greeted by the town folk of Pallet Town.

"Ashy, Elaine, Leaf," called out Delia, getting their attention.

They made their way over to her and stopped in front of her.

"So, let me guess, you got Bulbasaur, Leaf," said Delia.

"Yup," answered Leaf.

"And you got an adorable Eevee, Elaine," said Delia as she got down and petted the Eevee.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

Delia stood up and looked at Ash. "Oh, and Ashy, dear. Here."

Delia handed a brown sack to Ash, who took it with confusion. "What's this?" she questioned before looking inside to see a couple of sandwiches. "Oh, you made sandwiches out of the breakfast."

"Yup, you can't start your journey on an empty stomach," said Delia. "You should eat it when you get a chance."

"I'll eat it now," replied Ash.

She went about eating the sandwiches while spending time with her mother, Elaine, Leaf, and Professor Oak. When done, Leaf stood up and looked at Ash.

"Well, we all got a Pokemon now, so how about a battle, Ash?" asked Leaf.

The words of what her mother said the night before rang in her head, and Ash smiled before she looked at Leaf. "Sure, I think I'll give it a try."

Leaf and Ash made their way farther away before they turned to look at each other.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you," called out Leaf as she threw her Poke Ball, making her Pokemon come out in front of her.

"Charmander, time to shine," called out Ash as she threw her Luxury Ball, making her Pokemon come out in front of her.

Ash's Charmander looked forward at Leaf and her Bulbasaur when it came out, but it was yellow instead of orange, which was known as a shiny Pokemon.

Ash and Leaf started battling one another, using moves such as Tackle and Scratch, and got a few hits in on each other. The battle was a tough one as the Pokemon was young, so they didn't have very many moves to use. As the match continued, Ash put a hand on her chest, feeling it beating rapidly, which wasn't a new feeling, but it usually came from having sex. The feeling made her excited about Pokemon battles, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet. The match was a close one, but in the end, Bulbasaur was the one that lost. When they was done battling and recalled their Pokemon, Elaine came over to Ash.

"Ash, let's have a Pokemon battle too," said Elaine.

"Wait, Elaine," said Professor Oak. "Let's get Ashy's Charmander healed up first."

"Oh, right," said Elaine.

Professor Oak went about helping Ash and Leaf heal up their Pokemon, and when he was done, Leaf recalled her Bulbasaur and stepped to the side.

Elaine went over to the other side of the area with her Eevee following before turning to Ash.

"Alright, Eevee, let's go," said Elaine.

"Eevee!" cried Eevee as it jumped in front of Elaine, ready to battle.

"Charmander, come on out," called out Ash as she threw her Luxury Ball.

Charmander came out looking forward at Elaine and her Eevee.

Ash and Elaine started battling one another, using moves such as Tackle and Scratch, and got a few hits in on each other.

The battle started out as a tough one as the Pokemon was young, so they didn't have very many moves to use, but as the battle continued, Ash's Charmander used a new move as it spat flames at Eevee, who nearly dodged. Ash checked Charmander with the Pokedex to find out that it learned a new move called Ember. After that, the battle raged on fiercely, and both Ash and Elaine felt their hearts beating rapidly. The match wasn't nearly as close as the first one, but it was still a good battle, and in the end, Eevee was the one that lost. After they finished, Professor Oak gave them a hand at healing their Pokemon.

After the Pokemon was healed up, Elaine made her way over to Ash, with Eevee following.

"Good battle, Ash," said Elaine before leaning in and kissed Ash on the lips.

The crowd hollered, hooted, and cheered as the two was so cute, making the two blush. When Elaine was done, Leaf made her way over to Ash before kissing her, making the crowd holler, hoot, cheer, and the two blush.

"Well, Ash, I'll be going," said Leaf. "I'm going to go catch myself some more Pokemon. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around, Leaf," said Ash.

Ash and Elaine watched her leave with smiles on their faces until she was out of sight.

"Ash, is it alright if I come with you?" asked Elaine turning to her.

"Of course," replied Ash. "It would be nice to have some more company than Charmander."

Elaine smiled, and then they went about saying their goodbyes to the town folk and Ash's mother. When they was done, Ash and Elaine made their way down the field from Pallet Town as they explored the outsides.

"So, Ash, have you decided what you are going to do?" asked Elaine, sticking up a conversation as they walked.

"No," answered Ash before she looked down at Eevee to see it looked tired. "Elaine, Eevee looks tired."

Elaine stopped and looked down at Eevee.

"Oh, Eevee, are you tired?"

"Eevee," said Eevee shaking its head, trying to act like it wasn't tired.

"Eevee, if you are tired, you should get in your Poke Ball," said Ash.

Eevee looked at Ash for a little bit before nodding its head. Elaine recalled it and decided to allow Eevee to get some rest.

"So, have you decided what you are going to do?" asked Ash as they began to walk again.

"I think I'm going to try Gym Battles," replied Elaine.

"I see."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will find out what you want to do eventually."

"Yeah."

They continued to walk for a little bit before they saw some Pigeys, and Elaine decided to catch one, so they stopped, and Elaine battled the Pidgey with her Eevee. The battle was a tough one and fierce, but in the end, Elaine caught herself a Pidgey.

"Ash, aren't you going to catch some Pokemon?" asked Elaine.

"Not right now," she replied.

They continued through the open fields as they made their way to the next city. It didn't take them long to reach Viridian City, but there wasn't much to do there. Ash looked at a sign before she turned to Elaine.

"Hey, Elaine, let's head that way," said Ash pointing west.

"Sounds good," agreed Elaine.

Ash and Elaine made their way west through the rough plateau, and Ash soon noticed a blue Pokemon. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it to find out that it was a Nidoran female and decided to catch it. 

After a fierce fight between her Charmander and the female Nidoran, Ash finally caught her first Pokemon in one of the Luxury Balls she had with her. She was given half a dozen as a present from Professor Oak, which came with the Charmander, who was already inside one when she received it. 

Now that she had a new Pokemon, Ash and Elaine continued a little more until they came to some water.

"Hey, Elaine, mind if we do some fishing?" asked Ash.

"Sound like fun," she replied.

Ash and Elaine got their fishing poles out before they went about fishing for Pokemon. Elaine caught every single one that she fished out of the water, while Ash only caught a golden Magikarp. At that time, it was starting to get later in the day, so Ash and Elaine decided to camp out there for the night before stopping in at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City that they noticed when they entered the town.

After setting up camp, Ash went about training her female Charmander, Nidoran female, and female Magikarp. Elaine soon joined her, and they both spared against each other to help train their Pokemon up. However, the only move Magikarp knew was Splash, so Ash had to train Magikarp differently.

It was starting to get late when they called the training over. Their Pokemon had gotten a little stronger now, but it was all they could do in the short amount of time they had left. They made their way to camp before Ash and Elaine got into their pajamas, which was nothing more than their panties and nightgowns.

They didn't stay in their panties and nightgowns for long when Elaine climbed on top of Ash and took her nightgown off, revealing her small developing breasts and perky nipples. Elaine put Ash's nightgown on her bag before turning back to Ash, who reached up and started taking her nightgown off, revealing her large breasts for a girl her age and hard nipples. Elaine got up and moved around Ash until she was near her head and climbed back on top of her so her ass and pussy was in front of Ash's face and her face was in front of Ash's pussy. She went about taking off Ash's panties, revealing her puffy wet pussy. Ash could see that Elaine was wet as her panties had a wet spot, and she reached up and started taking her panties off, revealing her puffy wet pussy.

With their panties off, Ash didn't wait as she moved her hands up and placed them on Elaine's ass before trying to push her down. Elaine felt Ash's hands on her ass and push her down, and she laid down on top of her, smashing her large breasts against her stomach and pushing her pussy against her face. Ash went about eating out Elaine, getting a few moans out of her before she buried her face in her pussy and started eating her out. The two continued with some moans escaping until they both came into each other's mouths.

Now that was done, the real fun could begin. Elaine got up and turned herself around before she pushed Ash's legs up and mounted her. She laid down between Ash's legs with their breasts smashed together and their nipples against one another. Elaine and Ash started french kissing one another, and as they did, Elaine began to move, making her pussy trib against Ash's and their nipples rub against each other. They continued for a few hours, getting each other to cum several times, coating each other's pussies in their cum as they came. When they had enough, they covered themselves up in the same position and went to sleep with Elaine lying on top of Ash between her legs. It wasn't long when the two girls was out, sleeping peacefully as the night moved on and got later.

Surprisingly, no one came through the area or even heard the two girls, but considering it was late and most would be asleep or at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, it was to be expected, not that the two girls cared. At that time, all they could think about was pleasing one another and enjoying the pleasure that they was receiving. They continued to lay there with their chests rising and falling, and if anyone did come by, they would find out that Ash is a girl. However, since Ash looked much different, they probably wouldn't even know who the hell she was.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter one of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like this chapter. After reading some female Ash stories a while ago, I decided to do this story but never got to actually doing it until now. This story is a bit different from the stories I thought of back then with additional Characters thrown into the story from new generations of the games. The story will start in the Kanto Region and follow Ash on her journey through Kanto and other regions. Somethings that happened in the games and anime will be slightly different in this story, but the general story will follow a similar path. The story is a yuri story, and there will be plenty of lemons that will either be mentioned without dialogue or will have conversation depending on how long the chapter gets and if it can fit in the chapter. There will be no males involved in the lemons, and if you prefer dialogue in the lemons, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see if I can possibly add some. Ash is a bit different in this chapter and looks more like her mother except she has black hair and green eyes. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the three she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	2. False Accusation and A Blissful Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, who is a female meet up with her friends Elaine and Leaf before she started on her Pokemon Journey. Leaf went off on her own while Elaine joined Ash, but what will happen as they brave the outside world? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Ash and Elaine woke up in the morning, and when they did, they blushed. They got uncovered, and Elaine climbed off of Ash as she got up before she started to get dressed quickly. Ash got up, and as she did, her legs cracked from the position that she was in over the night. She was standing funny with her legs out a bit sore from the position and last night's activity, and her puffy pussy was red from Elaine's smacking of it last night. Ash went about getting dressed with a bit of difficulty, but she eventually managed and soon had her clothes back on.

"Ugh… I'm going to be walking funny for a while," groaned Ash. "You really did a number on me last night, Elaine."

Elaine blushed.

They went about cleaning up the camp before making their way back to Viridian City to the Pokemon Center. It didn't take them too long to reach Viridian City considering they were nearby, but Ash was still walking funny when they got there and hasn't recovered.

Officer Jenny was giving an announcement to the locals of Viridian City about thieves and mentioned for them to be on the lookout of suspicious characters when Ash and Elaine entered the city.

"Speak of the devils," said Officer Jenny as she noticed Ash and Elaine.

Meanwhile, Ash and Elaine heard the announcement and came to a stop.

"Huh? Is there some trouble going on?" wondered Ash.

"Sure sounds that way," replied Elaine.

They decided to worry about it later as Ash wanted to get to the Pokemon Center so she could call her mother. They continued through the city towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hold it," said Officer Jenney as she grabbed the two by the shirts. "And where you two think your off to with those Poke Balls?"

"They're our Poke Balls," answered Ash.

"Is that so?" questioned Officer Jenny. "Just show me your id, and you can go."

"Id?" questioned Ash before turning to Elaine.

"I have no idea what she is talking about," answered Elaine.

Ash turned back to Officer Jenny. "We don't have one. You see, we just came from Pallet Town yesterday."

"You know you're the fourth and fifth people I saw from Pallet Town," stated Officer Jenny.

"Huh, the fourth and fifth," said Ash. "I guess that means Gary, Leaf, and Chase has already been here."

"It's very unusual for someone to be carrying around Pokemon in Poke Balls without an id," said Officer Jenney. "How do I know you didn't steal those Pokemon?"

"Hey, you got to believe us," said Elaine. "We wouldn't steal a Pokemon."

Officer Jenney noticed the Pokedex that was hanging out of Ash's hoodie pocket. "Hey, what's that in your pocket?"

"Huh? What this?" asked Ash, holding up the Pokedex.

Officer Jenny snatched it up. "This? This is perfect. A Pokedex. This will solve our problem."

Ash and Elaine blinked as Officer Jenney opened up the Pokedex.

"Let's see. If you are the real deal," said Officer Jenny.

"I'm Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Lashanda Alycia Youko Ilyinishna Ketchum of the town of Pallet," said the Pokedex. "My function is to provide Lashanda with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."

Ash was about to say something, but she was cut off by Officer Jenny.

"Hold it!" shouted Officer Jenny as she snatched up the Pokedex and looked at it. "This Pokedex is for someone else. You must have stolen it! You are under arrest, criminal."

Officer Jenny got off some handcuffs and went to apprehend Ash.

"Hey… wait a minute… what are you doing?" questioned Ash.

"I am apprehending you for stealing Pokemon," announced Officer Jenny.

"What?" questioned Ash. "Wait… you got—"

"Silence, criminal!" shouted Officer Jenny interrupting Ash. "This Pokedex proves you are a thief."

As Officer Jenny went to put the handcuffs on Ash, Elaine reached out and pulled her hood off, making her black hair fall out. Officer Jenny noticed it and froze before she backed up and looked at Ash.

"Huh? You're a girl?" questioned Officer Jenny.

"Yes! Yes, I am! I was trying to tell you that!" shouted Ash.

"My apology, I didn't realize you was a girl," said Officer Jenny handing Ash her Pokedex.

"Not many people do," replied Ash coldly as she snatched her Pokedex.

"Now, what about you?" asked Officer Jenny turning to Elaine, who held her Pokedex out.

Officer Jenny took it before looking through it, and after confirming the person in front of her, handed the Pokedex back to her. While she was doing that, Ash pulled her hood back up, covering her black hair and slightly looking annoyed.

"Well, you two can go now," said Officer Jenny.

Ash turned around and walked off, fuming with anger, and Eliane followed after her, trying to calm her down.

It didn't take them long to reach the Pokemon Center, but Ash had calmed down and was no longer angry by that time. Elaine had calmed her down earlier with a kiss on the lips, but Ash was still walking funny. They opened the door as they walked into the Pokemon Center of Viridian City. As they walked in, a woman with brink pink hair and blue eyes wearing a medic outfit looked up at them.

"Welcome to Viridian Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy," said the woman introducing herself. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Is this where you register for the Pokemon Gyms?" asked Elaine.

"That right," answered Nurse Joy.

"I would like to get registered," said Elaine.

"Of course," said Nurse Joy before turning to Ash, who she noticed was walking funny, "and what about you? Do you need to register, and are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little pain isn't going to bother me," answered Ash, " but as for the registering. I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

Nurse Joy smiled as she looked at the young man. It was not the first time she heard of someone being unsure about what they wanted to do. It was quite common with Pokemon Trainers, who have started their journey.

"Well, we can still get you registered," replied Nurse Joy. "You don't have to take part if you don't want to, but it'll be there if you decide to."

"Hmmmm…" said Ash thinking about it before nodding her head. "Sure, that might be a good idea, and while you are at it, can you look our Pokemon over?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course. It's a good idea always to make sure your Pokemon are healthy."

Ash smiled at Nurse Joy before she handed her the Pokedex and her Luxury Balls, and Elaine followed as she did the same thing.

"We will be right over there," said Ash as she pointed towards the videophones.

Nurse Joy nodded her head, and Ash and Elaine made their way over to the videophones. As they did that, Nurse Joy went about getting the Pokemon taken care of before coming back to register the two. When Ash and Elaine got over to the videophones, Ash sat down and dialed her home number before waiting for someone to answer. It wasn't too long when someone picked up the videophone.

"Hey, Ashy, Elaine," came a voice from the back of a man's head.

Ash and Elaine blinked and looked at each other before turning back to the screen.

"Hey, Ashy, Elaine, can you hear me?" questioned the man.

"Ah, who are you?" questioned Ash.

"Ashy, Elaine, it's Professor Oak, don't you recognize me?" asked Professor Oak.

"No, Professor, we didn't recognize the back of your head," answered Ash.

"Eh," said Professor Oak as he looked over his shoulder behind him before turning back around. "Oops, wrong camera."

He went about fixing the camera before he came on the screen.

"Ah, there we go," said Professor Oak. "So, have you two made it to Viridian City?"

"Uh, we wouldn't be talking to you if we didn't, Professor," answered Ash, "but what are you doing at my house?"

"Oh, you dialed your house from Viridian City's Pokemon Center, and I was able to answer," said Professor Oak in realization. "Your mother was worried sick, so I came over to keep her calmed down. I take it you two just arrived in Viridian City."

"Uh, no, we got here yesterday," answered Ash.

"Huh? If you got to Viridian City yesterday, what took you so long to call?" questioned Professor Oak.

"We went to the fields to look around and caught some more Pokemon, and when we was done, it started to get late, so we decided to camp," explained Ash.

"Ashy, sweetie, you're in Viridian City already?" questioned Delia as she came on the screen. "You had me worried, you know."

"Ah, sorry about that, Mom," apologized Ash.

"Well, it's at least good to hear you two are doing alright," replied Delia before teasing the two. "So had a bit of fun, did you two?"

Ash and Elaine blushed, which earned a chuckle from her mother and Professor Oak.

At the same time, Nurse Joy just found out that Ash was a girl and had overheard what Delia said, which made her blush.

"Speaking of Pokemon, I have received the ones you caught, Elaine," said Professor Oak. "You sure have gotten quite a few."

"Yeah, she has been catching them left and right," announced Ash.

"So, how many Pokemon did you get, Ashy?" asked Professor Oak.

"I caught two," answered Ash, "but why do you ask?"

"Well, Gary said you wouldn't have a single Pokemon by the time you reached Viridian City, so I bet him a million dollars that he would be wrong," answered Professor Oak.

"Uh, well, he better hope he has the money," said Ash.

Professor Oak smiled as he heard that.

"So, Ashy, what Pokemon did you get?" he asked curiously.

"I caught a Magikarp like my Charmander and a Nidoran," answered Ash.

"Ah, let me guess, you caught a Nidoran female," said Professor Oak.

"Yeah," replied Ash.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you caught a Nidoran," said Professor Oak. "Not many people can catch one, but I'm excited to hear you got a Magikarp just like your Charmander."

"Ashy, dear, have you been eating?" questioned Delia.

"Ah, well, we haven't gotten anything to eat yet," answered Ash.

Nurse Joy overheard that and made her way over. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they get something to eat."

"Please do," replied Delia.

"Uh, now you two are teaming up on me," said Ash pouting cutely.

"A girl needs to make sure she is as healthy as her Pokemon," announced Nurse Joy as she looked down at Ash. "On that topic, I think it will be a good idea to give you a thorough examination." She blushed as she spoke the last part.

"I agree," said Delia.

"Alright, I get it," said Ash.

"Well, we will talk to Elaine," said Professor Oak.

Ash didn't have to get up as Nurse Joy took her by the hand and led her through the Pokemon Center to the back. Elaine took the seat before she started to talk to Professor Oak and Delia.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy continued to lead Lashanda through the Pokemon Center, and as she did, you can see wetness running down her inner legs and her perky nipples poking through her nurse outfit, indicating she was horny. Nurse Joy and Lashanda continued down the halls until they came to a room, and Nurse Joy opened it before going inside with Lashanda.

Once inside the room, Nurse Joy let go of Lashanda's hand and pushed the door shut, but the door didn't close all the way and was left open with a crack that was big enough for someone to put their head through. She turned to Lashanda and walked up to her before putting her hands on her waist and leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Lashanda's heart started racing in her chest, and she blushed just like Nurse Joy when she kissed her on the lips. Nurse Joy stuck her tongue out and licked Lashanda's lips, and she opened her mouth, letting her push her tongue inside as she deepened the kiss into a french kiss.

While they was french kissing, Nurse Joy took Lashanda's right hand and brought it under her skirt between her legs, and Lashanda felt she didn't have any panties on, was wet, and that her pussy was puffy. Lashanda started masturbating her pussy as they continued to french kiss, getting a few muffled moans from Nurse Joy. They continued to french kiss with Lashanda masturbating Nurse Joy's pussy until she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating her fingers, and getting her cum on the floor.

When they was done, Nurse Joy pulled back and looked at Lashanda, and she raised her fingers to her mouth. Nurse Joy took her pointer and middle finger in her mouth and sucked on them, cleaning off her cum that was on Lashanda's fingers. After she was done, she let Lashanda's fingers out of her mouth and stepped back.

Nurse Joy went around Lashanda until she was behind her and put her hands on the bottom of Lashanda's hoodie. Lashanda raised her arms, and Nurse Joy went about taking her hoodie off, followed by her white and light blue undershirt, revealing Lashanda's beautiful long hair, small developing breasts, and perky nipples. Nurse Joy wrapped her left arm around Lashanda and grabbed her right breast while her right hand moved to her stomach. She started rubbing Lashanda's right breast with her left hand while rubbing her hand against her belly, getting a moan out of her.

"Mmmm… such healthy cute developing breasts," moaned Nurse Joy.

She moved her right hand down and slipped it under Lashanda's pants and panties before she started masturbating her puffy young pussy.

"Mmmm… oooh… aaaah… yes, yes, Nurse Joy!" moaned Lashanda.

"Oh, yes, Lashanda. Feel me masturbating your pussy and rubbing your breast," moaned Nurse Joy. "You are so cute."

Lashanda continued to blush and moan as Nurse Joy continued to masturbate her pussy while rubbing her breasts. Nurse Joy continued to masturbate her pussy and rub her chest for a little bit before she stopped and pulled her hand out of Lashanda's pants and panties, much to her confusion.

She didn't have to wait long to figure out why when Nurse Joy came around her and crouched down to take her shoes off. When Nurse Joy got her shoes off, she took off Lashanda's socks, leaving her barefoot before she stood back up. Nurse Joy went back around Lashanda until she was behind her and put her hands on her pants before pulling them down, and Lashanda stepped out of them, leaving her in her silky light blue panties. She got back up and lifted her skirt up before pressing her wet puffy pussy against Lashanda's huge ass. She wrapped her left arm around Lashanda and grabbed her right breast while her right hand moved to her stomach. Nurse Joy started rubbing Lashanda's right breast with her left hand while rubbing her hand against Lashanda's belly, getting a moan out of Lashanda. After a little bit, she moved her right hand down and slipped it under Lashanda's silky light blue panties before she pushed her pointer, middle, and ring finger inside her pussy.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Lashanda in pain.

Lashanda could only scream from the pain with her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears running down her face.

"Oops, I didn't realize you was a virgin," said Nurse Joy, a bit worried. "I know it hurts now, but try to bear with it."

She continued to soothe Lashanda as she moved her fingers in and out of her pussy carefully, finger fucking the girl. Lashanda soon could feel the pain start to subside, only to be replaced with pleasure, and her body began to get hot as her pussy clenched Nurse Joy's fingers tightly.

"Oh, amazing! You're clenching my fingers so tightly with your virgin pussy!" moaned Nurse Joy. "It's starting to feel good, isn't it?"

"Aaaah… Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy!" moaned Lashanda as she bucked her hips forward, trying to take Nurse Joy's fingers deeper inside her. "Faster! Harder! Fuck the hell out of my pussy!"

"Oh, damn, that's sexy," moaned Nurse Joy.

She thrusted her fingers in and out of Lashanda's pussy relentlessly while rubbing her breasts. As she was finger fucking Lashanda and rubbing her breasts, Nurse Joy started tribbing against her huge sexy ass. She stopped rubbing Lashanda's breasts and pinched her nipples slightly, which sent pleasure coursing through her body.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES, NURSE JOY, NURSE JOY!" moaned Lashanda loudly.

Her loud moans made pleasure run through Nurse Joy's body. She continued to finger fuck Lashanda's pussy relentlessly while pinching or rubbing her breasts and tribbing against her huge sexy ass. Lashanda could feel pressure building in her pelvis, and she knew she was about to cum.

"AAAAH… OH, OH, NURSE JOY, NURSE JOY!" moaned Lashanda. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"OH, YES, LASHANDA, CUM FOR ME!" moaned Nurse Joy. "I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!"

Nurse Joy continued to finger fuck Lashanda while pinching or rubbing her breasts and rubbing her pussy against her huge sexy ass a few more times.

"NURSE JOY! NURSE JOY!" moaned Lashanda as she came.

"LASHANDA! LASHANDA!" moaned Nurse Joy as she came.

Lashanda's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on Nurse Joy's fingers, making her panties wet, and it running down her inner thighs from the sides of her panties. At the same time, Lashanda felt her ass get wet as Nurse Joy came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto her ass.

When they finished cumming, Nurse Joy continued to finger fuck Lashanda's pussy while pinching or rubbing her breasts and rubbing her pussy against her huge sexy ass for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda and Nurse Joy was sweating with it running down their bodies, and they came several times.

After they finished cumming the last time, Nurse Joy pulled her hand out of Lashanda's panties before going around her. When she got in front of Lashanda, Nurse Joy put her fingers up to her lips, and Lashanda took her pointer, middle, and ring finger in her mouth and sucked on them, tasting her cum and cleaning her fingers. After she was done, she let Nurse Joy's fingers out of her mouth.

Nurse Joy didn't step back, and Lashanda put her hands on the bottom of her nurse skirt. Nurse Joy raised her arms, and Lashanda went about taking her nurse skirt off, revealing her large breasts, puffy areolas, perky nipples, and puffy pussy. Lashanda looked at Nurse Joy and reached her right hand out before grabbing Nurse Joy's breast, getting a moan out of her.

"Amazing," complimented Lashanda as she felt Nurse Joy's breasts was soft and squishy.

Nurse Joy blushed at the compliment before she stepped back, taking Lashanda's hand off her breast. She walked over to the hospital bed with her breasts bouncing and her ass jiggling before she climbed up on the bed and laid down on her back. Lashanda was excited and didn't wait as she made her way over to the bed and got on it. She climbed over Nurse Joy so that her pussy and ass, which was covered by her panties, was in front of Nurse Joy's face, and her face was in front of Nurse Joy's puffy pussy. Lashanda didn't wait as she leaned down, so she was face down ass up and buried her face in Nurse Joy's pussy as she started licking it.

"Aaaaah… oh, yes, yes, Lashanda!" moaned Nurse Joy. "Eat me out, Baby!"

Nurse Joy moved her hands up to Lashanda's panties before taking them off, revealing her incredibly young puffy pussy. She saw that Lashanda's pussy was red but was amazed at how incredibly puffy and cute her pussy was. Lashanda pushed her hips down with want so that her puffy pussy was against Nurse Joy's mouth. Nurse Joy stuck her tongue out and started licking her pussy, tasting her pussy, but was amazed by how it tasted. She moved her hands to Lashanda's huge ass cheeks before pushing her down, burying her face in her puffy pussy, making Lashanda moan against her pussy and bury her face deeper in her pussy.

The two continued to eat each other out for two hours, making each other cum several times, spraying cum out of their pussies into each others' waiting mouths. In the two hours, they was working up a good sweat that ran down their bodies. After they came the last time, Lashanda and Nurse Joy stopped before Lashanda climbed off Nurse Joy.

Lashanda rolled Nurse Joy over on her stomach before moving down to her legs and climbed on top of her. She straddled Nurse Joy's ass before she started moving her hips hard and relentlessly, making her pussy smack against Nurse Joy's ass hard.

"AAAAAH… OH, YES, LASHANDA, LASHANDA!" moaned Nurse Joy. "SMACK MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS, BABY!"

"OOOOOH, YES, NURSE JOY, NURSE JOY!" moaned Lashanda. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR SEXY ASS RED!"

Nurse Joy blushed from the compliment and from what Lashanda said.

Lashanda continued to smack her pussy against Nurse Joy's ass for two hours. In the two hours, they worked up a great sweat that ran down their bodies, and they came several times. Lashanda came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Nurse Joy's ass while Nurse Joy came, spraying cum out of her pussy and getting the bed wet. After they came the last time, Lashanda climbed off Nurse Joy and smiled as she saw that her ass was red.

Nurse Joy rolled over and looked at Lashanda with a blush still on her face. Lashanda moved her body so that her left leg was under Nurse Joy's right leg and her right leg was over Nurse Joy's left leg before moving her body forward until her pussy touched Nurse Joy's pussy. Nurse Joy was excited and sat up before the two of them started moving, making their pussies rub against each other. As the two rubbed their pussies together, Nurse Joy's breasts bounced a little, which Lashanda noticed and made her excited.

Lashanda stopped moving, confusing Nurse Joy before she moved her right leg under her and pushed Nurse Joy over, startling her. She pushed Nurse Joy's legs up before climbing on top of her thighs and started moving her hips hard and relentlessly, making her pussy smack against her pussy and her tits bounce.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… OOOOH, FUCK, YES, LASHANDA! LASHANDA!" moaned Nurse Joy.

Lashanda landed down and grabbed Nurse Joy's tits, feeling them.

"They're amazing," moaned Lashanda. "So large and soft."

Lashanda moved her hands away and leaned back up. Nurse Joy started to move her hands to her breasts, but Lashanda noticed it and stopped moving.

"Don't rub your titties," said Lashanda. "I want to see those sexy titties jiggle as I make your pussy red, and when I'm done, I'll make your sexy titties red."

Nurse Joy put her hands down, and her cheeks flushed a bit darker. Lashanda went back to moving her hips hard and relentlessly, making her pussy smack against Nurse Joy's pussy and her titties bounce.

Lashanda continued to smack her pussy against Nurse Joy's pussy hard and relentlessly for two hours, making Nurse Joy's titties jiggle. Heavy sweat ran down their bodies, and their hair was wet with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times, spraying cum out of their pussies onto each other's pussy. After they came the last time, Lashanda climbed off of Nurse Joy's thighs and smiled as she saw her pussy was red.

Lashanda moved before she climbed on Nurse Joy's chest and started smacking her pussy against her titties hard, making them jiggle and making Nurse Joy moan. Lashanda continued to smack her pussy against Nurse Joy's titties hard for two hours, making her titties jiggle. Heavy sweat continued to run down their bodies, and their hair dripped with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times with Lashanda cumming all over Nurse Joy's titties and Nurse Joy cumming all over the bed. After they came the last time, Lashanda climbed off of Nurse Joy's titties and smiled as she saw they was red before collapsing on her back, breathing heavily.

"That was… amazing," breathed Nurse Joy. "I never… been fucked… so hard before."

They continued to lay there for a while as they tried to catch their breath. Nurse Joy's pussy, ass, and titties was red, but Lashanda's pussy was a lot redder than Nurse Joy's.

When they caught their breath, Nurse Joy stood up unsteady and a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore. She went about getting dressed in her nurse outfit before making her way back over to Lashanda to finish her examination. While they was having sex, she checked Lashanda over some, but now all she needed to do was finish it.

"Alright, time to finish your thorough examination," said Nurse Joy.

"You're going to have to do it while I'm laying here," replied Lashanda. "I don't think I'll be able to move, let alone walk."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," said Nurse Joy.

"Didn't you already do that?" questioned Lashanda.

Nurse Joy blushed at the implication of what she said, making Lashanda giggle and blush.

"Alright," agreed Lashanda.

Nurse Joy went about finishing the thorough examination while helping Lashanda in certain parts of the examination. The rest of the examination didn't take long, but it was already ten at night when they finished having sex. With the examination done, Nurse Joy had to help Lashanda get dressed in her clothes before helping her back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

When Nurse Joy and Ash came back into the lobby of the Pokemon Center, Elaine was long since finished talking to Professor Oak and Ash's mother. Elaine noticed Nurse Joy and Ash come out into the lobby, and she didn't need to be told what happened as it was quite evident by the way they was walking, but she already knew that.

Nurse Joy brought Ash over to a table with Elaine following them before having them sit down. She left and went about making them some nutritionist food to eat before bringing it back to the table. Ash and Elaine went about eating the meal with a ravenous appetite as they hadn't had anything since the day before at breakfast time. While they was eating, Nurse Joy went to get their Pokedexes and Pokemon before returning to the table.

"Ash, Elaine, you are both registered, and here are your Pokedexes and Pokemon," said Nurse Joy handing over the Pokedexes and Poke Balls with their Pokemon in them.

"Oh, thanks, Nurse Joy," said Ash.

Ash and Elaine took their Pokedex and Pokemon before putting them away.

"Ash," said Nurse Joy.

"Hmmm?" questioned Ash looking up.

"I have an egg that I was wondering if you would like to take," said Nurse Joy.

"I'll be happy to," smiled Ash.

Nurse Joy smiled at her before she went to get the Pokemon egg and brought it to Ash. The Pokemon egg was in an Egg case, and Ash put it away while making sure it was safe. When done, she politely thanked Nurse Joy before she went back to eating.

After they finished eating and since it was late at night, Nurse Joy insisted that they stay at the Pokemon Center for the night, and Ash and Elaine agreed. They went off to get some sleep that night with Elaine sleeping in her own room and Ash sleeping with Nurse Joy.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter two of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little longer than I originally thought it would, and I was going to add more to it, but after it hit the 4k words count, I decided against it. I debated about actually having a lemon scene in this chapter between Ash and Nurse Joy, and in the end, I decided to go with it as the next one won't be for a while. Some of you most like noticed that I switched names in the chapter, and if you are confused about that, then you must not have been following the story properly. Ash's real name has been mentioned in the previous chapter at the very start, and I'll be switching between them periodically at times in some places. Ash almost got apprehended by Officer Jenny, which I found a bit funnier than the original. The only other noticeable thing other than that was Ash got an egg from Nurse Joy. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** Title is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the three she already has and the Pokemon egg, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	3. Strange Trio, Viridian Forest, and First Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash and Elaine was falsely accused by Officer Jenny, and Ash almost got arrested. They soon made it to the Pokemon Center before they talked to Professor Oak and Ash's mother. After that Ash and Nurse Joy had a bit of fun. What will happen next as the two girls continue their Journey? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Ash and Nurse Joy was sleeping peacefully with Ash's face buried in Nurse Joy's left tittie, her nipple in her mouth, and her right leg between Nurse Joy's legs when they was rudely woken up by a bang that ringed through the building. Ash jolted awake and sat up, tearing her face from the comfort of Nurse Joy's soft tittie and making her teeth and knee graze Nurse Joy's left nipple and pussy, which earned a loud moan.

Ash didn't wait as she got up a bit unsteady and started getting dressed to the best of her abilities as she was naked, and Nurse Joy followed. She was the first one dressed, which was surprising in her sore condition, and she rushed to the door before she went out of it, leaving it hanging open. Ash ran down the halls and soon met up with Elaine before they continued towards the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

When they got there, Ash and Elaine looked around through the darkness but couldn't see anything. It wasn't long when Nurse Joy came out into the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"What's going on?" questioned Nurse Joy.

"Prepare for trouble!" came a female voice.

"And make it double!" came a male voice.

Ash, Elaine, and Nurse Joy looked around, trying to find the voices.

"To protect the world from devastation!" came the female voice.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" came the male voice.

Ash looked up to see a woman, a man, and a Meowth in the upper windows of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" shouted Ash in annoyance.

"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, how rude!" shouted the man.

"Now, where was we?" questioned the woman.

"I don't know," said the man.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman, having troubling remembering where she was.

"And make it double!" said the man. "Wait, I think we did that already."

 _"Interrupt! Interrupt! You fucking interrupted my blissful sleep!"_ roared Ash internally, fuming mad that they interrupted her comfort and blissful sleep, grabbing one of her Luxury Balls and throwing it, calling out one of her Pokemon. "Nidoran, come on out!"

Nidoran came out and looked around in confusion as to why it was rudely woken from its sleep.

"Hey, didn't I say not to interrupt, boy!" shouted the woman.

Their voice got Ash's Nidoran's attention as it looked up at the woman, man, and Meowth before its eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ah, you guys," said Meowth nervously.

"Not now, Meowth, it's not your line yet," replied the woman.

"Yeah, don't cut in," added the man.

 _"Eh? A talking Meowth?"_ questioned Ash.

Nidoran didn't need to be given any orders as she started shooting Poison Sting at the trio.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the trio as they started dancing around.

"Why didn't someone warn us?" shouted the man.

"I tried!" shouted the Meowth.

There was an explosion that sent the trio flying into the sky.

"And it looks like Team—" said the woman before her face went sickly blue.

The man and Meowth couldn't speak as they had blue faces. They soon disappeared into the sky like a star.

"Who the heck was those weirdos?" questioned Elaine.

"Who cares. Good fucking riddance!" shouted Ash before recalling her Nidoran.

"Ash, calm down," said Nurse Joy reaching out and putting her face in her titties, and Ash feeling the comfort of her soft breasts, calmed down, enjoying the comfort of her soft titties. "There, there, that's better."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Elaine. "Nurse Joy's titties have the power to calm someone down!"

Nurse Joy blushed. "Now, how about we get some sleep."

Ash didn't move from her comfortable place between Nurse Joy's breasts, but Elaine agreed. They made their way back to the bedrooms before they all went back to sleep.

In the morning, Nurse Joy tried to wake Lashanda up, but she bit down on her nipple, and her pussy rubbed against Nurse Joy's pussy, making her moan. The moan reached Lashanda's ears, and her eyes fluttered open to see a nipple in her mouth, but she was confused. She let the nipple out of her mouth and went to get up.

"No, don't stop!" cried out a female voice.

Nurse Joy pushed Lashanda's head against her tittie, and Lashanda was confused, but the softness of Nurse Joy's tittie brought back memories from the night before. She blushed before she went about sucking Nurse Joy's nipple and bitting down on it while rubbing her pussy against Nurse Joy's pussy, much to Nurse Joy's pleasure. They continued with Lashanda switching nipples in between for two hours and came several times. After they came the last time, Lashanda let go of Nurse Joy's nipple and pushed herself up.

"Wow, that was a nice wake up call," remarked Lashanda.

"Oh, ah, that was wonderful," moaned Nurse Joy. "Now, my nipples are all red and sore."

"It goes well with your titties," replied Lashanda.

"How about you? How are you feeling?" asked Nurse Joy.

"A bit sore, but I'll manage," answered Lashanda.

"Alright, let's get up, and I'll make you two some breakfast," said Nurse Joy.

"Sounds good," Lashanda agreed.

Lashanda and Nurse Joy got up and started getting dressed as best they could in their conditions. When they was dressed, they made their way out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

When they got to the lobby, Ash made her way over to a table and sat down while Nurse Joy woke up Elaine. It wasn't long later when Elaine came out and joined her at the table. Nurse Joy went about making them breakfast before bringing it to the two of them. They went about eating the meal while Nurse Joy went about calling Officer Jenny about what happened the night before since she didn't have time last night. Once they finished eating, Ash and Elaine waited for an hour before they got up.

"Well, Nurse Joy, we are going to be going," said Ash.

"Right, your probably going to be heading for the first Gym in Pewter City," said Nurse Joy. "You'll have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there."

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"Here, you should take these antidotes, and here is some extra food," said Nurse Joy, passing Ash some antidotes and sacks.

Ash took them and put them away before she walked up to Nurse Joy. "You're so kind," she said before kissing her on the lips.

She stepped back and looked at Nurse Joy, who was blushing. Ash smiled and turned around before she ran to the door as best as she could.

"See you later, sexy!" shouted Ash.

Nurse Joy watched Ash's ass as she ran to the door before she ran out with Elaine. When they was gone, she made her way around the counter before she made a split-screen call to several of her relatives that was lesbians and waited. It wasn't long when several Nurse Joy's came on screen.

"Huh? What's with calling so many of us?" questioned the Nurse Joys. "What's going on?"

Nurse Joy climbed on the counter and sat on it, giving them a direct view up her skirt. They all could see that her pussy was red and blushed but looked at her with curiousness.

"I found a girl I think you all will enjoy," said Nurse Joy with a blush.

"Who, Sis?" questioned one Nurse Joy.

"Give me a second, and I'll send you all the information and a video," replied Nurse Joy.

They agreed, and Nurse Joy got off the counter before she went about sending them all the information and a video, which had, among other information, the girl's height, weight, age, and sizes. When done, Nurse Joy said her goodbyes to them before she hung up.

That day in several places, several Nurse Joys watched the video of Lashanda fucking the hell out of their relative, and they started masturbating while they watched it.

Meanwhile, Ash and Elaine made their way towards Viridian Forest and made their way inside. After going inside of Viridian Forest, they started making their way through it, but they stopped several times so Elaine can catch the Pokemon in the area. As they continued through the Viridian Forest, Elaine asked Ash about Nurse Joy, and she started explaining to her about everything, and some of it surprised Elaine.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched shriek, and Ash and Elaine stopped before they took off in the direction the scream came from, thinking that someone was in trouble. When they got there, Ash and Elaine saw an orange-haired girl freaking out over a Caterpie. They sweatdropped as they thought the girl would be in trouble from bad guys or a strong Pokemon.

"Hey, you two! You're trainers!" shouted the girl. "Do something! Get this thing away from me!"

Ash and Elaine blinked at the girl but didn't make any attempt to do anything to help the girl. The Caterpie moved closer to the girl, who shrieked and kicked it, making it fly through the air toward a tree. Ash gasped before she dived after the Caterpie and caught it in her arms before hitting the ground. She got back up and put the Caterpie down.

"Stay away from me!" shouted the girl.

Ash turned to look at her. _"This girl has anger issues,"_ she thought.

Elaine was not pleased with the girl's behavior either and thought the same thing that Ash did about the girl.

"Keep that thing away from me!" shouted the girl.

"It's not a thing!" shouted Ash.

She turned around and went to leave the area, but Caterpie climbed up her to her shoulder before she could, who didn't seem to mind. Ash walked away with Elaine as they made their way through the Viridian Forest. As they continued, she noticed that the orange-haired girl was following behind them, trying to act all sneaky.

"Hey, I know you're there!" shouted Ash turning around.

The girl came out of hiding, looking at Ash and Elaine.

"Why are you following us?" asked Ash.

"I'm just going in the same direction!" shouted the girl.

 _"More like you want a bodyguard,"_ thought Ash.

She ignored the girl as she continued though the forest with Elaine. As they continued through the forest, Ash and Elaine was messing around as they kept walking slowly and going around in circles, but the girl didn't seem to notice it. Soon it got later in the day, and Ash and Elaine stopped.

"Well, I think this is a good spot to rest," said Ash.

"Agreed," said Elaine.

"What?" questioned the orange-haired girl. "It's still light out. We should keep going."

"No one is stopping you," replied Ash turning around to her. "Just keep going."

"Ah… On second thought, it's a beautiful day," said the girl. "We should stay here and enjoy it."

 _"Uh, huh, right,"_ thought Ash and Elaine.

They ignored her as they started setting up camp before they went about getting something to eat.

"Where is mine?" questioned the girl.

"Go get your own," replied Ash.

"What? Come on, you can share," said the girl.

"I am sharing," replied Ash.

"But I don't have any," whined the girl.

"And you're only going in the same direction and not with us, remember," stated Ash.

"Jeez, it's no wonder why you have no girlfriends," remarked the girl.

Ash and Elaine ignored her as they continued to eat. When they was finished, they put the food away and relaxed for an hour. They soon got up, which made the girl get back up.

"We are going to go look around for some Pokemon," said Ash.

"You couldn't even defeat that thing!" yelled the girl. "What makes you think you can catch Pokemon?"

"Well, you can come if you want," said Ash.

"No, thanks! I'm staying right here!" yelled the girl.

"Are you sure?" asked Elaine.

"YES, I'M SURE! YOU WEAK IDIOTS!" shouted the girl.

Ash and Elaine ignored the girl and turned before they started walking away. They knew she wasn't going to stay there for long before she started following them again. They continued for a little while before they came to a spot and started to do some training. As they was training, a couple of Trainers jumped out before challenging the two to a battle. Ash and Elaine agreed, and Elaine started first as she fought against the first Trainer. When she won and beat the Trainer, Ash started her battle with the next Trainer, who used nothing except bug Pokemon. She won that Pokemon battle with only her Charmander, which shocked the Trainer when he first saw it.

After the battles, the two Trainers ran off, and by that time, it was starting to get later in the day. They knew that the girl would be coming to look for them sooner or later. Ash went over to Caterpie, who was watching them train and battle before she crouched down.

"How about you help me out?" asked Ash. "You know that mean girl that has been following us? How about you round up some of your friends and really give her something to freak out about? You will get her off our backs temporarily."

Elaine giggled, finding it funny.

Caterpie agreed and went to round up the Pokemon in the forest. While it was doing that, Ash and Elaine turned before they ran off in a different direction and made their way around the forest area that the girl was at before they continued. It was not long later when they heard a shriek, but instead of running to it, Ash and Elaine continued, trying to get as far away as possible.

Meanwhile, the bug Pokemon swarmed on the orange-haired girl out of nowhere and started circling her, making her freak out. They soon used string shot and tied her up with it before they started crawling all around on her. When they was finished, they hung her up in a tree with their string shot.

Elsewhere, Ash and Elaine did not stop as they continued through Viridian Forest. As they continued, they ran into a few Trainers, who used bug Pokemon and challenged them. The two took turns and beat the Trainers before they continued on their way.

They soon broke out into Pewter City, but it was getting late at night by this time. Ash and Elaine knew the Pokemon Center wouldn't be open, so they decided to camp out for the night.

In the early morning of the next day, Ash and Elaine woke up and started making their way to a gym. As they made their way to the Gym, a man noticed them and began to talk with them. He found out that Ash had a Charmander while the girl had an Eevee and asked if they was challenging the Pewter City Gym. The man found out that Ash wasn't sure if he would battle as he hasn't figured out what he wanted to do yet, but the girl said she was going to challenge the Pewter City Gym. The man mentioned Brock, and Elaine claimed she would beat him, making the man chuckle, thinking lowly of her and her Pokemon.

When they was done talking to the man, Ash and Elaine continued toward the Gym. It didn't take them long to reach the Pewter City Gym, and when they did, Elaine threw the doors open. It was evident that she was fuming since the man known as Flint was looking down on her and her Pokemon.

"I have came here to challenge the Pewter City Gym!" shouted Elaine through the darkness of the Gym.

"Who dares challenge me?" questioned a male voice as a light flashed on.

Elaine and Ash turned to look at where the voice came from to see a brown skin man with black hair and squinty eyes. He was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, a green vest, and brown pants.

"So, you must be Brock," said Elaine. "I'm Elaine from Pallet Town, and I challenge you!"

"Is this your first gym match?" questioned Brock.

"Yeah, and what of it?" questioned Elaine.

"A gym match is different from other battles," said Brock. "This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

"What you mean by special rules?" asked Ash.

"Are you challenging the gym, too?" questioned Brock.

Ash looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

Brock looked a bit surprised to hear that and interested but decided to enlighten the young boy.

"The challenger and I will use two Pokemon each, understood," said Brock.

Ash looked up at him. "Oh."

"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" questioned Brock.

"Two weeks," answered Elaine.

Elaine's Eevee was out as they made their way into the Gym and was next to her.

"Yes, your Eevee is in its cutest stage. It can't win," stated Brock.

"And who said I'll be using my Eevee!" shouted Elaine.

"Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge, so let's get this over with," said Brock as he snapped his fingers.

The lights flashed on, revealing that they was in a room before some rocky terrain started coming out. Ash and Elaine dodged it with Elaine's Eevee as they watched it. Brock jumped down and held out a Poke Ball.

"Let the match begin," said Brock, "but first, your friend can go over there and watch."

Brock pointed to the stands nearby, and Ash nodded her head before she went over to them and sat down to watch.

"Alright," said Elaine before she picked one of her Poke Balls. "Let's go, Poliwag!"

Elaine threw the Poke Ball as she called out her Pokemon, and Poliwag came out in front of her. Brock was surprised to see that she has a water type Pokemon as he was not expecting that.

"Onix, go!" shouted Brock as he released his first Pokemon.

Elaine continued to look at Brock, waiting with her Poliwag in front of her.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Onix rushed at Poliwag, and Elaine waited as it got closer before she made her move.

"Poliwag, dodge it!" shouted Elaine.

Poliwag dodged out of the way of Onix's Tackle, making it smash into the floor. Onix brought its head back up before roaring and wrapped its tail around Poliwag.

"Bind it, Onix," said Brock.

Onix started to use Bind on Poliwag, but Elaine countered.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun," said Elaine.

"Onix, throw it away quickly!" shouted Brock.

Onix threw Poliwag, and it flew through the air, making Elaine a bit uneasy, but Poliwag used its Water Gun, which smashed into Onix's face and made it cry out in pain. Poliwag hit the ground a bit hard, but Onix also hit the ground.

"Onix!" shouted Brock in worry.

Both Pokemon got back up a bit worn out.

"Good job Onix," said Brock. "Use Tackle."

"Dodge it, Poliwag!" shouted Elaine.

"Don't let it get away, Onix!" shouted Brock.

The battle started to get heated up as the two was giving it their all. Onix went to Tackle Poliwag, but Poliwag jumped out of the way, making Onix crash into the ground. It got back up before Tackling Poliwag again.

"Poliwag, dodge it and use Water Gun!" shouted Elaine.

Poliwag dodged it before hitting Onix with a Water Gun attack, making it cry out in pain.

"Onix!" shouted Brock in worry.

Onix stood firm after the super-effective attack.

"Onix, use Tackle," said Brock.

Elaine waited as Onix got closer before she countered.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis," said Elaine.

"Oh, no!" shouted Brock.

Poliwag used Hypnosis on Onix, making it fall asleep, but ended up smashing into Poliwag, making Elaine worried.

"Onix, return," said Brock recalling the Pokemon before he got out another. "Geodude, your up."

Elaine noticed that Poliwag was fainted and recalled it back to its Poke Ball. She looked at Brock before she picked her next Poke Ball.

"Mankey, let's go!" shouted Elaine as she threw the Poke Ball.

Brock was surprised by another super-effective Pokemon.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Geodude rushed towards Elaine's Mankey.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop," said Elaine.

Mankey used Karate Chop on Geodude, making it hit the ground and faint.

"Geodude, return," said Brock.

When he returned his Pokemon to its Poke Ball, Brock walked forward towards Elaine.

"Here, you go. This is the Bolder Badge," said Brock. "You earned it fair and square."

Elaine took it before holding it up, "Alright, I got the Boulder Badge!"

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Ash continued to watch the battle, and as it heated up and started getting intense, her heart began to race in her chest. She continued to watch to the end but was confused when Brock gave Elaine a badge. She got up and made her way over to Brock and Elaine.

"So, is it over?" asked Ash.

"Yes, she won," stated Brock.

"But, don't you still have Onix?" questioned Ash.

"Once a Gym Leader recalls a Pokemon, they can not bring it back on the field," answered Brock.

"Oh," said Ash before turning to Elaine. "Congrats Elaine."

"Thank you," said Elaine.

"Is it alright if I battle you?" asked Ash as she looked at Brock before she put her head down. "I mean, I know I don't have any specific goal, but—" Ash looked back up at Brock as she continued. "You're twos battle made my heart race and left me on the edge of my seat."

Brock looked at the boy before he looked down at his Poke Balls. "Can you wait until I got my Pokemon healed?"

"Of course," answered Ash.

Brock smiled at the boy.

"But can you hurry?" asked Ash. "There is a rude, annoying girl that is stalking us, and I'd like to leave before she arrives."

Brock sweatdropped and wondered who the girl was, but none the less replied, "Sure, it won't take long."

"Thank you," said Ash.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back," said Brock.

Brock left the room for a little while, and he wasn't gone long before he returned to the room where Ash and Elaine was.

"Are you ready?" asked Brock.

"Yes," answered Ash.

Ash walked over to the spot Eline was previous at while Elaine made her way over to the benches to watch.

"Alright," said Ash as she picked her Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon. "Nidoran, come on out."

Nidoran came out in front of her.

"A poison type," said Brock. "Not the wisest of choices, boy. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes," answered Ash.

"Well, we will see about that," said Brock as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called his Pokemon out. "Geodude, go!"

Geodude came out in front of Brock.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

"Nidoran, dodge it!" countered Ash.

"Don't let it get away, Geodude!" shouted Brock.

Geodude went to use Tackle only for Nidoran to dodge out of the way, but Geodude turned and hit Nidoran.

"Nidoran," said Ash in worry.

"Nidoran!" shouted Nidoran, letting Ash know it was alright.

Geodude was stumbling around, looking a bit sick.

"No, Geodude!" shouted Brock in worry as he noticed it was poisoned.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" shouted Ash.

Brock gasped at the super-effective move, having not expected it, but didn't get time to counter. Geodude was too close when Nidoran used Double Kick, making it fly through the area and smash into a rock and faint.

"Return, Geodude," said Brock returning Geodude before he got another Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon. "Let's go, Onix!"

Onix came out and roared at Nidoran.

"Let's show them what we can do, Onix!" shouted Brock. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Onix used Rock Tomb, making rocks smash into Nidoran.

"Oh, no, Nidoran!" shouted Ash with worry.

"Nido—" shouted Nidoran, before it went silent as it started to glow.

Ash and Brock gasped as they looked at Nidoran, but the light subsided after a little bit, and Nidoran stood there.

"Huh? Was that supposed to happen?" questioned Ash.

"I think your Nidoran doesn't want to evolve yet," Brock stated.

"Nidoran, do you not want to evolve yet?" asked Ash.

"Nidoran!" shouted Nidoran as she nodded her head.

"I see," said Ash before looking back at Brock. "Alright, get in close, Nidoran!"

"Don't let it get close, Onix," shouted Brock. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Nidoran moved in closer, but she was slower and got hit by Rock Tomb, making Ash a bit worried. After the attack, Ash noticed that Nidoran was fainted and recalled her back to her Luxury Ball.

"You did well, Nidoran," said Ash before she put it away and got another Luxury Ball, throwing it as she called out her Pokemon. "Charmander, come on out!"

Charmander came out in front of Ash. Brock gasped in shock as he noticed the Charmander was shiny but soon recovered.

"A fire type," said Brock. "Kid, you should learn your lesson. Fire is—"

"Weak against Rock," interrupted Ash. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now can we get on with the battle?"

"Onix, finish this up with Rock Tomb!" shouted Brock.

Onix went to use Rock Tomb on Ash's Charmander, but Ash countered it.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen and doge it," said Ash.

Charmander used Smokescreen, making it hard to see where it was, and dodged the Rock Tomb.

"Onix, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Onix used Tackle but missed Charmander as it didn't know where it was.

"Charmander, use Ember!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Ember hitting Onix, but it didn't do much damage.

"There it is, Onix!" shouted Brock. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Onix used Rock Tomb hitting Charmander, making it cry out from the super-effective attack.

"This battle is over," stated Brock.

"Charmander!" shouted Ash in worry.

After the attack died down, Brock and Ash could see Charmander lying on the ground. Charmander got back up a bit worn out, making Brock gasp in surprise as he thought the super-effective attack knocked Charmander out.

"Alright, way to hang in there, Charmander," shouted Ash.

Charmander started giving off a red aura as her ability Blaze activated.

"Charmander, use Ember!" shouted Ash.

"Onix, stop it with Rock Tomb!" shouted Brock.

Onix went to use Rock Tomb on Charmander, but Charmander released a different attack from her mouth than Ember. That attack came out as a ball of orange energy as it went towards the Rock Tomb and destroyed them before smashing into Onix, making Onix cry out in pain.

"Onix!" shouted Brock worried.

"Charman—" shouted Charmander but went silent as she started glowing.

Brock and Ash gasped as they watched Charmander get bigger as she evolved. When the light died down, Ash and Brock could see the evolved form of Charmander. Ash used her Pokedex and found out that Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Charmeleon knew a new move and that her height was twice the size of a normal Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" shouted Charmeleon.

Brock gasped as he looked up at the size of Ash's Charmeleon.

"Alright, that's the way to hang in there, Charmeleon!" shouted Ash.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" shouted Brock.

"Stop it, Charmeleon! Use Smokescreen!" countered Ash.

Onix went to use Rock Tomb, but Charmeleon used Smokescreen, making it hard to know where it was, and missed Charmeleon.

"Alright, Charmeleon, use Dragon—" Ash didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by several kids hugging her. "Huh? What's going on? Is this part of the special rules?"

Ash's statement puzzled Brock as he couldn't see what was going on. The Smokescreen started to disappear, and Brock noticed his sisters and brothers was hugging Ash.

"You leave Onix alone. My brother worked hard to raise him, you big bully," said one boy.

Brock walked over towards them. "No, this isn't part of the special rules. Stop it, get off, all of you. This is an official match, and we are going to finish it no matter what."

The kids turned to look at him, and a girl spoke up. "But Brock, we know you love your Pokemon so much. That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack."

Ash pulled the kids off her and sat them down before she took her Luxury Ball.

"Charmeleon, return," said Ash recalling her Pokemon.

"What?" questioned Brock in surprise.

Ash turned to look at him. "I thank you for battling me even though I don't have any specific goals, but I can't go through with it."

She smiled at Brock before she turned around and started making her way to the doors. Elaine watched everything and was surprised by some of it, but in the end, she smiled before she got up and joined Ash. They made their way to the doors before Ash paused.

"Brock, the battle made my heart race," said Ash. "When I have finally figured out what I want to do. I'll be back to challenge you to a proper battle until then, see you later."

She walked out the doors with Elaine. 

Brock continued to look at them go before he hung his head, a bit disappointed.

"Brock," said his brothers and sisters, a bit worried.

Onix leaned down and nudged Brock, who looked up at him.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" questioned Brock.

Onix roared an answer to Brock.

"That boy was going to win with a Pokemon that was at a disadvantage," said Brock as he looked at the door. "Those two, they are something else. They care about their own Pokemon and their opponents Pokemon. I was really enjoying the battle."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I hope you like it. This chapter got a bit longer than intended as I thought it would end in the Viridian Forest, but it did not. However, I think I didn't do too bad with this chapter considering I kept it around 5k words. We got to see some pretty exciting things happen in this chapter. The first thing you probably noticed was the three trios, and some of you most likely know who they are. The second thing that we got to see is Ash and Elaine ran into an orange-haired girl, and most of you probably know who she is, but it will be revealed at a later time. Elaine and Ash made it to Pewter City and had their first Gym Battle, and while Elaine won and got her badge, Ash forfeited the match and left without a badge. During the battle, we got to see some exciting things like Ash's Nidoran, almost evolving, and Ash's Charmander learning a new move and evolving into Charmeleon. There is a reason why Ash's Nidoran did not evolve yet, and the chapter was a pretty exciting one. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** Title is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the three she already has and the Pokemon egg, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	4. A New Traveling Companion and Showdown At MT. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Nurse Joy was rudely woken up by an attack on the Pokemon Center from a strange trio. After that, Ash and Elaine made their way through the Viridian Forest, but on their way, they met an annoying rude girl who started following them. Ash and Elaine managed to ditch the girl and make their way to Pewter City, where Elaine had her first Gym Battle. After Elaine won, Ash getting excited about the battle decided to give it a try. On the verge of near victory, Ash decided to leave without getting the badge. What will happen next on their journey? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

After they left Pewter City Gym, Ash and Elaine made their way through Pewter City quickly as they wanted to leave before that annoying girl showed up.

"Hey… hey… wait up!" shouted a recognizable voice.

Ash and Elaine turned to see Brock running up to them, and they both looked a bit confused.

"Brock?" questioned Ash.

Brock stopped in front of them with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. After catching his breath, Brock stood back up and looked at Ash.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name, but you two sure move fast," said Brock.

"Oh, my name is Ash," said Ash, "and yeah, we would like to get out of here before that annoying stalker shows up."

Brock was glad to know who the boy is, not realizing that he is a girl, but he sweatdropped when he mentioned the stalker.

"Sorry for holding you up, but you forgot this, Ash," said Brock opening his hand to reveal the Boulder Badge.

"Huh? What's this?" questioned Ash.

"It's the Boulder Badge and lets you participate in the Pokemon League Conference," said Elaine.

"You are registered, aren't you, Ash?" questioned Brock.

"Ugh, yes, but I can't accept this," said Ash. "I don't even know what I want to do yet, and I didn't officially beat you."

"Nah, we both know you would have won that battle if you didn't call it off being kind to Pokemon," Brock stated.

"But—" said Ash, but she was cut off.

"To tell you the truth," said Brock as he turned and walked over to the lake. "I get more pleasure from raising Pokemon than making them battle. I don't care about being a great Pokemon Trainer. I want to be the world's best breeder, but I can't leave here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." Brock turned to Ash. "Ash, I want you to take this badge, find your own dream, and follow it to the end, wherever that may lead you. Will you do that for me?"

"I will, and I'll do my best," answered Ash.

She walked up to Brock and took the badge while Elaine smiled, but Flint was nearby, unknown to them.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams and help your new friend realize his," said Flint, getting their attention.

"Flint," said Ash.

Flint took off his disguise and showed who he was, and he looked just like Brock.

"My father," said Brock.

"Huh? Your father?" questioned Ash.

"That's right. It was me," said Flint. "I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to, and because I was such a failure, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family."

"What!" shouted Ash. "How could you not go back! There your family! Don't you even care about them?"

Brock and Flint was a bit surprised and confused with Ash's outburst.

"Ash," said Elaine as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Ash turned around with her back to Brock and Flint as silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"It's time I started taking care of my family," said Flint. "You go fulfill your dreams and mine."

"First, there are some things I need to tell you," said Brock.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get everything off your chest," said Flint.

Brock handed him some thread and a needle before explaining his brothers and sisters to his father.

A little bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was walking down the road together.

"Hey, Ash, Elaine, are you sure it's okay I go with you on your Pokemon Journey?" asked Brock.

"Sure," said Ash and Elaine.

"The more, the merrier," said Ash, "and it's good to have people to talk with."

Brock decided not to ask why his father bothered him so much.

"By the way, Brock," said Ash turning to him.

"Yes?" asked Brock, a bit confused.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Ash.

"Uh, don't you know where you're going?" questioned Brock.

"Ah, well, I'm just roaming for the journey," answered Ash.

"Oh, that's right," said Brock. "Well, the next Gym is located in Cerulean City, but to get there, we need to pass through Mt. Moon."

"Mt. Moon, huh?" questioned Ash. "That sounds interesting."

"It does, doesn't it," said Brock.

"Alright, how about we head there," said Ash. "Another place to see, and maybe I'll get to learn more."

"Well, we better hurry before that stalker shows up," said Elaine.

"Ahhh!" shouted Ash as she took off running, making Elaine and Brock chase after her.

The three continued on their way towards Mt. Moon, but they ran into a few Trainers on their way. Ash and Elaine took turns as they fought the Trainers while Brock watched them on the sideline as they defeated the Trainers.

They soon got to Mt. Moon, but as they did, Ash's egg she had with her started to glow, and Brock noticed it.

"Hey, Ash," said Brock.

"Yes?" questioned Ash as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's that in your bag?" asked Brock.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

She took her bag off before she looked inside and gasped as she noticed her egg was glowing. She brought it out and looked at it, and Brock and Elaine gasped.

"You got a Pokemon egg?" questioned Brock.

"It was given to me," answered Ash.

"It's going to hatch," said Elaine.

"What do I do?" questioned Ash.

"Here, let me help you," said Brock.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Brock! Thank you!" said Ash as she handed him the egg.

Brock went about helping Ash as he took the egg out of the Egg case before placing it on a blanket and making it nice and comfortable. They continued to watch the egg as it hatched to reveal a baby blue snake-like Pokemon. Ash got her Pokedex out before scanning it and finding out that it is a female Dratini. Brock and Elaine was amazed as they looked at the baby Dratini. Dratini went over to Ash, and she put her arm down, letting her climb up on her and wrap around her neck.

"Awe, aren't you the cutest!" said Ash.

"Dra… Dra…" said the Dratini.

Meanwhile, a trio of there was inside Mt. Moon, picking away at the rock.

"Now, this is much better," said Meowth. "All we got to do is pick at the rock until we find the treasure."

"At least we don't have to worry about that boy," replied the man.

"Ugh, tell me about it," said the woman. "It took a week to get over that."

"That was awful," said Meowth.

"Who was that boy, anyway?" questioned the man.

"Who cares. He's far away from here," said the woman.

"Oh, I know, what if we caught that Nidoran?" questioned Meowth, suddenly getting an idea.

The woman and the man started stomping on Meowth.

"Are you out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere near that Nidoran!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, did you enjoy being poisoned for a week!" shouted the man.

"But if we get that treasure, we can teach that Nidoran a lesson," said Meowth.

"No, I never want to see that Nidoran again!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, forget about that, Nidoran, and pick the rock!" shouted the man.

Unknown to the three, they was about to get more than what they bargained for as the person in question was heading their way.

Meanwhile, back with Ash, Brock, and Elaine, Brock mentioned that it would be a good idea to take a break and get something to eat. Ash paled as it was going on late in the afternoon, and they didn't have anything to eat since the Viridian Forest. She feared what the Viridian Nurse Joy would say if she ever found out they weren't eating meals properly.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Brock. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Ahem…" she cleared her throat. "Yes."

"You sure?" asked Brock.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," answered Ash, "but your right. A break sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Okay, if you say so," said Brock. "I'll get to work at making you all some food."

"Right, but I think I'll grab a small snack in the meantime," said Ash.

She went through her bag and got a little bit of the food that Nurse Joy made before giving some to Elaine. They went about eating it, and as they did, Brock noticed that Ash started to look much better, so he didn't think much about it and went to make them all some food. Ash and Elaine got done eating their snack before Brock was finished preparing the food.

"Hey, Brock," said Ash.

"Yes?" questioned Brock looking up at him.

"We are going to go do some training," said Ash.

"Alright, but be back in around an hour," said Brock.

"Sure," said Ash.

Ash and Elaine took off through the area to find a good spot to train their Pokemon. As they was going around the area, Ash and Elaine stopped so that Elaine could catch some of the wild Pokemon. When they found a good spot, Ash and Elaine started sparing with each other in an attempt to help their Pokemon get stronger. They continued to spar for a little bit before deciding to call it good enough and head back to where Brock was.

A little later, Ash and Elaine was sitting at a table with food in front of them, and each of their Pokemon had food too.

"Brock, I thank you for making the Pokemon food," said Ash.

"Oh, don't mention it, Ash," said Brock.

The Pokemon was busy eating the food with pleasure, but when Ash and Elaine brought out their Pokemon, Brock was amazed by all of their Pokemon. He didn't even know that Ash had a shiny Magikarp until she brought it out. Ash and Elaine took a bit of the food and was amazed at Brock's cooking, but they both knew it wasn't as great as Viridian Nurse Joy's food. She could cook up a mean dish, not that Ash was going to mention it to Brock.

"Wow, Brock, this is great," said Ash.

"I'm glad you're both enjoying it," said Brock.

They continued to eat the food that Brock made until they was full.

"Ah, that was great," said Ash.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

Brock smiled at the two before he went about cleaning up the dishes and putting the food away. Ash and Elaine waited around the area for almost an hour before several Zubat flew out of the cave, catching Ash and Elaine's attention.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

Ash and Elaine got their Pokedexes out before scanning the Pokemon to find out that they are Zubats.

"Zubats, but it says here they stay in dark places," said Ash. "Why would they be outside in the light?"

"It's sure strange behavior," said Brock.

"Maybe there is something wrong with Mt. Moon," suggested Elaine.

"Let's go take a look," said Ash.

Brock and Elaine agreed, and the three started making their way toward Mt. Moon. As they made their way closer, the Zubat swooped down at them to attack them, making Ash, Brock, and Elain call out their Pokemon and battle them. The battle wasn't surprisingly fierce, and they was able to scatter the Zubats enough to make their way inside of Mt. Moon.

After getting inside Mt. Moon, the area was pretty dark, so Ash brought out her Charmeleon to light the way. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary wrong with Mt. Moon, and everything looked normal enough. Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked through Mt. Moon, making their way through the mountain, but they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged them to a battle as they went. Ash and Elaine took turns as they battled the Trainers in Mt. Moon while Brock watched from the sidelines.

Ash fought the first Trainer, who had a Weedle and Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her female Nidoran. The second Trainer they came across, Elaine fought, who had a Clefairy. The third Trainer they came across Ash fought, and this Trainer had a Magnemite and Voltorb. She defeated that Trainer with only her female Nidoran. 

After the third Trainer, they didn't run into another for a while, but they soon came upon a shiny Sandshrew, and Ash decided to catch it. She battled it with her Dratini, and after a long and fierce battle as Dratini was young, Ash managed to catch it. Brock was amazed that she could defeat the Sandshrew with a baby Dratini.

They continued through Mt. Moon and soon came upon another Trainer. Elaine battled this Trainer, who had a Caterpie, Metapod, and Caterpie. The next Trainer they ran into had an Oddish and Bellsprout, and Ash battled the Trainer only using her Dratini. After a grueling long battle, Ash's Dratini lost but managed to take out the Oddish. She sent out her Nidoran to finish up the battle and took out the Bellsprout without much effort.

After that battle, Brock helped Ash and Elaine recover their Pokemon, so the three took a break. When they was finished, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued through the mountain and soon came upon another Trainer. Elaine battled the Trainer, who had two Rattatas and a Zubat. The next Trainer they ran into had two Geodudes and an Onix, and Ash battled the trainer with her Nidoran. The Trainer wasn't as tough to defeat as Brock was, so the match didn't last as long.

When that battle was over, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued through Mt. Moon, but they didn't run into any more Trainers. As they continued through Mt. Moon, Ash noticed some light coming from a tunnel and recalled her Charmeleon.

"Light in a cave," said Ash.

"Do you think it is the disturbance?" asked Elaine.

"Probably," said Brock.

A woman jumped out of the tunnel of light.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman.

"And make it double!" said a man as he jumped out of the tunnel of light.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the woman.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the man.

A Meowth walked out of the tunnel of light in front of the woman and man but gasped when it noticed who the people was.

"Ah, Jessie, James," said Meowth.

"Not now, Meowth!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, can't you wait for your turn!" shouted James.

They started stomping on the Meowth for ruining their motto, not realizing the three people that was in front of them. Ash looked at them and recalled how they ruined her blissful sleep with Nurse Joy, and as she did, she started fuming.

"HEY! IT'S YOU THREE!" shouted Ash in anger.

"Huh?" questioned Jessie and James as they looked up to see the three in front of them.

"Ah, not that boy again!" shouted Jessie.

"Why didn't someone tell us!" shouted James.

"I tried!" shouted Meowth.

"Well, we aren't going down this time, boy!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed her Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon. "Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

"So, that's how you want it!" shouted Ash as she grabbed a Luxury Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Nidoran, let's go!"

"Let's go!" shouted Brock as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

Nidoran came out in front of Ash and looked towards Jessie, James, and Meowth before recalling that they ruined her sleep and narrowed her eyes at them. Jessie, James, and Meowth went blue in the face as they saw the Pokemon that Ash released. Brock's Pokemon came out in front of him, and Ash noticed it was a Zubat.

"Brock, you caught a Zubat?" questioned Ash.

"Caught it back at the entrance," answered Brock.

"Ah, not that Pokemon again!" shouted Jessie. "Do you know how hard it was to get over that poison!"

"Well, it's your own fault!" shouted Ash.

"Oh, yeah! Well, when we get the treasure, you'll be sorry!" shouted Meowth.

"Treasure?" questioned Ash and Elaine.

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie and James.

They started stomping on Meowth for mentioning the treasure. Ash and Brock looked at each other before they looked back at Jessie and James.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" shouted Ash.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" shouted Brock.

Nidoran used Double Kick on Ekans while Zubat used Wing Attack on Koffing, making them fly through the air before crashing into Jessie, James, and Meowth. The three was sent farther away in the cave from the attack and soon disappeared out of sight. Ash and Brock recalled their Pokemon before they decided to camp there for the day as it was getting later.

After setting up camp, Brock went about making food for everyone and tending to the Pokemon while Ash and Elaine relaxed. It wasn't long later when they started eating the food, and when done, Brock took care of the food before they decided to get some rest. Ash slept in her clothes instead of changing into her pajamas since Brock was with them, but Elaine changed. When Brock noticed Elaine start to change, he turned around with his back to them as not to watch her change. Once everyone was ready for bed, they all went to sleep.

The next morning, Ash and Elaine was woken up by the smell of Brock's cooking. After getting up, Ash sat at the table and waited for breakfast while Elaine started getting dressed. Brock focused all of his attention on making breakfast as not to notice Elaine getting dressed. When Elaine was fully dressed, she joined Ash at the table, and it wasn't long when they all ate breakfast.

When breakfast was over, and everything was cleaned up, Ash, Elaine, and Brock waited around for an hour. They soon got up and made their way farther through Mt. Moon. As they went, Ash couldn't help but think about what Meowth said and wonder what the treasure was that they was after. As they continued, they came upon some more Trainers, but Ash and Elaine made short work out of them.

As they continued through Mt. Moon, Ash, Elaine, and Brock soon came to a large area with a raised platform that had two shell-shaped rocks. They walked up towards them and looked at them.

"What are these?" asked Ash.

"Not sure," said Brock, "but you and Elaine should each take one."

"Are you sure?" asked Ash as she looked at Brock.

"Yeah," said Brock. "Maybe we will find out more about them, but I think it's best you two have them."

"Alright," Ash agreed.

Ash and Elaine climbed up the raised platform and was about to take the shell-shaped rocks but was stopped.

"Hold it!" shouted a recognizable voice. "Hands off our treasure."

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to see Jessie, James, and Meowth standing near the entrance.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James.

"You three again!" shouted Ash.

"Hey, what did we tell you about interrupting!" shouted Jessie.

"Like I care," replied Ash.

"Yeah, haven't you learned your lesson!" shouted Brock.

"Ha, we will be taking those treasures," said Jessie.

"We aren't going to let you have them!" shouted Ash.

"Then, we will take them!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans, let's go!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

Ash grabbed a Luxury Ball while Brock grabbed a Poke Ball, and they called out their Pokemon.

"Let's go!" shouted Ash.

"You too, Onix!" shouted Brock.

Brock's Onix came out and stood in front of him. Jessie, James, and Meowth had a blue face as they heard Ash call out a Pokemon, but when Ash's Magikarp came out and started flopping around, they stared at it for a little bit before they started roaring in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! I was worried there for a minute for nothing!" laughed Jessie.

"Yeah, look at it flop around! Ahahahaha!" roared Meowth in laughter.

Brock was angry as he heard them laughing at Ash's Magikarp.

"Onix get them!" shouted Brock.

"Counter it, Koffing!" shouted James.

Onix charged at them, but Koffing smashed into its face and crashed into the floor. Onix fell over from the attack.

"Onix!" shouted Brock in worry.

"Ahahahaha! What kind of attack do you have?" laughed Jessie.

"The attack Floppy Floppy," answered Meowth.

The three roared with laughter at Magikarp as it flopped around on the ground. To make matters worst, Ekans came over in front of Magikarp and started swaying back in forth, teasing it.

"Come and get us, fishy!" shouted Meowth teasingly.

"Don't take that, Magikarp!" shouted Ash.

"Ahahahaha! The kid has lost his mind!" roared Jessie.

Ekans fell over, acting like it was injured, which made the three roar in laughter.

"Oh, no, you got us!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

Ash was getting angry as they was looking down on her Magikarp.

"Come on, Magikarp!" shouted Ash. "I know you can do it!"

"Yeah, come and get us, puny!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

Magikarp was getting angry as the three made fun of it. It sprung forward, smashing into Ekans and sending it crashing into Meowth before crashing into the wall.

"No way!" shouted Jessie. "I don't believe this! We are getting owned by a puny fish!"

"That's it, Magikarp!" shouted Ash.

Meowth recovered before jumping forward and making his claws come out.

"I'm going to turn you into fish fillets, puny!" shouted Meowth.

Magikarp was angry, and it started to glow. Brock's Onix was getting mad at the three making fun of Magikarp and got up but noticed Magikarp started to glow.

"Huh? What's that? A new move?" questioned Jessie.

"Yeah, it's called Puny, Floppy!" answered Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth roared in laughter at that. Ash, Elaine, and Brock gasped as they noticed Magikarp was starting to evolve. They continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger, and as it did, Jessie, James, and Meowth stopped laughing as they noticed it.

"What is that?" questioned James.

"I don't know," answered Meowth.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued to watch as Magikarp evolved until the light disappeared to reveal a red Pokemon. Ash got out her Pokedex before scanning it to find out it was a Gyarados. Brock gasped in shock at the size of Ash's Gyarados as it was twice the size of a normal Gyarados, which made it larger than his Onix.

Gyarados floated in front of Ash and roared in the air, its roar bouncing off the walls. It was a good thing they was in a large area, or Gyarados wouldn't have fit. Jessie, James, and Meowth gulped in fear as they saw the large Pokemon in front of them. Ash's Gyarados looked down at the three until her eyes locked on Meowth, and her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I don't like how it is looking at me," said Meowth.

Gyarados dived out of the air towards Meowth.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.

Gyarados lifted Meowth before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"Oh, yeah, well, we will show you size doesn't matter!" shouted Jessie. "Ekans, get it!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James.

"I don't think so!" shouted Brock. "Onix, use Tackle!"

Elaine grabbed one of her Poke Balls before calling out her Pokemon, "Pidgeotto, come on out!"

Pidgeotto came out and flew through the cave.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust on Ekans!" shouted Elaine.

Ekans went to go after Gyarados, but Pigeotto attacked it with Gust, making it fly through the air and crash into Jessie before crashing into the wall. Koffing went to go after Gyarados, but Onix went to Tackle it.

"Koffing, counter it!" shouted James.

"Gyarados, don't let it!" shouted Ash. "Throw Meowth at Koffing!"

Gyarados threw Meowth through the air at Koffing, and he smashed into it before Onix Tackled them both. They went flying through the air and crashed into James before they crashed into the wall next to Jessie.

"Gyarados finish it!" shouted Ash.

Gyarados swung her tail at the three, and it smashed into them, sending them crashing through the cave and into the air and destroying a little of the wall. The three disappeared into the air as pieces of rocks fell around the area. Ash saw something glowing and walked over to it before she got down to look at it. She saw that there was a large blue rock and a smaller multicolored rock. Ash picked them up, and Brock and Elaine noticed she picked something up.

"What's that, Ash?" asked Brock.

"I don't know," answered Ash, turning around to them, showing the rocks in her hands. "What you think it is?"

Brock and Elaine looked at the orbs with confusion, having not seen anything like them.

"I don't know," answered Brock.

"Do you think they are what those three was after?" asked Elaine.

"I'm not sure," said Ash. "Well, I suppose we can find out later."

She put them in her bag and decided to ask about them later. Gyarados roared in the air, followed by Onix, getting their attention. Ash turned to Elaine and Brock before raising her hand, and they did the same. They high fived each other before they recalled their Pokemon.

"How about we get out of here," said Ash.

"Agreed," said Brock and Elaine.

The three continued on their way through Mt. Moon, and it didn't take them long before they found their way out of Mt. Moon on the other side.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure if this chapter would get long enough, but in the end, I was able to get it to 4k words. I worked hard to make it long enough as I wanted the next chapter to be separate from this one. In the chapter, we got to see and heard a few exciting things. The first one that we got to see was Brock joining Ash and Elaine on their Journey, and Brock has yet to figure out that Ash is a girl. Another thing we got to see was Ash's egg hatching, and yes, I had already planned what that Pokemon was going to be before Ash even got the egg from Viridian Nurse Joy.

Finally, the trios' identities are revealed, but they still don't get to finish their moto. That will be a running gag throughout most of the story. Another thing we got to see was Ash catching a shiny Sandshrew, and your probably questioning me about why so many rare Pokemon. The reason for this is simply because some of the shiny forms look better than the original, but don't worry, not all of her Pokemon will be shiny. We got to see Ash's Magikarp evolve into Gyarados, and I thought the battle was pretty interesting and funny. Don't make fun of Magikarp for being weak, or you will regret it later. Lastly, we got to see Ash and Elaine get a couple of shell-shaped stones, and Ash found two different colored stones. Some of you probably already know what they are, but that will be revealed at a later time in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** Title is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for four of the Pokemon she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	5. Flowering City Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash and Elaine gained a new traveling companion in the name of Brock. The three made their way through Mt. Moon but ended up running into the trio who attacked the Pokemon Center in Viridian. After Ash's Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, the three worked together to send the trio flying off into the sky. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

After getting out of Mt. Moon, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued walking for a little bit before they came to a sign.

"Cerulean City, this way," said Brock. "Well, I guess we are going the right way. Huh? There is something else written here."

"Yeah, probably just Gary," answered Ash.

"Gary?" questioned Brock.

"An arrogant boy from Pallet Town, who thinks he's better than everyone," answered Elaine.

"It's best to ignore it," said Ash. "It will deflate his ego."

"Ah, right," said Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock moved on as they continued towards Cerulean City.

It didn't take them long before they reached Cerulean City, and when they did, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way to the Pokemon Center. They wanted to get their Pokemon checked out to make sure they was in top condition for the Gym battle. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash pushed the doors open and walked in with Elaine and Brock to see a Nurse Joy behind the counter looking at a screen.

"Nurse Joy," said Ash.

Nurse Joy heard the voice and recognized it, which caused her to gasp and quickly go about doing something on the computer. When done, she got up before she went around the corner and looked at Ash, Elaine, and Brock with a blush on her face, but her eyes remained on Ash a bit longer than the rest.

"Welcome to—" said Nurse Joy with a smile before she was interrupted.

Brock ran forward and started flirting with Nurse Joy dramatically while Ash and Elaine watched.

 _"So, he has a thing for Nurse Joy,"_ thought Ash. _"It's a pity she is a lesbian."_

She noticed that Nurse Joy's eyes lingered on her more than the rest.

As Brock flirted with her, she was looking at Ash with a blush on her face. Nurse Joy ignored Brock and made her way toward Ash, making Brock turn to stone.

"You're Ash," said Nurse Joy.

Brock stood up before he ran over and grabbed Ash by the shoulders.

"Ash, how do you know, Nurse Joy!" shouted Brock.

"Ah, I don't think I do," replied Ash.

"And you would be correct," stated Nurse Joy.

"Huh?" questioned Brock as he turned to look at her. "Then how do you know Ash?"

"I heard about Ash from Momo," answered Nurse Joy.

"Momo?" questioned Brock before turning to Ash. "Who is that?"

"Don't really know," answered Ash.

Brock turned to look at Elaine.

"Me either," said Elaine.

"My older sister from Viridian Pokemon Center," answered Nurse Joy. "Joy is our last name, not our first name."

"Oh," said Brock as he looked back at Nurse Joy. "That's right, Ash and Elaine went through Viridian City."

Ash was glad to know the first name of the Viridian City Nurse Joy.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Nurse Joy.

Ash was about to speak up but was cut off.

"What was you doing on the computer, anyway?" questioned Brock.

"I was looking at some information," answered Nurse Joy.

There was no way she was going to tell him what she really was doing.

"Now, what is it that I can do for you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"We would like to get our Pokemon checked out," answered Ash.

"Oh, I'm interested to hear that," replied Nurse Joy.

"Ummm, Ash," said Brock.

"Yes?" asked Ash.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Brock, a bit worried.

"I'm sure she will be fine," replied Ash. "She has to have had experience with plenty of Pokemon."

"Yeah, but your Gyarados is—" said Brock, and he was about to go on.

"Oh, not to worry," said Nurse Joy. "We have a pool in the Pokemon Center and plenty of large areas for Pokemon."

"Ah, well, if you say so," said Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock went about handing her their Pokemon.

"Now, how about you sit down and relax as you wait," said Nurse Joy.

"Sure," Ash agreed.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way over to a table before they sat down, with Ash and Elaine sitting on one side of the table facing the doors and Brock sitting on the other side facing the opposite direction. Nurse Joy made her way out of the main room into the back of the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy wasn't gone long when she returned and went to the opposite side of the counter. She turned the computer screen around and pulled up a video before she bent over, giving Ash and Elaine a direct view up her skirt to see she had no panties on and was wet. Ash could see that Nurse Joy had wetness that ran down her inner thighs. She could also see that the video she was watching was of her banging the hell out of her older sister, Momo. Ash didn't even know Momo was recording them having sex.

Nurse Joy pulled the skirt of her dress up, giving Ash and Elaine a full view of her ass and puffy wet pussy before grabbing her ass cheeks while looking back at Ash. Ash blushed and licked her lips before she snaked her right hand down her pants and panties and started masturbating slowly. Nurse Joy smiled as she saw she turned on Ash, but she knew she couldn't stay that way for long. She put her skirt down, closed the video, and turned the screen around just in time as Brock noticed that Ash looked a bit feverish and turned around, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he turned back around.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Brock, a bit worried.

Ash took her hand out of her panties and pants. Nurse Joy smiled before she made her way over to them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I don't know," said Brock. "Ash looks a bit feverish."

"Oh, no," said Nurse Joy. "We should get that checked out right away." She took Ash's hand before she started leading her away, but she paused and looked back at Brock. "You should make sure you have proper supplies in case of emergencies."

Brock agreed with Nurse Joy and wasn't too worried about Ash as he knew that he was in good hands, so he went to the doors before he went out of them. Little did he know how correct that statement was, but not in the way that he thought. Elaine took off after him in an attempt to keep him away for several hours, not to mention she wanted to do a little shopping.

"My name is Sakura, so feel free to use it, Lashanda," said Nurse Joy.

Sakura Joy continued to lead Lashanda to the back of the Pokemon Center and down the halls until they came to a room. She stopped and opened the door before going inside with Lashanda.

Once inside the room, Sakura let go of Lashanda's hand and pushed the door shut, but the door didn't close all the way and was left open with a crack that was big enough for someone to put their head through. She turned to Lashanda and blushed before she walked up to her. Sakura put her hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Lashanda blushed, just like Sakura, and her heart started racing in her chest as she kissed her on the lips. She wanted more and stuck her tongue out, licking Sakura's lips, and she opened her mouth, letting Lashanda push her tongue inside as she deepened the kiss into a french kiss. As they was french kissing, Lashanda went to move her hand under Sakura's skirt between her legs, but she pushed away as she stopped kissing her.

"Wait," said Sakura.

"Huh?" questioned Lashanda, a bit confused. _"Was she having second thoughts?"_

"Let's get you out of those clothes," said Sakura. "I want to see the real you."

 _"Oh, so that was why,"_ thought Lashanda before she replied. "Sure."

Sakura smiled and couldn't wait, so she took off Lashanda's hoodie and undershirt in one go, revealing her beautiful long hair, small developing breasts, and perky nipples.

"Mmmm… so adorable," moaned Sakura.

She crouched down and took off Lashanda's shoes and socks, leaving her barefoot before she stood back up. Sakura put her hands on Lashanda's pants before she started pulling them down slowly, wanting to enjoy it. After a little bit, Sakura couldn't wait and pulled her pants all the way down, and Lashanda stepped out of them, leaving her in her silky light blue panties. Sakura stood back up and looked at Lashanda, taking in her body and licking her lips sexily.

"You want these off, too?" asked Lashanda as she pointed at her panties.

"No, let's save them for later," said Sakura.

"Alright, my turn," said Lashanda.

She walked towards Sakura and put her hands on the bottom of her nurse skirt. Sakura was excited and raised her arms. Lashanda took Sakura's nurse outfit off, revealing her large breasts, puffy areolas, perky nipples, and puffy pussy. She stepped back and continued to look at Sakura's large breasts and puffy pussy.

"Do you like?" asked Sakura as she smashed her titties together. "I know I'm not as big as my sister."

She was right, she wasn't as big as Momo, but she did have the same puffy areolas, perky nipples, and puffy pussy.

"I don't really have a preference," said Lashanda. "Both big and small have their ups and downs."

Sakura smiled, glad to know that she wasn't disappointed that she was smaller.

"Besides, your not that much smaller," said Lashanda as she reached out and grabbed Sakura's right breast, feeling it. "Soft and squishy too."

Sakura's cheeks blushed a little darker.

Lashanda let go of Sakura's right breast before leaning down and taking her areola and nipple in her mouth.

"Aaaah… aaaah… Lashanda, Lashanda!" moaned Sakura. "Suck my areola and nipple! Suck the milk out of me, baby!"

Lashanda moved her left hand down between her legs to her pussy, and Sakura moved her right hand down between Lashanda's legs to her pussy. They both pushed their pointer, middle, and ring finger inside the other's pussy before they started moving it in and out hard and fast.

"Aaaah, yes, Lashanda, Lashanda! Finger the hell out of my pussy, Baby!" moaned Sakura.

As Lashanda was fingering Sakura while sucking her right areola and nipple, she moved her right hand to Sakura's left breast and started rubbing it. Lashanda bit down on Sakura's right areola while flicking her tongue across her nipple, and as she did, she pinched Sakura's left areola.

"AAAAAH, OH, LASHANDA! LASHANDA! LASHANDA!" moaned Sakura as she came. "I'M CUMMING!"

Sakura came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Lashanda's fingers and it running down her inner thighs. As she came, she squirted milk from her titties into the air and Lashanda's mouth. Lashanda, feeling Sakura cum made her cum, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Sakura's fingers and it running down her inner thighs. She continued to take Sakura's milk in her mouth and swallow it. They did not stop even after they came.

Lashanda and Sakura continued to finger each other's pussy while Lashanda sucked, bit, rubbed, and pinched Sakura's areolas for two hours. In the two hours, the two started to sweat a little, and they came several times. As Sakura came, she squirted milk out of her nipples into the air and Lashanda's mouth, and she continued to swallow it. Lashanda switched between nipples as she sucked on them. After they came the last time, Lashanda let go of Sakura's nipple, removed her hand from her breast, and the two pulled their fingers out of each other's pussies.

"Aaaaah… aaaaah… that was… amazing," breathed Sakura.

Lashanda smiled and continued to look at Sakura, who had a little bit of juice dripping down her titties. She moved her fingers to her lips before she put them in her mouth, tasting Sakura's pussy. She was amazed by how good Sakura tasted.

"Oh, that's so sexy," breathed Sakura with a blush.

She moved her fingers to her lips before she put them in her mouth, tasting Lashanda's pussy.

 _"Hmmm… it tastes a bit off,"_ thought Sakura. _"She must not be eating right."_

She decided to push that aside and save the information for later.

When they was done cleaning off their fingers, the two took their fingers out of their mouth. Lashanda took Sakura by the hand before leading her over to the hospital bed. Sakura was the first to climb up on the bed before lying down on her back. Lashanda climbed up on the bed and got over Sakura so that her pussy and ass, which was covered by her panties, was in front of Sakura's face, and her face was in front of Sakura's puffy pussy. She didn't wait as she leaned down, so she was face down ass up and buried her face in Sakura's pussy as she started licking it.

"Aaaah… oh, yes, yes, Lashanda, Lashanda!" moaned Sakura. "Eat the hell out of me, Baby!"

Sakura moved her hands up to Lashanda's panties before she started to take them off slowly. She soon couldn't take it anymore and took her panties off, revealing Lashanda's incredibly young puffy pussy. Sakura continued to look at her pussy and was amazed at how incredibly puffy and cute it was. She couldn't wait and put her hands on Lashanda's huge ass cheeks, rubbing them as she pushed her down, burying her face in Lashanda's puffy pussy. Sakura stuck her tongue out and started licking Lashanda's pussy, making her moan against her pussy and bury her face deeper in her pussy. 

The two continued to eat the hell out of each other for two hours, making each other cum several times, spraying cum out of their pussies into each others' waiting mouths. In the two hours, they was working up a good sweat that ran down their bodies. After they came the last time, Lashanda and Sakura stopped before Lashanda climbed off of Sakura.

Lashanda rolled Sakura over on her stomach before moving down to her legs and climbing on top of her, much to Sakura's excitement. She straddled Sakura's ass before she started moving her hips hard and relentlessly, making her pussy smack against her ass hard.

"AAAAH… OH, DAMN… YES… LASHANDA! LASHANDA!" moaned Sakura. "SMACK MY ASS! FUCK THE HELL OUT OF MY ASS, BABY! MAKE MY ASS RED!"

"OH, DAMN… AAAAH… AAAAH… SAKURA, SAKURA… THAT'S SO DAMN SEXY!" moaned Lashanda. "I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOUR SEXY ASS NICE AND RED!"

Sakura blushed from the compliment and was excited.

As Lashanda banged Sakura's ass, they both noticed a pretty blonde, blue, and pink-haired girl looking in the window of the Pokemon Center with a blush on their cheeks. They started masturbating as they watched Lashanda bang the hell out of Sakura's ass. While Lashanda continued to bang Sakura's ass, the three pretty girls started masturbating each other's pussies as they watched.

Lashanda continued to bang Sakura's ass for two hours. In the two hours, they worked up a great sweat that ran down their bodies, and they came several times. Lashanda came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Sakura's ass while Sakura came, spraying cum out of her pussy and getting the bed wet. The three pretty girls also came several times as they watched Lashanda bang Sakura's ass. After Lashanda and Sakura came the last time, Lashanda climbed off Sakura and smiled as she saw that her ass was red. The pink-haired pretty girl's cheeks flushed a bit darker as she saw Sakura's red ass while the other two had the same blush that they started with.

Sakura rolled over and looked at Lashanda with a blush still on her face. Lashanda moved her body so that her left leg was under Sakura's right leg, and her right leg was over Sakura's left leg before moving her body forward until her pussy touched against Sakura's pussy. Sakura was excited and sat up before the two of them started moving, making their pussies rub against each other. As the two rubbed their pussies together, Sakura's breasts bounced, which Lashanda noticed and made her excited, but it wasn't as much as Momo's breasts bounced. The three pretty girls continued to masturbate each other as they watched through the window of the Pokemon Center.

Lashanda stopped moving, making Sakura excited as she moved her right leg under her and pushed her over. She pushed Sakura's legs up before climbing on top of her thighs and started moving her hips hard and relentlessly, making her pussy smack against Sakura's pussy and her titties bounce. The pink-haired girl had the same dark flushed cheeks as she watched while the other two girls continued blushing.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… OOOH… FUCK, YES… LASHANDA! LASHANDA!" moaned Sakura. "FUCK MY PUSSY RED, BABY!"

"OOOH, DAMN, THAT'S SO SEXY!" moaned Lashanda. "I'M GOING TO MAKE THOSE SEXY TITTIES JIGGLE AS I MAKE YOUR PUSSY RED, AND WHEN I'M DONE, I'LL MAKE YOUR SEXY TITTIES RED!"

Sakura's cheeks flushed a bit darker, and she was excited. Lashanda continued to move her hips hard and relentlessly, making her pussy smack against Sakura's pussy and her titties bounce.

She continued to bang Sakura's pussy hard and relentlessly for two hours, making Sakura's titties jiggle. Heavy sweat ran down their bodies, and their hair was wet with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times, spraying cum out of their pussies onto each other's pussy. The three pretty girls also came several times as they watched Lashanda and Sakura trib. After they came the last time, Lashanda climbed off Sakura's thighs and smiled as she saw her pussy was red.

Lashanda moved before she climbed on Sakura's chest and started smacking her pussy against Sakura's titties hard, making them jiggle and making her moan. She continued to smack her pussy against Sakura's titties hard for two hours, making Sakura's titties jiggle. Heavy sweat continued to run down their bodies, and their hair dripped with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times with Lashanda cumming all over Sakura's titties and Sakura cumming all over the bed. The three pretty girls also came several times as they watched Lashanda bang Sakura's titties. After Lashanda and Sakura came the last time, she climbed off of Sakura's titties and smiled as she saw they was red before collapsing on her back, breathing heavily.

"That was… incredible," breathed Sakura.

They continued to lay there for a while as they tried to catch their breath, and as they did, Lashanda noticed the three pretty girls leave. Lashanda and Sakura's pussies was red, but only Sakura was the one that had a red ass and titties to go with it.

When they got their breath back, Sakura stood up unsteady and a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore. She got up and went about getting dressed in her nurse outfit before making her way over to Lashanda to finish checking her over, not that there was anything wrong with her.

Meanwhile, Elaine was dragging Brock throughout the city to do shopping.

"Elaine, don't you think we should get back?" questioned Brock.

Elaine stopped and turned to look at Brock before looking up at the sky. The poor man was reduced to carrying all the stuff that he and Elaine bought. He wanted to get back to the Pokemon Center as he was a little worried about Ash and was a bit hungry.

"Yeah, I think it will be a good idea to get something to eat," said Elaine.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Brock with a sigh. _"I never want to go shopping with a girl again."_

Elaine and Brock started making their way back to the Pokemon Center, and by this time, it was around eight at night. It took them a little longer than it should, but that was because Brock's feet hurt from walking all over the place. When they got to the Pokemon Center, they went through the doors, and Brock looked around, but there was no sign of Nurse Joy or Ash. There wasn't even a single Trainer in the Pokemon Center, but if Nurse Joy was held up looking after Ash, they must have either moved on or didn't need their Pokemon looked after.

"I hope there isn't anything wrong with Ash," said Brock, a bit worried.

"Nurse Joy is doing a thorough examination," explained Elaine. "They should be just about done."

Brock nodded his head before he went over to a table and relieved himself of the bags. Elaine made her way over before she sat down at the table to wait, and Brock sat down on the other side to relax.

It wasn't long when Ash was lead back out into the lobby by Nurse Joy, and she got a bit of information while Nurse Joy was finishing up checking her over. She heard from Nurse Joy about the Sensational Sisters and their names Lily, Daisy, and Violet Waterflower. Nurse Joy led Ash over to the table where Elaine and Brock was before having her sit down at the table.

"Is Ash alright?" asked Brock.

"Ash will be fine, just a bit fatigued," said Nurse Joy. "It will be best to make sure they eat healthy, well-balanced meals four times a day, and their plates should be twice as big. They're growing kids."

"Right," Brock agreed, glad that it wasn't nothing too serious. "I'll make sure that they eat."

"Speaking of that, I'll go get you all some food," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you," said Brock.

"Ah, don't think much of it," said Nurse Joy.

She left to make them something to eat, and it wasn't long after that when Ash, Elaine, and Brock was eating the food. While they was eating, Nurse Joy went about calling up her relatives and showing them her recent activities before sending them a video. She did this in a different room, as her relatives' voices would have allowed others to overhear.

Later that night, they was sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Nurse Joy had offered them a room at the Pokemon Center since it was late. Brock suggested that he could sleep in the same room as Ash, but Nurse Joy said there was plenty of rooms for them to have their own. That night, Elaine and Brock slept in their own room while Ash slept in Nurse Joy's room with her.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to see that Lashanda was gone. It couldn't be any later than four in the morning, and the only reason she woke up was the lack of feeling on her nipple and skin against her body. She wondered where Lashanda was and got up and dressed before going out of the bedroom to search for her.

Sakura made her way through the halls of the Pokemon Center to Elaine and Brock's rooms, checking them, thinking that Lashanda might be there, but Elaine and Brock was gone as well. After checking out their rooms, Sakura made her way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby. When she got there, she noticed that Lashanda, Brock, and Elaine were sitting at a table looking at a multicolored stone in Lashanda's hand. Her eyes widened as she recognized the stone before she made her way over to them.

"Ash," said Sakura.

They was so concentrated on the stone that they didn't notice her, and all three of them jumped, startled by her voice. Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to look at her with a hand over their chests.

"Uh, sorry about that," apologized Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry about it, but what is it, Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Huh? This?" asked Ash, holding up the stone.

"Yes."

"Found it in Mt. Moon along with another."

"Can I see?"

Ash smiled before she went through her bag and pulled out the bigger blue stone.

"See," said Ash. "Why do you ask? Do you know what they are?"

"I do," answered Nurse Joy.

"What are they?" asked Ash.

"This is a Mega Stone, and this is a Keystone," answered Nurse Joy as she pointed to the large blue stone before pointing to the multicolored stone.

"Mega Stone? Keystone?" questioned Ash, Brock, and Elaine, having never heard of them before.

"You're probably unaware of this, but most Pokemon have a final evolution," said Nurse Joy.

"Right," said Ash.

"However, what if I was to tell you that with a Mega Stone and Keystone, some Pokemon can evolve even further," said Nurse Joy.

"What? Seriously?" questioned Brock.

"Yes," answered Nurse Joy. "The Mega Stone that you have Ash is for Charmander's final evolution called Charizardite X."

"Well, I guess it was meant for you, Ash," said Brock.

"Yes," She agreed before she realized something. "Wait a minute. Charizardite X? Does that mean that Charmander's final evolution has more than one Mega Stone?"

"It does," answered Nurse Joy.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" questioned Brock.

"They're not usually known or seen around here," answered Nurse Joy.

"Then how do you know about it?" asked Brock.

"My relative knows about Mega Stones and Keystones," answered Nurse Joy.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was shocked by the information as they continued to look at the Mega Stone and Keystone. After a while, Ash decided to call Professor Oak and send him her Sandslash before showing him the Mega Stone and Keystone that she found, much to his shock. Not long after that, Ash's mother called, and she showed her the Mega Stone and Keystone before letting her know how her journey was going.

A little later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock sat at a table relaxing after eating breakfast made by Nurse Joy.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This chapter wasn't mostly another lemon scene between another Nurse Joy and Ash, but we did get to hear and learn some interesting things. The first thing we going to hear about was the first name of the Nurse Joys. Originally I wasn't sure about putting in names for the many different Nurse Joys, but in the end, I decided to as a way to show who is who. The names are mostly random Japanese names that I thought sounded good. The second thing we got to hear about was about the names of the Sensational Sisters, Lily, Daisy, and Violet. The last thing we got to hear about was how the stones that Ash found was a Mega Stone and Keystone. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next exciting chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the three she already has and the Pokemon egg, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	6. Foursome Flowering Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made it to Cerulean City. Lashanda and Sakura, who is the Nurse Joy of Cerulean had a bit of fun with each other with three witnesses. Elaine dragged Brock around town before they went back to the Pokemon Center. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Ash, Brock, and Elaine got up before they went outside, but their stuff was left inside, so Nurse Joy knew they would be back. Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued to watch as the sun started to rise, casting its bright light on a new day. They continued to watch it until the sun was in the sky before they made their way back inside and sat down at the table. Ash, Elaine, and Brock relaxed until close to nine in the morning when they got up and gathered their stuff.

"Well, later, Nurse Joy," said Ash.

"Later, Nurse Joy," said Elaine.

Brock went about flirting with Nurse Joy dramatically while Ash and Elaine watched. Nurse Joy rejected him, turning the poor man to stone. Ash and Elaine had to drag Brock out of the Pokemon Center towards the Cerulean City Gym, much to Nurse Joy's gratefulness. On the way, Brock recovered and started to walk with them.

When they got to the Gym, or in Elaine's case, what she thought was the Gym, they went inside. There was a water show going on that confused Elaine. Brock was in his own world as he fantasized about the girls while Ash took in their bodies and outfits that they had on.

 _"Nice bodies, but it would be nice if they was wearing bikinis or one-piece swimsuits that actually showed off their bodies,"_ thought Ash.

After the water show, Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked through the Gym.

 _"It's like an aquarium in here,"_ thought Elaine.

While they was looking around, Lily, Daisy, and Violet came around the corner, talking about the show but soon noticed Ash, Brock, and Elaine. They knew who Ash was as they saw the clothes when she was banging Nurse Joy. Lily was excited and ran forward before grabbing Ash by the arm.

"Come with me," said Lily.

She dragged Ash away and around the corner with Daisy running after them before Brock even got the chance to flirt with them. Violet stayed behind, and Brock turned to her before he started flirting with her dramatically. Violet rejected his offers, turning the poor man to stone. Elaine asked if this was the Cerulean Gym with Violet answering that it was, but that they will have to wait. Violet showed them to a room before she left to where Lily and Daisy was.

Meanwhile, Lily continued to lead Lashanda through the Gym and upstairs until she came to a room. She opened the door before she went inside with Lashanda. The room that Lily led her to was a fancy room complete with a balcony that overlooked Cerulean City. Lily led her over to the bed with pink blankets before having her sit down on the bed just as Daisy walked into the room.

Lily and Daisy went and got a chair before they pulled it over and sat down. Lashanda remained quiet as she looked at Lily and Daisy. The silence continued through the room for a little bit before Violet came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what did you think of the water ballet show?" asked Lily.

With the door now closed, Lashanda pulled the hood of her hoodie off her head, letting her beautiful butt length black hair cascade down her back.

"The show was great, but couldn't you have worn bikinis or one-piece swimsuits instead of those outfits? Like maybe a bikini with a frilly skirt, a white one-piece swimsuit, or better yet a white bikini," said Lashanda.

They blushed as she mentioned bikini and a bikini with a frilly skirt, but when she said a white one-piece swimsuit or a white bikini, they all blushed a bit darker.

"My, isn't she forward," said Daisy.

"So bold," said Violet.

"Ummmm… I-I-I… uh," stuttered Lashanda.

"She's so cute," said Lily. "She wanted to see our bodies when the white bikini got wet."

Lashanda's cheeks flushed. She couldn't deny it as it was true.

Lily got up before she went to a dresser and went through it before she left the room.

 _"Huh? Is she upset from what I said?"_ thought Lashanda.

Lashanda continued to sit there and remained silent. It wasn't too long when Lily's voice drifted out into the bedroom.

"Ladhanda, come here for a minute," said Lily.

Lashanda blinked before she got up and made her way to where Lily was with Daisy and Violet following. When she got to the door that connected to the bedroom, Lashanda pushed it open and walked in, but as soon as she walked in, she froze. She couldn't help but continued to look at the sight before her. Lily was standing there all wet in a white bikini that was transparent against her body. Lashanda's face went red, and steam started coming up from her head.

"Oh, dear, I think you broke her, Lily," said Daisy as she waved a hand in front of Lashanda's face.

"Yeah, maybe you should change before she faints," suggested Violet.

Daisy and Violet tried to get Lashanda out of the bathroom but struggled to budge the girl that appeared rooted to the spot. Lily walked over towards them with Lashanda's eyes following her. She passed them and went out into the room, and as she did, Lashanda unconsciously started following her.

"Well, that's one way to get her to move," said Daisy.

"Agreed," said Violet.

They followed Lashanda out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Lily had led Lashanda over to the bed, having her sit down before she sat down in her previous chair. Daisy and Violet made their way over before they sat down in chairs.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Violet.

"Hmmmm… that's a good question," said Daisy. "It must have been quite stimulating."

Lashanda continued to take in Lily's body. The swimsuit clung to her body, showing every curve and detail. Her breasts weren't large, but they was a decent size that allowed a fair amount of cleavage. A line ran down the core of her stomach, and a piercing was in her belly button. Why the hell she didn't show it was beyond Lashanda. It was adorable. The real kicker, though, was Lashanda could see that while Lily's puffy pussy was bald, there was a tuft of pink hair above her pussy. It would allow her to eat her without getting hair in her mouth, but it made it all the more adorable. Lashanda licked her lips at the thought before her eyes shifted to Daisy and Violet.

As Lashanda's eyes continued to shift between looking at Lily to Daisy and Violet, Lashanda stopped steaming and started to regain the natural color of her skin, but her cheeks remained flushed.

"Well, she looks much better," said Daisy.

"Yup," Violet agreed.

"I'm twelve," said Lily.

Lashanda looked at her as she said that.

 _"Wow, she's twelve, and her titties are that big?"_ thought Lashanda as her eyes shifted to Lily's titties.

"Do you like?" questioned Lily as she pushed her titties together.

"V-Very much," stuttered Lashanda.

Lily giggled as she heard that. Lashanda's eyes shifted to Daisy and Violet.

"I'm fourteen," said Violet.

"I'm sixteen," said Daisy.

Lashanda smiled, glad to know their ages.

"I'm eight," said Lashanda.

"Wow, she's so young," said Lily.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet was glad to know Lashanda's age.

Lily got up and went over to Lashanda before she crouched down to take her shoes off, giving Lashanda a beautiful view of her cleavage. Lily took her socks and shoes off before she stood up and took Lashanda's hand. She pulled Lashanda up and put her hands on the bottom of Lashanda's hoodie. Lashanda raised her arms, and Lily couldn't wait as she took Lashanda's hoodie and shirt off in one go, releasing her small developing breasts and perky nipples.

"So adorable," said Lily.

"At least she has some breasts," said Daisy.

"Even if she didn't, I wouldn't mind," said Lily.

"Well, that's true," said Daisy. "She looks like she's still developing."

"I wonder how big they will get," said Violet.

"I hope they get enormous," said Lily.

Lashanda's cheeks flushed a bit darker. If her tits get as big as Momo's, that will be some large titties. Lily put her hands on her pants and couldn't wait as she took Lashanda's pants and panties off in one go, leaving her nude and revealing her pristine mountainous pussy.

"Wow, it's amazing," said Lily.

"Incredibly," said Violet.

"It's so mountainous and pristine," said Daisy.

Lashanda's cheeks continued to flush darkly from the compliments.

Lily sat her back down on the bed before her, Daisy, and Violet got undressed. Lashanda could see that while Lily had a bit of hair, her sisters, Daisy and Violet's pussy was bald. Lily made her way over to Lashanda before she climbed up on top of her and leaned down to take her right nipple in her mouth. While she sucked on Lashanda's nipple, Lily moved her right hand down to Lashanda's pussy, and Lashanda moved her right hand down to Lily's pussy before they pushed their pointer, middle, and ring finger inside. They started fingering each other's pussy while Lily sucked on Lashanda's nipples. 

As Lily and Lashanda was finger fucking each other's pussy while Lily sucked on Lashanda's nipples, Daisy and Violet moved over to Lashanda's left. Lashanda moved her left hand to Daisy's puffy pussy before she pushed her pointer, middle, and ring finger inside of her. Daisy moved her left hand towards Violet's puff pussy before she pushed her pointer, middle, and ring finger inside of her. They all started moving their fingers in and out of each other's pussy while Lily sucked on Lashanda's nipples in a foursome. While Lashanda was finger fucking Lilly, she moved her thumb to her pubic hair before she started rubbing it. Lily gave a muffled moan before she bit down on Lashanda's nipple from the pleasure of Lashanda rubbing her pubic hair.

"AHHHHHH… OOOOOH… MY NIPPLE IS BEING BITTEN!" moaned Lashanda in a bit of pain and pleasure.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… OOOOH, YES, LASHANDA, LASHANDA!" moaned Daisy. "FASTER! HARDER! FINGER THE HELL OUT OF OUT PUSSIES!"

"OOOOH… AAAAAH… DAMN, YES, YES. LASHANDA, LASHANDA!" moaned Violet.

Even though it was Daisy that was fingering Violet, she was thinking of Lashanda as Daisy finger fucked her.

They all started plunging their fingers in and out of each other's pussy faster and harder, making a lot of wet noises and wetness that ran down their inner thighs. Lily couldn't take it anymore and was the first one that came, spaying cum out of her pussy onto Lashanda's fingers, and as she came, she bit down on Lashanda's nipple. Lashanda feeling Lily cum and bite down on her nipple, was the next one that came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Lily's fingers. Daisy and Violet seeing Lily and Lashanda cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies onto Lashanda and Daisy's fingers.

They didn't stop as they fingered each other, swapping between each other as they did, so everyone got a chance to finger fuck and suck on everyone's nipples. They continued to finger fuck each other while sucking on each other's nipples while switching for two hours. In the two hours, they started to sweat and came several times. After they came the last time, they pulled their fingers out of each other's pussies and stopped sucking on whoever's nipples they was sucking on.

They continued to pant and huff as they caught their breath. Lily was excited and pushed Lashanda down on the bed before she got on the bed and laid her down on her back. Lily bent her legs and pushed them up with them apart while Daisy and Violet climbed on the bed. Daisy made her way over towards Lashanda's head before she climbed over her and pushed herself down towards her face. Lashanda started licking her pussy just as Lily leaned down so that she was face down ass up and buried her face into her pussy. She started licking it just as Violet leaned down and started licking Lily's pussy.

They continued to eat each other out, but Lily was eating out Lashanda hard and with enthusiasm. While Lily was eating out Lashanda, she moved her hands to her ass cheeks and started rubbing them. After a little bit, Lily shoved her tongue inside Lashanda's pussy and began licking the inside, getting a muffled moan from Lashanda before she came into Lily's waiting mouth. As Lashanda came into Lily's mouth, she took it in her mouth and swallowed it, and as she did, Lily came into Violet's waiting mouth. Daisy and Violet seeing Lashanda cum and tasting Lily's cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies into Lashanda's mouth or onto the bed. When they came down, Daisy got off of Lashanda, Violet moved back from Lily, and Lily lifted her head from Lashanda's pussy. 

"My turn!" shouted Lashanda.

She tackled Lily, knocking her over on her back, much to Lily's excitement. Lashanda bent her legs and pushed them up with them apart before she buried her face into Lily's pussy and started to devour it. While Lashanda devoured Lily's pussy, she moved her left hand to her left ass cheek and started rubbing it. At the same time, Lashanda moved her right hand to Lily's pubic hair before she started rubbing it.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… LASHANDA, LASHANDA! YES, YES… DEVOUR MY PUSSY! RUB MY PUBIC HAIR CUTTIE!" moaned Lily.

Violet made her way over to Lily's head before she climbed over her and pushed herself down towards her face. Lashanda was face down ass up as she ate out Lily's pussy, and Daisy leaned down before she started licking Lashanda's pussy. They went back to eating each other out, but Lashanda was devouring Lily's pussy with a ravenous appetite. As Lashanda was devouring Lily's pussy, she shoved her tongue inside Lily and started to tongue fuck Lily's pussy while licking the inside. Lily was unable to take it and came, exploding into Lashanda's waiting mouth. As Lily came into Lashanda's mouth, she took it in her mouth and swallowed it, and as she did, Lashanda came into Daisy's waiting mouth. Daisy and Violet seeing Lily cum and tasting Lashanda's cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies into Lily's mouth or onto the bed.

They continued to eat each other out in a foursome, swapping between each other as they did, so everyone got a chance to eat each other's pussies out. They eat each other out while switching for two hours. In the two hours, they was working up a good sweat that ran down their bodies and came several times. After they came the last time, Lashanda sat up, huffing and panting for air.

Lily tackled Lashanda, knocking her over on her back before she rolled her over on her stomach. Lily climbed on top of Lashanda, straddling her ass and started rubbing her pussy against her huge ass hard and relentlessly, making Lashanda blush cutely and moan. Daisy made her way in front of Lashanda before she got down on her stomach with her pussy in front of Lashanda's face. Lashanda went about eating out Daisy while Lily banged the hell out of her ass. Violet made her way behind Lily and climbed on her ass before she started rubbing her pussy against her huge ass hard and relentlessly.

While Lily was banging Lashanda's ass hard and relentlessly while her sister Violet banged her ass, she pushed her pubic hair against Lashanda's ass and rubbed it against it. Lashanda feeling Lily's pubic hair rubbing against her couldn't take it anymore, and she came at the same time as Lily, exploding cum out of their pussies on Lashanda's ass and the bed. Daisy and Violet seeing Lashanda and Lily cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies on Lily's ass and the bed. After they came the last time, Violet and Daisy moved away, and Lily got up, huffing, panting, and licking her lips sexily.

"My turn!" shouted Lashanda.

She got up, spun Lily around, pushed her over, and climbed on top of her ass before she started rubbing her pussy against Lily's ass hard and relentlessly, making Lily blush and moan. Violet made her way in front of Lily before she got down on her stomach with her pussy in front of Lily's face. Lily went about eating out Violet while Lashanda banged the hell out of her ass. Daisy made her way behind Lashanda and climbed on her ass before she started rubbing her pussy against her huge ass hand and relentlessly.

They continued to bang each other's ass in a foursome, swapping between each other as they did, so everyone got a chance to bang each other's ass. They banged each other's ass while switching for two hours. In the two hours, they was working up a great sweat that ran down their bodies and came several times. After they came the last time, Lashanda sat up, huffing and panting for air.

Lily was so excited and tackled Lashanda, knocking her over on her back before bending her legs and pushing them up with them apart. She climbed on top of Lashanda, straddling her thighs and started rubbing her pussy against Lashanda's pussy hard and relentlessly, making Lashanda moan. Daisy made her way in front of Lashanda before she climbed over her and pushed herself down towards her face. Lashanda started devouring her pussy while Lily banged the hell out of her pussy. Violet climbed over Lashanda and got down on her hands and knees with her pussy in front of Daisy. Daisy started eating out Violet while she rubbed Lily's breasts, and french kissed her.

As Lily was banging Lashanda's ass hard and relentlessly while french kissing her sister Violet, she made her pubic hair rub against Lashanda's pelvis. Lily's right hand moved towards Lashanda's pelvis and started rubbing it with her pointer and middle finger while her left hand moved towards her ass and grabbed it. Lashanda feeling Lily's pubic hair rub against her pelvis, Lily's fingers rubbing her pelvis, and Lily's pussy rubbing against her pussy hard and relentlessly couldn't take it anymore. She came at the same time as Lily, exploding cum out of their pussies on each other's pussy. Daisy and Violet seeing Lashanda and Lily cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies into Lashanda and Daisy's mouths. After they came down, Violet and Daisy moved away, and Lily got up, huffing and panting.

"My turn!" shouted Lashanda.

She tackles Lily, knocking her over on her back, much to Lily's excitement and want. Lashanda bent her legs and pushed them up with them apart before she climbed on top of Lily, straddling her thighs and started rubbing her pussy against Lily's pussy hard and relentlessly, making Lily moan. Violet made her way in front of Lily before she climbed over her and pushed herself down towards her face. Lily started licking her pussy while Lashanda banged the hell out of her pussy. Daisy climbed over Lashanda and got down on her hands and knees with her pussy in front of Lashanda. Lashanda started devouring her pussy while banging the hell out of Lily's pussy hard and relentlessly. While she did that, Daisy and Violet began to rub each other's breasts while french kissing each other.

They continued to bang each other's ass while eating each other out in a foursome, swapping between each other as they did, so everyone got a chance to bang each other's pussy and eat each other out. They banged each other's pussy while eating each other out, swapping between them for two hours. Heavy sweat ran down their bodies, and their hair was wet with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times, exploding or spraying cum out of their pussies onto each other's pussies or in each other's mouths. After they came the last time, they all moved, huffing and panting for air.

Lily was so horny and couldn't wait as she tackled Lashanda, knocking her over on her back. She climbed up on Lashanda's breasts before she started rubbing her pussy and pubic hair against her small developing breasts. While she was doing that, Daisy was eating out Lashanda's pussy while Lashanda was eating out Violet's pussy. While Daisy was eating out Lashanda's pussy, she was fingering her pussy. Lashanda soon couldn't take it anymore and came at the same time as Lily, exploding cum out of their pussies on Lashanda's breasts and in Daisy's waiting mouth. Daisy and Violet seeing or tasting Lashanda and Lily cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies in Lashanda's waiting mouth and the bed. After they came, they all moved, and Lashanda got up, huffing and puffing.

"My turn!" shouted Lashanda.

Lashanda tackled Lily, knocking her over on her back, much to Lily's excitement and want. Lashanda climbed up on Lily's breasts before she started rubbing her pussy against her breasts, making Lily blush and moan. While she was doing that, Violet was eating out Lily's pussy while Lily was eating out Daisy's pussy. While Violet was eating out Lily's pussy, she was fingering her pussy. Lily soon couldn't take it anymore and came at the same time as Lashanda, exploding cum out of their pussies on Lily's breasts and in Violet's waiting mouth. Daisy and Violet seeing or tasting Lily and Lashanda cum was the next ones that came, spraying cum out of their pussies in Lily's waiting mouth and the bed.

They continued to bang each other's titties while eating or getting eaten out in a foursome, swapping between each other as they did, so everyone got a chance to bang each other's titties and eat each other out. They banged each other's titties while eating each other out, swapping between them for two hours. Heavy sweat continued to run down their bodies, and their hair dripped with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times, exploding or spraying cum out of their pussies onto each other's titties or in each other's mouths. After they came the last time, they all moved before collapsing, huffing and panting for air.

"That was… wonderful," breathed Lily.

Lashanda, Daisy, and Violet agreed before their tongues hanged out of their mouth sexily. They continued to lay there as they tried to get their breath back. They all had red pussies, asses, and titties, but Lashanda and Lily's pussy, ass, and titties was redder than Daisy and Violet's. By this time it was getting late at seven at night, and when they got their breath back, they had dinner. Once dinner was over, they shut the lights off, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Brock and Elaine ate dinner before they went to sleep, with each one having their own dreams and fantasies.

"Come on, get up, you two," came Daisy's voice in the early morning.

"I don't want to," groaned Lashanda and Lily in unison. "I'm too sore."

"Well, that your two's fault for banging each other so hard," said Daisy. "Besides, your friends are waiting."

"It was wonderful," groaned Lashanda and Lily in unison.

"Elaine isn't my friend, she is my girlfriend," groaned Lashanda.

Their eyes fluttered open before they noticed that their faces was near each other's pussies and blushed. Lily, who was on top of Lashanda with her pussy near her face and her face near Lashanda's pussy, rolled off of Lashanda onto her back.

"Go take a bath with each other," giggled Daisy. "It'll help relieve the pain."

"I suppose we don't have a choice," sighed Lashanda.

She got on her hands and knees a bit funny before crawling over Lily, who blushed a bit darker. Lashanda got off the bed and stood up a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore from last night's activities. Lily sighed before she followed and got off the bed, but she was standing a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore from last night's activities. They made their way to the bathroom, walking a bit funny.

While they was in the bathroom, Lashanda and Lily washed each other's body before they relaxed in the fancy bathtube. Once they was done, they got out feeling a little better and a little more awake. They made their way out of the bathroom and had breakfast.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. There isn't much to this chapter other than the foursome yuri lemon between Lashanda, Lily, Daisy, and Violet. Some of you might have noticed that I changed Lashanda's age, and there was a few reasons why I did that. The first reason is that Trainers usually start their journey at the age of ten, and I messed up when I started the story out. Lashanda was supposed to be ten years old at the start, but I accidentally put twelve. The second reason why I changed it is for Character Progression throughout the series. Girls tend to grow differently than boys do, and most go through puberty at the age of 8-13 years old. As for Daisy, Violet, and Lily, you probably noticed that I made their ages a bit younger than what they probably are, but I think it was for the best. The chapter got a bit short, so I decided to add in a little of the next day in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the four she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	7. Surprises and Clash Between Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock went to the Cerulean Gym but saw a water show that was being performed. Ash got dragged off and had a bit of fun with Lily, Daisy, and Violet, the Cerulean Gym leaders. What will happen next? Well, we are about to see that as the story continues.

After getting breakfast, Lashanda, Lily, Daisy, and Violet relaxed for an hour. Once they relaxed for an hour, Lashanda got up before she went over to her clothes that was scattered around the bedroom. She was about to put them on.

"Come on, can't you wear a dress?" asked Lily.

"I don't like dresses," answered Lashanda.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

"They're long and plain," answered Lashanda.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet looked at her as she said that. No one must have taken her shopping before.

"They're not all like that," said Lily.

"Huh?" questioned Lashanda.

"There are different types of dresses," answered Lily.

"There is?" questioned Lashanda.

She didn't know much about female clothes and thought most dresses was long and plain. Lily got up before she went over to the closet and opened it up to reveal different dresses and clothes. Lashanda got up before she went over and looked at them.

"Wow, there are so many," said Lashanda.

Lily picked out a dress before holding it up.

"See, this one isn't plain or long," said Lily.

Lashanda looked at it and was amazed. She never thought that dresses was made like that. Lashanda turned back to the closet before she started looking through it curiously. As she did, she noticed a pink and white outfit and pulled it out.

"What's this?" asked Lashanda.

Lily blushed as she looked at it. The outfit that Lashanda pulled out was a pink and white dress with pink cat ears and tail.

"Is this some sort of costume?" asked Lashanda.

"No, it's a regular outfit," answered Daisy.

"Huh? How you wear it?" asked Lashanda, looking at the cat tail that had beads on the end of it.

"Here, I'll show you," said Lily excitedly with a blush.

"Okay," said Lashanda as she handed her the outfit.

Lily took the dress and went over to the bed before laying the dress on it. She picked up the cat tail before she made her way over to Lashanda and around her. Lily put her left arm around her and rested her hand on Lashanda's pelvis before putting the beads up against her ass hole.

"Woah, wait a minute! What are you… Aaaaah!" said Lashanda before she moaned at the end.

Lily started pushing the beads of the cat tail inside of Lashanda's ass hole. Surprisingly it was not as painful as it should have been.

"Aaaah… oooh… it's spreading my ass… and going into my ass hole!" moaned Lashanda.

Daisy and Violet blushed as they watched their sister push the cat tail into Lashanda's huge ass. Lashanda had a blush on her face and continued to huff and pant with her tongue sticking out as Lily pushed the cat tail into her ass hole. Lashanda's pussy got wet as it ran down her inner thighs, and it didn't help that Lily was rubbing her pelvis with her fingers. After a little bit, Lily stopped pushing the cat tail into Lashanda's ass hole.

Lashanda huffed and panted a little, "Is it in?"

"Only halfway," answered Lily.

Lashanda's eyes widen as she heard that. She wasn't sure if her ass hole will be able to take it. She didn't get much time to think about it as Lily started pushing more of it into her ass hole. Lashanda blushed and started huffing and panting with her tongue sticking out. After a little bit, Lily finally got the beads of the cat tail inside of Lashanda's ass hole.

"Alright, it's in," said Lily.

Lashanda huffed and pantied for a little bit with a blush on her face.

"I think I'll stick with this," said Lashanda.

"Agreed," said Lily.

There was no way they would let a man stick their penis in their ass.

"Just to let you know, Lily broke her hymen with that the night before," said Daisy.

Lashanda's cheeks flushed a bit darker, her heart started beating rapidly in her chest, and pleasure raced through her body.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… OOOOOH… LILY'S PUSSY IS FUCKING ME… IN THE ASS HOLE!" moaned Lashanda.

Lashanda's legs shook, and wetness dripped from her pussy and down her thighs. Lily's cheeks flushed a bit darker, but she was turned on from Lashanda getting off from the tail being in her pussy. She walked around Lashanda before she got down and started licking her pussy.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… LILY, EAT ME OUT! FUCK MY ASS HOLE!" moaned Lashanda.

The cat tail was responding to Lashanda as it swayed side to side, showing her excitement and pleasure. Lashanda couldn't take it much longer and soon came hard into Lily's waiting mouth. Lily continued to take Lashanda's cum in her mouth and swallow it. When Lashanda was done cumming, Lily got up with a little bit of cum left in her mouth and went over to Daisy and Violet. The three stuck their tongues out before they started sharing Lashanda's cum.

When they was done, Lily went and got the pink and white dress before she helped Lashanda into it. After Lashanda was in the dress, Lily led her over to the bed and had her sit down before she started putting the socks and dress shoes on her feet that went with it. To finish the outfit off, Lily place the cat ears in her hair before she went about doing her hair. Lily put Lashanda's hair up in two buns at the side of her head with pigtails coming from them, and two bangs framed her face that went down to her chest. With the outfit now done, Lily helped Lashanda up on her feet before she stepped back to look at her. Lily's face went red with how adorably cute Lashanda looked while Daisy and Violet blushed.

"She's so adorable!" squealed Lily.

Lashanda continued to blush darkly. After a little bit, Lily got dressed in the two-piece white bikini while Daisy got dressed in a one-piece yellow swimsuit, and Violet got dressed in a two-piece blue bikini.

While Lily gushed over Lashanda about how cute she was, Daisy made her way out of the room and went to get Lashanda's friend and girlfriend. She stopped by Elaine's room first before she went to Brock's room. When Brock answered the door and saw who it was, he started flirting with Daisy. Daisy rejected him, making the poor man turn to stone. She led them out of the room and to the arena where the battles take place in the gym. When done, Daisy made her way back to the room.

Brock and Elaine waited next to the pool where the battle will take place before they noticed Daisy come back with her sisters. They also saw that there was a girl with them, and while Elaine knew who it was, Brock did not. Brock guessed that it must be a friend of the sisters.

"Wow, she's going to be pretty when she grows up," said Brock with his thoughts spilling out.

Brock continued to take in the young girl that was with Daisy, Violet, and Lily. The girl was short, but the bulk of her body was huge. The outfit that she had on was a bit large on her but showed off enough skin. The most unusual thing was she had a cat tail that came out from under the dress before curving up in the air and cat ears on her head. Brock didn't think too much of the cat's tail and ears and thought it was part of the outfit.

"That's Ash," replied Elaine with a dark blush.

"What?" questioned Brock.

"Her real name is Lashanda Alycia Youko Ilyinishna Ketchum, and she is eight years old," answered Elaine.

Brock was in shock as he looked at Lashanda. He started picturing Ash and Lashanda side by side, but it was hard to recognize that Ash was Lashanda. The two looked completely different, but now that he was seeing them side by side, they both had the same face. Brock was completely dumbfounded with the information. Thankfully, he was lucky she was young, or he would of embarrassed himself.

"Lately, we aren't so keen on battling after having lost to three trainers from Pallet Town," said Lily.

Elaine was about to speak up but was cut off as Lily continued.

"But if you battle Lashanda," said Lily. "We will be happier to battle you both."

"Sure," said Lashanda.

"Alright, here are how we are going to do things," said Lily. "I will battle Lashanda, and Daisy will battle Elaine. Does that work for both of you?"

"That works for me," answered Elaine.

"Same here," said Lashanda.

"Good, now as for the rules, normally we use two Pokemon each, but we would like to use three," said Lily. "Do you agree to the changes?"

"I agree," said Lashanda.

"Same here," said Elaine.

"Then that is settled," said Lily. "Elaine, you can have your match…"

She was about to go on when they was interrupted.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice, getting everyone's attention.

Lashanda's face paled as she saw that it was the annoying stalker. She had totally forgotten about her with her recent activities. Lashanda's tail stood up on end like a cat that was hissing at someone they disliked. It was a good thing no one other than Lily was behind her, or they would have seen she had no panties on, not that she would have minded Elaine, Daisy, or Violet. Elaine looked a bit more annoyed than freaked out.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" questioned Daisy.

"Huh? Misty?" questioned Elaine and Lashanda.

"Our younger sister," answered Violet.

Lashanda and Elaine's eyes widen as they heard that.

"That's right, I'm the fourth Sensational Sister," answered Misty as she puffed her non-existent chest out.

"There are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt," said Lily.

 _"So they don't like her either, huh?"_ thought Lashanda.

Misty had a tick mark on her head.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Daisy. "I thought you said you weren't coming back until you became a great Trainer."

"I only came here because that girl and her…" said Misty, pointing at Elaine before looking around for the boy.

She didn't see the boy in the room, but she did notice a girl and the outfit she was in.

"Ugh… at it again, are you?" questioned Misty. "Dressing people up like dolls."

She apparently wasn't very bright and thought the cat tail was part of the outfit.

"At least she looks cute, unlike you flat chest," said Lily.

Misty had a tick mark on her head as she heard that. She ignored her before looking at Elaine.

"You and your friend left me in the Viridian Forest!" shouted Misty, glaring at Elaine.

"You're the one that said you was only going in the same direction," replied Elaine.

"T-T-That…" said Misty, unable to think of a comeback.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily looked confused about what was going on.

"What, cat got your tongue?" questioned Elaine.

"Well, your the ones that was rude!" shouted Misty. "You would even share your food."

"Why should we have to when you was not with us, Stalker?" questioned Elaine.

Brock continued to watch what was going on with confusion until he heard Elaine say stalker.

 _"So this is the girl that was the stalker?"_ questioned Brock.

"Stalker!" shouted Misty as a tick mark appeared on her head. "Those are fighting words! I challenge you as the fourth Sensational Sister!"

"There are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt," stated Lily.

Misty had a tick mark on her head.

"Besides, unless you have three Pokemon, you can't fight," said Daisy.

"What? But the rules state it's only supposed to be two," said Misty.

"And we asked for a three on three battle, and they agreed to the rules," said Lily, looking at Lashanda.

Misty grumbled as she only had two Pokemon.

"Well, I can still beat her with two!" shouted Misty. "She's pathetic and can't even beat a thing!"

"You mean the Caterpie that you so rudely kicked, Stalker!" shouted Elaine.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily gasped as they heard that. They knew their sister had a bad temper, but they never thought she would resort to kicking a Pokemon.

"Shut up!" shouted Misty as she butted heads with Elaine. "You're the ones that couldn't get rid of it!"

"It wasn't doing anything!" shouted Elaine. "It's not like some criminal or some strong Pokemon attacked you!"

"You couldn't even beat a strong Pokemon!" shouted Misty. "I'll beat you and send you packing. Then I'll find that boy and beat some sense into him!"

"Your on! Bring it, Stalker!" shouted Elaine.

Lily turned to look at Lashanda.

"Might as well let them," said Lashanda.

They nodded their heads at her.

A little later, Misty and Elaine was standing on platforms in the middle of a pool.

"This will be a two on two battle like the proper rules state!" yelled Misty.

"You're not very bright, are you?" questioned Elaine. "The rules state that if a challenger agrees to optional rules, then those rules apply!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Misty with a tick mark on her head.

"Bring it!" shouted Elaine.

Misty picked a Poke Ball before throwing it as she called out her Pokemon, "Let's go, Staryu!"

The Pokemon came out and land on a platform in front of her. Elaine pulled her Pokedex out before scanning it to find out that it was a Staryu and information about it.

"Yeah, I suppose you have to show of your jewelry since you have nothing else to show off!" shouted Elaine.

"What did you say!" yelled Misty.

"You heard me, flat-chested Stalker!" shouted Elaine.

"At least I don't have bags on my chest!" yelled Misty.

"Well, it's better than being flat-chested at least!" shouted Elaine.

"Shut up and pick you Pokemon, so I can kick your ass!" shouted Misty.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Lashanda, Lily, Daisy, and Violet watched. Brock was in front of them and turned to look at Lashanda.

"So this is the stalker you was talking about?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, we was going through the Viridian Forest when we heard a shriek," said Lashanda. "We thought that someone was being attacked by a strong rampaging Pokemon or a criminal and made our way there when we ran into her. When we got there, she was freaking out over a Caterpie and asked up to get rid of it. We thought the whole scene was stupid, so we didn't do anything, but she ended up kicking the Caterpie and sending it flying towards a tree. It would have hit it if I didn't dodge after the poor thing. After that, we left, but as we went, she started following us, acting all sneaky like a stalker. When I questioned her about it, she said she was just going in the same direction. After going around in circles and walking slowly, we decided to stop to get something to eat. She started whining about how we weren't sharing our food with her, even though she wasn't with us. After that, we told her we was going to look around, but really we went to go train. While we was training, I noticed that the Caterpie was watching us, so when we got done, I asked it if it could do us a favor and call some friends to get her off our backs and teach her a lesson. The Caterpie agreed, and Elaine and I made our way to Pewter City, leaving her behind. That was the last we saw of her until today, but I didn't know she was Lily, Daisy, and Violet's sister."

Daisy, Violet, and Lily frowned and wasn't very happy with their sister as they hard all that. They ultimately agreed with Lashanda and understood why she didn't want Misty around them, especially after what she did. Brock shook his head, a bit disappointed to hear all that as he looked at the field.

"Well, I can agree with that, but it looks like she has a grudge against you two," said Brock.

"It doesn't matter, she won't be winning this match," said Lashanda.

"You seem confident about that," said Brock.

"I am," stated Lashanda. "If there is one thing Elaine hates the most, it is anyone that would try to assault me physically. I'm afraid to say it, but your sister lit a torch that should have been left alone. The last time someone tried to assault me physically, she kicked them in the balls and left them squirming in pain."

Brock flinched as he heard that, a bit horrified at the thought. He made a mental note to not ever get on Elaine's bad side.

"Although, I suppose she already was annoyed by her following us from the start," said Lashanda.

They continued to wait as the battle was about to begin.

Meanwhile, back done at the pool, Elaine picked a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon.

"Let's go!" shouted Elaine as she threw the Poke Ball.

Her Pokemon came out of the Poke Ball on a platform in front of her. Misty paled as she saw the Pokemon that Elaine picked to go up against her. The Pokemon that Elaine picked was a female Pickachu.

"What's the matter? You're looking a bit blue," said Elaine.

Pickachu snickered as she heard her Trainer.

"So, just because you have a Pikachu doesn't mean your going to win!" shouted Misty.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave," said Elaine.

Pikachu used Thunder Wave on Staryu, paralyzing it.

"Staryu, wash it off," said Misty.

Staryu fell into the water and sunk to the bottom, but Elaine wasn't going to give it a chance to recover.

"Pickachu, jump into the water," said Elaine.

Pickachu jumped into the water.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock," said Elaine.

Pikachu let loose a Thunder Shock that traveled through the water and hit Staryu. After the attack, Staryu floated up from the bottom fainted.

"Staryu return," said Misty recalling her Pokemon.

While she recalled Staryu, Pikachu climbed up onto the platform and stood on it in front of Elaine.

"Starmie, I choose you!" shouted Misty calling her second Pokemon.

The Pokemon came out and stood in front of her. Elaine pulled out her Pokedex before scanning it to get information on it.

"Leave it to someone that has nothing else to show off to show off her jewelry," said Elaine.

"Shut up!" yelled Misty.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave," said Elaine.

Pikachu used Thunder Wave at Starmie, paralyzing it.

"Starmie, wash it off," said Misty.

Stamie fell into the water and sunk to the bottom of it before springing back up out of the water refreshed.

"Pikachu, stick your tail in the water," said Elaine.

Pikachu stuck its tail in the water.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave," said Elaine.

Pikachu used Thunder Wave at Starmie, paralyzing it.

Misty frowned as she saw her Starmie was paralyzed.

"Starmie, wash it off," said Misty.

Starmie fell into the water and sunk to the bottom, but as it did, Elaine smiled.

"Wrong! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Elaine.

Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt that traveled through the water and electrocuted Misty's Starmie. Misty cringed as she didn't think that she would use the water as a grounding circuit to send Thunderbolt through it. When the attack died down, Starmie floated up from the bottom of the water fainted.

"Starmie return," said Misty recalling her Pokemon.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Lashanda, Lily, Daisy, Violet, and Brock watched the battle. Brock was amazed as he watched Elaine battle.

"Amazing, she used the water to her advantage," said Brock.

"That's Elaine for you," said Lashanda. "She uses super-effective Pokemon against her opponents if she has any."

Brock nodded his head. It was an excellent strategy to use super-effective types against an opponent, but he knew from his previous battle that it is not a surefire way to win a fight. They made their way down to the battle field while Brock moved in the stands to get a better view. When they got down to the area, Lily walked over toward Elaine.

"Elaine, this is the Cascade Badge," said Lily, holding out a teardrop badge. "It's all yours."

Elaine smiled and took it before holding it up, "Alright, I got the Cascade Badge!"

Misty remained quiet and didn't say anything after her defeat, at least for the time being.

"Now it's my turn to battle," said Lily before turning to look at Lashanda. "You ready?"

"Yup," said Lashanda.

"It's not like she's going to win," said Misty as she looked at Lashanda. "She's just a little kid from some backcountry town that most likely doesn't know anything about Pokemon."

Everyone ignored her as they heard that.

A little later, Lily and Lashanda was standing on the platforms in the middle of the pool. Everyone else was up in the stands watching as the battle was about to begin. Lily and Lashanda continued to look at each other with a smile, spending a bit of time soaking it all in.

"Come on, fight already!" yelled Misty.

Lashanda and Lily didn't make a move as they continued to look at each other. After a bit, Lily picked her first Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon.

"Poliwag, let's go!" shouted Lily as she threw the Poke Ball.

Poliwag came out in front of her and stood on the platform.

Lashanda picked her Luxury Ball before she threw it as she called out her Pokemon, "Nidoran, let's go!"

"What a poor choice to make," remarked Misty.

The others ignored her as they watched the battle between Lily and Lashanda.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!" shouted Lashanda.

Nidoran shot out a Poison Sting at Poliwag.

"Poliwag, stop it with Water Gun!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag shot out a Water Gun at the Poison Sting, and the two attacks collide, but Lashanda's Nidoran being stronger, her attack broke through the Water Gun and hit Poliwag. Poliwag was poisoned from the Poison Sting.

"Poliwag, jump in the water, wash it off, and stay in the water!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag jumped in the water and washed off the poison, but didn't come up out of the water.

Lashanda remained calm even though she knew that she was at a major disadvantage. She knew that there was no way for her to counter her Pokemon with it being underwater.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun from underwater!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag used Water Gun from underwater and hit Nidoran with it.

"Now use Bubble!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag used Bubble from underwater towards Nidoran.

"Stop it with Poison Sting!" shouted Lashanda.

Nidoran shot Poison Sting at the Bubble popping them.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun!" shouted Lily.

Poliwage used Water Gun from underwater and hit Nidoran with it.

The two continued to use the same tactics, but Water Gun always hit Nidoran. After a bit, Nidoran fainted.

"Nidoran return," said Lashanda recalling Nidoran.

Lashanda looked down at Nidoran's Luxury Ball.

"You did well," said Lashanda.

"Ha, I knew it! The kid is a rookie!" yelled Misty.

"Would you shut up!" shouted Brock, turning to look at her.

Brock was getting annoyed. He was glad that the girl wasn't traveling with them because he didn't know if he could put up with her constant annoyance.

"Hey, no need to be rude!" yelled Misty.

"I'm trying to watch the match!" shouted Brock.

"My sister is going to win anyway!" yelled Misty. "That kid doesn't stand a chance. She's only eight!"

Brock ignored her as best as he could and went back to watching the match.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Lashanda looked forward at Lily. She was an excellent Trainer, and it showed. Sure she knew that sending Nidoran out wasn't a good start from the beginning, but she didn't have much of a choice. Her Charmeleon wouldn't be any good in this condition considering its size, which left her with only three Pokemon to battle with. The odds was stacked against her, but Lashanda wasn't going to go down without at least a fight to the end. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter seven of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I hope you like it. The chapter didn't get as long as I would have liked it, but it was close to the 4k mark, and I thought that was at least good enough. I want to save the rest of it for the next chapter, and hopefully, I can get it long enough to be a separate chapter. We got to learn a bit more in this chapter and see some exciting things take place. The first thing we got to see was that Lily has dresses, and one of the dresses has a cat tail and cat ears that go with it. Keep in mind I won't be putting toys in the story, and the cat tail is only to give the dresses a more cute appeal while also some stimulation. The second thing we got to see was Brock finding out that Ash was actually a girl and not a boy. The last thing we got to learn about was the identity of the stalker that was following Ash and Elaine around. Most of you probably already guessed as much, but it is nice to get a name to go with that face. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next explosive chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the four she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	8. A Fierce Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Lashanda and Elaine was able to get their battle at the Cerulean Gym. Before the battle can get underway, they was interrupted and found out the stalker's identity, who was none other than Misty, the youngest Sister of the Sensational Sisters. Misty and Elaine got into it before it was settled that the two would battle. Misty thought it would be simple, but Elaine proved her wrong. Now Lily and Lashanda face off against each other, and Lashanda is one Pokemon down. What will happen as their battle continues? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Lashanda smiled before she picked her second Luxury Ball and called out her next Pokemon.

"Dratini, your up!" shouted Lashanda as she threw the Luxury Ball.

Dratini came out in front of her on the platform.

"What is that Pokemon?" questioned Misty.

Everyone ignored her so they can continue watching the match.

"Dratini, jump in the water and get it!" shouted Lashanda.

Dratini got into the water before she went after Poliwag and wrapped around it.

"Oh, no, Poliwag, use Hypnosis!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag used Hypnosis on Dratini and got away as it came up out of the water. Dratini came up floating asleep after the attack.

"Poliwag, use Bubble!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag used Bubble hitting Dratini.

Lashanda knew that Dratini wasn't going to be much help with it asleep. She was about to recall her back to her Luxury Ball, but Dratini woke up.

"Dra… Dra!" shouted Dratini.

"Huh?" questioned Lashanda.

"Dratini has the ability Shed Skin, which allows it to heal from status conditions," said the Pokedex.

"Way to go, Dratini!" shouted Lashana.

"Dra… Dra!" shouted Dratini.

"Alright, Dratini, use Thunder Wave!" shouted Lashanda.

"Poliwag, wash it off!" shouted Lily.

"Don't let it, Dratini, use wrap and keep up the Thunder Wave!" shouted Lashanda.

Dratini used Thunder Wave on Poliwag. Poliwag went to wash it off, but Dratini took off after it and wrapped around it, squeezing it while continuing to use Thunder Wave.

"Poliwag, use Hypnosis!" shouted Lily.

Poliwag tried to use Hypnosis, but with it paralyzed and with Dratini wrapped around it, it couldn't move. It took a while, but eventually, Poliwag fainted. Dratini let Poliwag go when it fainted before making its way back over to Lashanda.

"Dra… Dra… Dratini!" shouted Dratini.

"Way to go, Dratini!" shouted Lashanda. "You did great."

Dratini swayed back and forth happily.

"Poliwag return," said Lily recalling her Poliwag before picking another Poke Ball. "Seel, your up!"

Seel came out in front of Lily on the platform.

"Seel use Icy Wind!" shouted Lily.

"Oh, no," said Lashanda.

Seel used Icy Wind at Dratini, but as it got closer, Dratini used a new attack. Dratini's tail glowed, and it waved it, creating a tornado and sending it towards the Icy Wind. The two attacks collided and created an explosion. They waited until the explosion was over before Lashanda and Lily looked at each other.

"Seel, use Headbutt!" shouted Lily.

Seel charged toward Dratini and went to use Headbutt.

"Dratini, dodge it!" shouted Lashanda.

"Use Icy Wind, Seel!" shouted Lily.

"Counter it, Dratini!" shouted Lashanda.

Dratini dodged Seel, but Seel used Icy Wind at Dratini. Dratini's tail glowed, and it waved it, creating a tornado and sending it toward the Icy Wind. The two attacks collided and created an explosion. They waited until the explosion was over.

"Seel use Headbutt!" shouted Lily.

"Dratini, use wrap!" shouted Lashanda.

Seel hit Dratini with Headbutt, but Dratini wrapped itself around Seel and started squeezing it.

"Seel, use Icy Wind!" shouted Lily.

"Dratini, counter it!" shouted Lashanda.

Seel used Icy Wind at Dratini, but Dratini countered it with a new move. Dratini started gathering power before releasing a yellow ball of energy from its mouth at the Icy Wind and Seel. Lashanda recognized the move as Dragon Rage, but she wasn't the only one. Brock and Elaine recognized the move as well, but they remained silent. The two attacks clashed against each other, creating an explosion. They waited until the explosion was over to see that both Pokemon was unconscious.

"Seel, return," said Lily recalling Seel.

"Dratini, return," said Lashanda recalling Dratini back to her Luxury Ball before looking down at it. "You did wonderfully!"

Lashanda and Lily looked at each other, both with only one Pokemon remaining. Neither side made a move as they continued to look at each other with a smile on their faces. After a while, Lily grabbed her last Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon.

"Gyarados, let's go!" shouted Lily as she threw the Poke Ball.

Gyarados came out in front of Lily in the water before roaring in the air.

Lashanda smiled as she looked at the Gyarados, _"Wow, well, this will be interesting."_

Lashanda made her way off the platform in the water and stepped farther back before turning to Lily.

"Huh, so she's giving up," said Misty. "I'm not surprised. It's not like she can win."

Brock and Elaine knew that wasn't why she backed up farther away. Lily, Daisy, and Violet was confused as to why Lashanda got out of the pool and backed up farther away. They didn't have long to figure out why when Lashanda grabbed her last Luxury Ball and called out her last Pokemon.

"Let's go!" shouted Lashanda as she threw the Luxury Ball.

Her Pokemon came out and landed in the water, making it overflow and splash into the air. A lot of that water landed on Lily, making her swimsuit turn transparent and showing her body. Lashanda's Pokemon roared in the air loudly, its roar echoing around the Gym. 

"My gosh, it's huge!" shouted Misty. "What is a little kid doing with such a large Pokemon! Oh, well, it's not like she can control it."

Lily, Daisy, and Violet looked shocked and amazed as they looked at Lashanda's Pokemon. The Pokemon Lashanda choose was a Gyarados, but it was its height and color that shocked them the most.

"My, I wasn't expecting this," said Daisy.

"Neither was I," said Violet.

Brock and Elaine smiled at their surprised faces.

 _"This is going to get interesting,"_ thought Brock.

Meanwhile, back down at the pool, Lily was looking up with her Gyarados at Lashanda's Gyarados in shock and amazement. She wasn't expecting Lashanda to have a shiny larger Gyarados, but it was a sight to behold. Lashanda continued to look at Lily and smiled at the fact her swimsuit got wet and was transparent. Lily recovered and looked back at Lashanda. The two continued to look at each other, not making a move for a while.

"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, Tackle, too!" shouted Lashanda.

Lily and Lashanda's Gyarados charged at each other and tackled each other, pushing each other back, but Lily's Gyarados was pushed back more due to Lashanda's Gyarados' size.

"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite!" shouted Lashanda.

"You use Bite, too, Gyarados!" shouted Lily.

Lashanda's Gyarados wrapped around Lily's Gyarados, squeezing it before bitting it. Lily's Gyarados responded by bitting Lashanda's Gyarados back.

"What? It's actually listening to her!" yelled Misty.

The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other. After a little bit, the two Gyarados' broke off the stalemate.

"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, counter it with Dragon Rage!" shouted Lashanda.

Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Lashanda's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion and sending a gyser of water into the air. The gyser came back down and hit the water, spraying water into the air. Most of that water hit Lily, but her swimsuit was already transparent, so it didn't matter much. 

"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, Tackle, too!" shouted Lashanda.

"Gyarados, Bite!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite, too!" shouted Lashanda.

"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, counter it with Dragon Rage!" shouted Lashanda.

Lily and Lashanda's Gyarados charged at each other and tackled each other, pushing each other back, but Lily's Gyarados was pushed back more. Lily's Gyarados bit Lashanda's Gyarados, who responded by wrapping around Lily's Gyarados squeezing it while biting down on it. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other. After a little bit, the two Gyarados' broke off the stalemate. Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Lashanda's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion and sending a gyser of water into the air. The gyser came back down and hit the water, spraying water into the air.

Lashanda and Lily continued to use attacks such as Tackle, Bite, Wrap, Bind, Water Pulse, and Dragon Rage, trying to outdo the other. The attacks that actually made physical contact didn't do as much damage as they should have due to their intimidation ability. As they continued to fight fiercely, Lashanda and Lily's hearts started racing in their chest, and they place a hand on their chest. Lashanda's tail was swaying in the air behind her, showing her excitement from the fierce battler between their Gyarados. 

_"What a fierce battle,"_ thought Brock. _"They look like they are having fun."_

Lashanda and Lily's battle raged out fiercely. Water from their attacks colliding, spraying around the area. The collision of their Gyarados' attacks echoing off the walls and through the Gym. 

"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, Tackle, too!" shouted Lashanda.

"Gyarados, Bite!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite, too!" shouted Lashanda.

"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, counter it with Dragon Rage!" shouted Lashanda.

Lily and Lashanda's Gyarados charged at each other and tackled each other, pushing each other back, but Lily's Gyarados was pushed back more. Lily's Gyarados bit Lashanda's Gyarados, who responded by wrapping around Lily's Gyarados squeezing it while biting down on it. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other. Lily's Gyarados broke off as it went to use Water Pulse at close range, but Lashanda's Gyarados continued it with Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion, sending a gyser of water into the air, and making water rain down. The gyser came back down and hit the water, spraying water into the air.

Lashanda and Lily continued their fierce battle, but while their Gyarados was locked in a stalemate, the outside wall of the Pokemon Gym was destroyed and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, now that did the trick," came a voice.

"Let's catch all those Pokemon," came another voice.

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked through the hole that was made in the wall, but after coming through it, they paled at seeing the two Gyarados that was in the pool.

"Ahhhhh! Not that Gyarados again!" shouted Meowth.

"Huh? But wasn't it's Trainer a boy?" questioned James, looking at the girl with cat ears and a tail.

"Yeah, it was," said Jessie. "Must be a different Gyarados."

"Not them again," said Brock.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James.

"Hey, who the heck are you!" shouted Lily.

"Hey, don't interrupt twerps!" shouted Jessie.

"INTERRUPT! INTERRUPT! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR THE ONES THAT INTERRUPTED THIS BATTLE!" shouted Lily.

Lily and Lashanda was extremely pissed off from them interrupting and ruining their battle. Lashanda's Gyarados narrowed its eyes down at Meowth before it dived down after him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Lashanda's Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.

Lashanda's Gyarados lifted Meowth up before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"Oh, so that how you want it!" shouted Jessie.

She was about to call out her Pokemon when Lashanda's Gyarados flung Meowth at her. He hit her in the face and hung onto her face. Jessie tried to get him off of her, but Meowth's claws came out, and he continued to cling on Jessie's face. After a bit, Jessie managed to get Meowth off her face, but she had claw marks that ran down her face.

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie before she started stomping on Meowth. "How dare you ruin my face!"

Lily and Lashanda watched the scene before they looked at each other. They nodded their heads before they looked back at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" shouted Lashanda.

"Uh, oh," said Jessie as she looked up.

Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Lashanda's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks mixed and continued toward Jessie, James, and Meowth. There was an explosion before the three was sent flying into the air.

"And it looks..." began Jessie.

"Like Team Rocket..." added James.

"Is blasting off again," finished Meowth.

They disappeared out of sight.

Lily turned to her Gyarados before she recalled it.

"Gyarados, return," said Lily.

"Gyarados, return," said Lashanda recalling her Gyarados to her Luxury Ball.

Lily made her way off the platform before she made her way over to the side. Lashanda made her way over to the side while the others made their way down there. Lily stopped in front of Lashanda, all soaked and her swimsuit transparent.

"This is yours," said Lily, holding out the teardrop badge.

"What? Why does she get a badge? She didn't beat you!" whined Misty.

"Gyarados and I are tired, especially after those hooligans attacked, and she has done more than enough to earn it," said Lily. "She beat _two_ of my Pokemon."

That was part of the reason why Lily thought Lashanda had done more than enough to earn the badge, but it wasn't the only reason. The other reason why she thought Lashanda had done more than enough to win the badge was that she was able to get her all wet and make her swimsuit transparent, not that she would tell her sister that. She emphasized the word two, knowing it would irritate her sister. Misty had a tick mark that appeared on her head as she heard her sister emphasize the word two.

"She isn't registered for Gym challenge, so she can't have a badge!" yelled Misty.

She was highly against the kid to get a badge.

"Actually, she is," answered Brock.

Misty's eyes popped out of her head, and her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it. The girl, who is only eight years old, was registered for the Gym challenge?

"The Cascade Badge is all your, Lashanda," said Lily.

They ignored Misty's dumbfounded face.

"Thank you," said Lashanda as she took the badge.

"Your very welcome," said Lily before taking her hand. "Now, come with me and let's get you out of those clothes."

Lily led Lashanda away through the Gym, but on her way, her voice ringed back to Misty.

"Oh, the Gym is yours, Misty," stated Lily. "We are going to go on vacation soon."

"What? You can't do that!" whined Misty.

"I can," said Lily.

Misty frowned. She was not happy. She was going to find that boy and beat some sense into him, but now she had to babysit the Gym.

Lily and Lashanda disappeared from the arena where they battled. Daisy turned to Brock and Elaine.

"You two better head off to find your friend," said Daisy winking at them with her back to Misty.

"Right," said Elaine as she got the message.

Elaine and Brock made their way through the Gym and to the Pokemon Center to wait for Ash. As they left, Daisy and Violet left the Gym, leaving a very disappointed Misty behind.

Meanwhile, Lily led Lashanda back to the room and went inside. It wasn't long after they went inside when Daisy and Violet entered the room with Daisy shutting the door behind her. Lily went about taking the outfit off Lashanda, leaving the tail for last. Once out of the dress, Lily went about removing the tail, making Lashanda moan in pleasure.

After the tail was out of her, Lashanda went about getting in her usual clothes. As she was getting dressed, Daisy and Violet periodically checked outside the door, making sure their sister wasn't around. When Lashanda was dressed in her usual clothes, Daisy and Violet led her the back way out of the Gym while Lily disappeared for a little bit.

"Well, Ash, good luck," said Daisy. "It was fun."

"It was amazing," said Violet.

"Thank you," said Ash.

"Wait, Ash," said Lily as she came out with an egg in an Egg case. "Please take this… you ummm, can consider it a gift."

Lily blushed at the end.

Ash smiled at her, "I'll take it, and I enjoyed seeing you all wet."

Lily's face went a little darker.

Ash took the egg before she put it away in her backpack.

"See you later, Ash," said Lily.

"See you three later," replied Ash.

Ash turned around before she took off to the Pokemon Center, where she was sure Elaine and Brock was waiting for her. She made her way there as best she can in her sore condition. Her ass hole was a little sore from the tail that she had inside of her. 

It didn't take Ash long to reach the Pokemon Center, and when she did, she made her way inside as quickly as she could.

"Elaine, Brock," said Ash as she got inside the Pokemon Center.

Elaine and Brock looked up from a table and smiled as they got up, "Ash."

"Let's get going," said Ash. "I'd like to get out of here."

"Right," agreed Elaine and Brock.

They understood why she wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Elaine and Brock made their way over to Ash before they turned towards the door and went outside. Nurse Joy smiled as she watched them leave the Pokemon Center.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way toward Vermilion City as quickly as possible. They wanted to get far away from Cerulean City, and for Ash, it wasn't because of Nurse Joy, Lily, Daisy, and Violet. She didn't want to run into Misty, and Elaine and Brock did not blame her. As they went, they had to stop several times so that Brock could make them some food. He was insistent on getting them to eat four times a day as they was growing girls.

"Oh, by the way," said Ash as she sat at the table. "When I was leaving the Gym, Lily gave me this as a gift."

That got Elaine and Brock's attention as they looked at her. Ash went through her bag before she pulled out the egg to show them.

"Another egg?" questioned Brock.

"Yup," said Ash.

"I wonder what it will be," said Elaine.

"Well, we will know when it hatches," said Brock, "but it's making me excited to see what it will be this time."

"Same here," said Elaine.

Ash put it back in her bag before she sat there with Elaine. They soon got up and went a bit farther away before doing some training while Brock continued making the food.

A little later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was on the move again as they made their way toward Vermilion City. Along the way, they ran into several Trainers, and Ash and Elaine took turns as they took the Trainers down. Currently, Ash was fighting a Trainer that had a Rattata with her Dratini.

"Dratini, use—" said Ash, but she was cut off.

Ash, Elaine, Brock, and the Trainer gasped as they saw Dratini was evolving. Dratini started changing as it glowed before the light died down to reveal its new form. Ash used her Pokedex on it and scanned it to find out that it was Dragonair and get some information on it.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" shouted Ash.

Dragonair used Dragon Rage on the Rattata, making it faint.

After the battle, the Trainer walked up to Ash.

"Your a great Pokemon Trainer," said the boy.

"Thanks," said Ash.

"I bet you could even beat A.J," said the boy.

"A.J?" questioned Ash.

"Yeah, he lives over there," said the boy, turning around and pointing. "A.J trains savage Pokemon. He builds his own Gym." The boy turned back to look at Ash. "He never lost a single match."

 _"Neither has Ash,"_ thought Elaine and Brock.

After hearing about A.J, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was interested in who the Trainer was. They made their way toward the Gym and soon stood in front of it. There was a sign that said A.J's Gym, and underneath that, it said undefeated wins 98 and loses 0. 

"That's quite the winning streak," said Ash.

"The Gym isn't even licensed by the Pokemon League," said Elaine.

"Are you my next victims?" questioned a male voice.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to the voice to see a boy standing there.

"You must be the wild Pokemon Trainer," said Ash.

"Hmmph, that's my job, but beating chumps like you is my hobby," said the boy. "Ready to lose?"

The gates of the Pokemon Gym opened up, and they was led inside by A.J. A.J took the bag off and put it down as a Butterfree came over and picked it up. A.J walked up to the arena that was made in the area before turning to Ash.

"So, which Pokemon are you going to choose for my 99th win?" questioned A.J.

Ash made her way to the battle field before she turned to face A.J.

"You may think your hot stuff kid, but your not playing in the Pokemon little league anymore," said A.J as he cracked the whip. "After I win a hundred matches in a row, I'll start cooking for badges."

"That means he's only two weeks away," said Brock.

"So you don't have a badge?" questioned Ash. "I've already got two badges."

"Did you buy those badges or steal them?" questioned A.J. "Either that or you competed in some loser Gyms. Where were they, loser city or whips Ville?"

Brock was angry as he heard that.

"Hey, Ash, pulverize this guy!" shouted Brock.

Surprisingly Ash remained calm as she looked at A.J with a smile on her face.

"Let's get started then," said A.J. before throwing his Poke Ball as he called out his Pokemon. "Sandshrew, go!"

His Sandshrew came out in front of him. Ash took a Luxury Ball before she called out her Pokemon.

"Let's go, Charmeleon!" shouted Ash as she called out her Pokemon.

"Not very bright are you, kid," said A.J.

Ash's Charmeleon came out and stood in front of her looking down at A.J. and Sandshrew. A.J. gasped and gulped as he looked up at her Charmeleon, and Sandshrew looked a bit uneasy. He soon got himself under control before making the first move.

"Sandshrew, go!" said A.J as he cracked the whip.

Sandshrew took off towards Charmeleon while Ash continued to watch. As it got closer, A.J cracked the whip again, and Sandshrew took off in the air towards Charmeleon's face. Ash waited as it got closer before making her move.

"Charmeleon, counter it with Dragon Rage!" shouted Ash.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted A.J as he started freaking out.

Charmeleon prepared its attack, and with Sandshrew in the air and at close range, A.J. had no defense against the attack. Charmeleon released the Dragon Rage point blink in the face of Sandshrew, making it fly through the air and crash in the ground outside of the arena. Sandshrew has fainted after the attack, and there was a crater in the ground.

After the battle, A.J. walked up to Ash and looked at her.

"Well, tough breaks, I suppose I have much more to learn," said A.J. "I guess I shouldn't have judged you. Your a great Trainer. What is your name?"

"Ash," said Ash.

"Well, Ash, it was nice to meet you," said A.J. "I'll remember that name."

After that, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way back out of the Gym with A.J. sending them off, and the sign was changed to 98 wins and 1 loss.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued on their way as they made their way toward Vermilion City. As they continued, they stopped several times so that Brock could make them some food. Once they ate and relaxed for an hour, they continued on their way toward Vermilion City.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. The chapter didn't get as long as I was hoping it would have, but I was able to get it close to the 4k words, and I think it turned out pretty good. In the chapter, we got to see some exciting and fierce battling, and Ash received her second Gym Badge. We also got to see Ash get another Pokemon egg, and I already have plans for that egg that will be revealed later on in the story. We was also able to see the battle between A.J and Ash, which was a bit different than the original anime. Ash wasn't over-confident as before and remained calm. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the four she already has and the Pokemon egg, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	9. School and Mystery at the Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Lashanda and Elaine's battle in Cerulean became fierce before it was interrupted. After dealing with the trios, Lily and Lashanda ended the match, and Lashanda earned her second gym badge. After they defeated the gym, they made their way toward vermilion town, but after hearing about a Trainer named A.J. they made their way there. Ash beat A.J. and the three continued on their way to Vermilion City. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was continuing on their way to Vermilion City through a dense wooden forest, shrouded in thick, white mist.

"Hey, Ash," said Brock.

Ash stopped and turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Brock.

"Not really, I was just wondering," answered Ash.

"I should have guessed," sighed Brock. "So, we are lost."

"Well, we should eventually make it out sooner or later," replied Ash.

"I think it's time for a break," said Brock, "You two need to get something to eat."

"Sure," agreed Ash. "I'll just go get some wood."

Ash left and made her way deeper into the wood to search for firewood, but as she did, she happened across a young boy being bullied by five other boys gathered around him. Ash rushed of to protect the young boy and soon learned that the boys are attending a preparatory school for Pokemon Trainers. Graduates from the school are automatically qualified to participate in a Pokemon League without traveling around and collecting any badges.

 _"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?"_ thought Ash.

They was shown a picture of a girl that Ash had to admit was cute, but they did not agree with some of their ideas of training, something their leader did not take well. Elaine ended up fighting the girl with her Eevee that was out, but the girl used a Primeape, knocking out Elaine's Eevee and making her cry. Ash was, for the first time, furious that the girl made Elaine cry.

"Oh, yeah! Just because your pretty, you think you know it all!" shouted Ash.

"Don't tell me your jealous, boy," said the girl before noticing that Ash had four Pokemon. "Ha, four Pokemon. Most people have six by now."

"So, I don't care about that! I believe in my Pokemon!" shouted Ash before picking a Luxury Ball. "Charmeleon, let's go!"

Charmeleon came out and roared in the air in front of her. The girl and kids gasped in shock at the color and the size of the Charmeleon. Ash continued to look at the girl with fire blazing in her eyes.

"What, but Charmeleon shouldn't be that size," said a kid.

"A Charmeleon, huh?" questioned the girl before grabbing her Poke Ball. "Then, how about this! Graveler, let's go!"

The girl had Graveler attack Charmeleon, but as it got closer, Ash made her move.

"Charmeleon, crush it!" shouted Ash.

"What?" questioned the girl.

Charmeleon's claws glowed white, and she slashed Graveler in the head, sending it flying through the air and crashing into the ground, where it left a crater on impact. The girl was astounded at being defeated by a Pokemon that was at a disadvantage so soundlessly.

Meanwhile, after defeating the girl and getting something to eat, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued as they headed for Vermilion City. After Ash defeated the girl and consoled Elaine, she recovered and was no longer sad. 

As Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued, they had to stop several times so that Brock could make them food, which prolonged their arrival at Vermilion City, but Ash and Elaine didn't mind. They was just wandering through the forest with no real direction in mind, and Elaine got time to catch the Pokemon in the area.

A while later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made it out of the forest at the ocean and decided to follow it to find where it would lead them. As they continued, Ash saw a lighthouse ahead of them.

"Hey, a lighthouse," said Ash. "Let's check it out."

She was excited about checking new places out to see new things and learn more. Elaine and Brock smiled and thought it was a great idea, so the three started making their way to the lighthouse.

A while later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was huffing and panting from climbing toward the lighthouse.

"That was farther than it looked," breathed Ash.

"This lighthouse looks weird," remarked Brock.

They got to the doors of the lighthouse, and as they did, Ash, Elaine, and Brock noticed the Pokemon that was on the door.

"Are these all Pokemon?" questioned Ash.

Ash continued to take in the shapes of the Pokemon, but there was a few that stood out more than others.

"Well, maybe we should ring the doorbell," said Elaine.

"I got it," said Ash.

She pushed the doorbell, making a sound go out through the lighthouse. Ash and Elaine grabbed onto each other a bit freaked out about the sound of the doorbell.

"Who's there," came an unknown voice.

"Uh, excuse us, Sir, but we're travelers, and we are lost," said Brock. "And I wonder if I can use your kitchen to make some healthy well-balanced meals for our group, and I'll be happy to make something for you."

"That's great, can you cook without using tofu?" asked the unknown voice.

"Oh, sure, I can cook lots of things without using tofu," answered Brock.

"That's good. I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on vacation," said the unknown voice. "Come on in."

The doors opened up, letting them come inside the lighthouse. Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked in and could see some of their surroundings, but the lighthouse was dark.

"Hey, would you mind if I used your phone," asked Ash. "I'd like to call my mother."

"There's a phone right near you," came the reply from the unknown voice.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock looked around before noticing the videophone. Ash smiled before she made her way over to the phone and dialed her house number. It didn't take long before the phone was answered and her mother came on the other end.

"If it isn't my sweetie," said Delia. "How is your journey."

"Well, my journey has been interesting," said Ash, "but I'm still not sure what I want to do."

"Don't worry, sweetie," said Delia. "I'm sure it will come to you at the right time. Just keep at it. So where are you?"

"Not really sure," answered Ash. "We're at some lighthouse."

"Alright, be safe, dear, and I'm glad you called," said Delia. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom," said Ash.

Brock introduced himself to Delia and let her know that he has been making sure that they are eating well. Delia was glad to hear that before she said goodbye to the group. When she did, Ash hung up the phone.

"Well, I can't turn down a little kid that is seeking guidance," came the unknown voice.

The lights turned on, allowing Ash, Elaine, and Brock to see their surrounding clearly.

"I am Bill of the Lighthouse," came the unknown voice.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock looked around before noticing what appeared to be a shell-shaped Pokemon.

"It can't be. That's a Kabuto," said Brock. "An instinct Pokemon. I wonder what it is doing here."

"No, I'm not a Kabuto," said the voice. "I'm Bill, a Pokemon researcher."

"Huh?" questioned Ash. "Wait, are you a human being or a Pokemon?"

"This is a costume," came the voice. "I'm stuck inside it."

Ash blushed as she remembered the dress with the cat ears and tail she was in before.

"Do you need help getting out?" asked Ash.

"Yes, step up here," said Bill.

"Tell me what to do," said Ash as she climbed the stairs.

"Push that button," said Bill.

"This one here?" asked Ash as she pointed a finger at the button.

"Yes, these arms are too short," said Bill. "I tried to get out, but I couldn't reach the button."

Ash pushed the button and stepped back. The outfit that Bill was in came off, allowing him out of it and them to see him. He was a man with green hair.

"Thanks for helping me get out," said Bill. "I've been stuck in that costume for hours."

"Why are you in a costume, anyway?" asked Ash.

"This is a special costume that I use in my research," answered Bill. "Getting inside its skin helps me get—"

"Stuck?" questioned Ash interrupting Bill.

Bill looked a bit embarrassed as she said that while Elaine giggled.

"Uh, it helps me get inside its head," answered Bill.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"There are many kinds of instinct Pokemon, and I want to understand how they live," answered Billy as he looked around the lighthouse at the Pokemon pictures. "Putting on a costume is one way of trying to figure out what they was like."

"You can understand what a Pokemon was like from wearing a costume?" asked Ash.

"Yes, indeed, or I'm beginning to," answered Bill.

"Wait, you said you're a Pokemon researcher," said Ash.

"That's right," replied Bill.

Ash took her bag off and started going through it, making Bill look at her curiously. Elaine and Brock looked at Ash as she went through her bag. Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a shell-shaped rock. Bill's eyes widen as he saw the shell-shaped rock before he made his way over to her.

"Where did you find that?" asked Bill.

"At Mt. Moon, but I forgot about it until now," answered Ash.

"Same here," said Elaine.

Elaine took her bag off and started going through it, getting Bill's attention. Once she found the shell-shaped rock, she pulled it out, showing it to Bill.

"Amazing," said Bill.

"Do you know what they are?" asked Ash.

"Yes, I do," answered Bill.

"What are they?" asked Ash.

"They are fossils of instinct Pokemon. If you revive them," answered Bill as he pointed to the one Ash had before pointing to the one Elaine had. "The one you have will be a Kabuto, and the one you have will be an Omanyte."

"There is a museum in Pewter City that deals with fossils," said Brock. "If we go there, they could revive it."

"But I want to learn more," pouted Ash.

"Well, we don't have to go there right away, Ash," said Brock.

"I'm glad to hear that you are interested in learning more," said Bill. "This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago. During that time, all kinds of Pokemon existed. They had many ways of living."

"Wait, 4.6 billion years ago?" questioned Ash. "Then, there should be many Pokemon out there."

"On this planet, there are over 150 known species of Pokemon," said Bill.

"Only 150," pouted Ash, a bit disappointed.

She thought that there was millions or billions of different Pokemon, so only hearing a small amount disappointed her. Bill noticed that he was disappointed.

"Those are just the Pokemon we know about," said Bill, getting Ash's attention. "There are many Pokemon that have never been discovered, so we need to keep searching. Your lucky to be Pokemon Trainers. Your goal is to catch all of these different kinds of Pokemon. That is a great task."

"But what if they don't want to be caught?" questioned Ash.

"Ah, you bring up a good point," said Bill. "It's the Trainer's choice of what to do then."

"How many could there be?" asked Ash.

"No one knows exactly. The search goes on," said Bill. "There is always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves."

"Something to look for?" questioned Ash.

"Yes, there is a lot to look for inside and outside ourselves," said Bill as he got up and went down the stairs. "There's a meaning for every creature. A meaning for all the Pokemon, and a meaning for all us humans too."

"A meaning for all," said Ash.

"Keep looking for new Pokemon to catch," said Bill, looking at Ash and Elaine. "It's something that's very important for Pokemon research. It's as vital to me as it is to you. Right now, though, there is only one Pokemon I'm searching for."

"What kind of Pokemon?" asked Ash.

Bill led them through the lighthouse to the top balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"It's probably the biggest Pokemon ever. Bigger than all the rest, and no one has ever seen it," said Bill.

"I wonder if it's bigger than Ash's Gyarados," said Brock.

"Huh?" questioned Bill, "Bigger than Ash's Gyarados?"

"That's right," said Brock. "Ash's Gyarados it really large, and so is Charmeleon."

That got Bill's curiosity, but he decided to put it off until later and get back on topic.

"It was wondering the world for years and years, looking for friends," said Bill.

"Doesn't the Pokemon have any friends or family?" asked Elaine.

"The Pokemon wanders because it's alone," said Bill. "It's the only Pokemon of its species. Probably one of a kind. One night I heard this really strange sound coming from across the ocean."

Billy pulled out a mechanical box with a button and pushed it, making the lighthouse make a sound.

"I want… I want to meet you," said Bill. "That's what it said to me. Some time ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse toward the ocean. Let's be friends. I want to meet you."

Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued to listen to what Bill was saying.

"One day, I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean," said Bill. "I want to meet you too. I want to be friends. It was answering me back. Some foggy night that Pokemon might come here to meet a friend its been seeking for a very long time. I would be so happy to meet that Pokemon."

"But will you try to capture the Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Why do I need to capture it? Meeting it would be enough for me," said Billy, turning to look at Ash. "Just a chance to study it would make my long wait worthwhile."

Ash smiled as she heard that. They heard a sound coming from the ocean that caught their attention. They ran to the edge and looked out over the water to see the silhouette of a Pokemon.

"It's here the signal," said Bill as he pushed a button, making the lighthouse play a noise while flashing different colors.

Ash pulled out her Pokedex before scanning the Pokemon.

"There is no data," said the Pokedex. "There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."

"I guess that makes sense," said Ash.

"My gosh, it's even bigger than Ash's Gyarados," said Brock.

"At least their close in size by height," said Elaine.

"That's true," said Brock.

Bill was more curious about Ash's Gyarados and Charmeleon after hearing that but put it off in favor of meeting the Pokemon. All of a sudden, something slammed into the Pokemon, making it angry. Ash, Elaine, Brock, and Bill gasped as they saw that. The Pokemon attacked the lighthouse destroying the top of the lighthouse that was shining its light across the ocean. Ash, Elaine, Brock, and Bill had to make a run for it out of the lighthouse.

"Please, don't go, Pokemon," said Bill. "Please stay with us. I wanted so long for a chance to see you here."

The Pokemon shook its head.

Meanwhile, unknown to the others, Jessie, James, and Meowth was the ones attacking the Pokemon. As they went to attack it again, the Pokemon hit them with its tail, sending them flying off into the sky.

Bill cried out to the Pokemon, but it kept getting farther and farther away until it disappeared into the fog.

The next day, they stood outside the lighthouse with Bill looking out at the ocean.

"What kind of Pokemon was that anyway?" asked Ash.

"Who knows. Pokemon may live in more places and way than humans may ever learn," said Bill before turning to look at Ash. "However, if you don't mind. I'd like to see your Gyarados and Charmeleon, Ash."

"Sure," said Ash.

She made her way a bit farther before she turned around and grabbed her first Luxury Ball.

"Charmeleon, let's go!" shouted Ash as she threw the Luxury Ball.

Ash's Charmeleon came out in front of her before roaring in the air. Bill gasped and was astounded at the color and size of Ash's Charmeleon.

"Amazing!" shouted Bill as he ran up, looking at Charmeleon. "I never saw a Charmeleon so large before. It's incredible!"

Bill continued to look at Ash's Charmeleon for a bit. When done, Ash recalled her Charmeleon to her Luxury Ball before getting her next one. Bill made his way back to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean and looked back at Ash. Ash turned around before she went a bit farther until she was a good distance away. She turned back around before she called out her Pokemon.

"Gyarados, come on out!" shouted Ash as she threw the Luxury Ball.

Ash's Gyarados came out in front of her floating in the air. Bill gasped and gulped as he looked up at Ash's Gyarados. The color and size was a sight to behold, but the Pokemon was intimidating to look at. After Bill recovered, he went toward Ash's Gyarados before looking at it for a bit. He was amazed by Ash's Gyarados. When done, Ash recalled her Gyarados to her Luxury Ball before making her way back over to the others.

"Ash, you may not know what you want to do, but keep striving forward," said Bill before he turned around and waved a hand. "There is a whole world to explore, and there is no telling what you will see." Bill turned back around to Ash. "You will find your place eventually, and I thank you for letting me see your Charmeleon and Gyarados."

"Right, and your welcome," said Ash.

"I think looking for and catching Pokemon should help bring all of us together," said Elaine.

"Raising Pokemon is another way of understanding how to live with them," said Brock.

"Meanwhile, I'll stand watch for the giant Pokemon to appear at my lighthouse again," said Bill.

"Bill, do you think it possible to find all the Pokemon that there are?" asked Ash.

"No, Ash, there are probably as many as we can imagine. Many many many more. Maybe there is no limit to the Pokemon we can find on this planet," said Bill before turning around. "Ash, you're a Pokemon Trainer. I'm a Pokemon researcher seeking out all kinds of life on this planet. Even if our paths are different, I think our goals are the same."

After that, Ash, Elaine, and Brock started making their way farther away from the lighthouse but stopped to wave back to Bill. Bill waved back to them as he saw them off.

A while later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was on the road again to Vermilion City but had to stop several times, which prologued their arrival. Brock had to make food for them to eat four times a day, so they was taking a break. While waiting for Brock to finish cooking the food, Ash and Elaine decided to look around the area a bit before they came back to the camp.

A bit later, the three was on the road again to Vermilion City, but as they got closer and closer, Ash's Pokemon egg started to glow, and Brock noticed it.

"Ash," said Brock.

"Brock, relax, we are not lost this time," replied Ash.

Brock sweatdropped, "That wasn't what I was going to say."

Ash stopped and turned to look at him with Elaine, "What?"

"It's your Pokemon egg," said Brock. "It's going to hatch."

Ash gasped and took her bag off before she went through it. She pulled out the egg that was glowing in an Egg case.

"What do I do? What do I do?" panicked Ash.

"Calm down, I'll help you," said Brock.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" shouted Ash as she handed Brock the Egg case before bowing repeated.

Brock sweatdropped at it before he went to work at making a comfortable spot. He took the egg out of the Egg case and laid it down. The three continued to look at it, waiting for it to hatch. They wondered what the Pokemon was going to be. They continued to watch it for a bit before the egg hatched, making them all excited. When the Pokemon came out, they all gasped as they looked at it. The Pokemon egg that Lily gave Lashanda was an Eevee, but this Eevee was a different color. The end of its tail and the fur around its neck was a blue-tinged white while it's actual body was a murky grey color. The Eevee also had a tuft of fur on its head that hanged down over its forehead between its eyes. Ash used her Pokedex and scanned it to find out that it was a shiny female Eevee and more information on it.

"Eevee," said Ash.

Eevee turned to look at Ash.

"My name is Ash," said Ash before looking around the area, "or Lashanda. This is Elaine and Brock."

"Eev… eev…" said Eevee.

"Awe, aren't you cute," said Ash picking up Eevee.

"Eev… eev," said Eevee.

"How about I introduce you to my other Pokemon," said Ash.

Ash got up before she went about releasing her other Pokemon so that they could get to know Eevee. Eevee was pretty amazed by Ash's Pokemon as she looked at them.

"How about I introduce my Pokemon too," said Elaine.

"And me too," said Brock.

Elaine and Brock released their Pokemon. Eevee continued to look around at all the Pokemon that circled around her, wanting to see the new baby Pokemon. It was getting late, so they decided that they should camp out there for the night. The Pokemon cheered before they started roaming around the area playing with Eevee.

A little while later, they was called over to eat, and they all ate their food. Ash, Elaine, and Brock went about eating too, and Brock always made sure that Ash and Elaine's plates was twice as big as his own. After dinner, Ash recalled her Pokemon, not wanting them to be out too long. Elaine and Brock recalled their Pokemon as well. They relaxed around the camp for an hour before Brock went about taking care of everything. 

A bit later that night, Ash and Elaine went about changing for bed, and with Brock knowing Ash was a girl, she wore only her panties and her nightgown. Brock turned with his back to them as not to see them as they changed. Sure, he had sisters and brothers and was used to it, but that was a different story. When they was dressed for bed, Ash and Elaine climbed inside the same sleeping bag, but with little room, Elaine had to sleep on top of Ash, not that she minded at all. Brock was a bit embarrassed by the way the two girls was lying but put it off as they was girls, so he didn't think much off it. Ash continued to look up at the sky, looking at the stars.

Before Brock even fell sleep, Elaine snaked her hand down and under Lashanda's panties before she started masturbating her pussy. Lashanda clenched her lips tightly to keep her from moaning. She snaked her hand down and under Elaine's panties before she started masturbating her pussy. Elaine had to clench her lips tightly to keep herself from moaning. Brock couldn't see anything as it was dark, and they was covered up.

It wasn't too long after that when Brock fell asleep, and Lashanda and Elaine started fingering the hell out of each other's pussies while moaning. They tried to keep their moans to a minimum as to not wake up Brock. Once they came, they took each other's panties and nightgown off before they started sucking each other's nipples and smacking their pussies against one another. They continued until they came two hours later. After cumming, Elaine and Lashanda laid their huffing and panting, trying to get their breath back. Once they did, Elaine and Lashanda shoved their fingers back inside each other's pussies. It wasn't too long later when the two fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter nine of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I hope you like it. This chapter took me a bit as I had to think of a way to drag the chapter out. I didn't want to get into the next part, and the two parts that was important to the story didn't last as long as I was hoping that they would. You probably noticed that I went from the School episode in the anime to the Lighthough episode in the anime. The reason for this is because Ash already has a Charmander, so there was no point and getting another one. Ash could have caught the other two, but she is uncertain about what she wants to do yet. I could have given them to Elaine, but Leaf has a Bulbasaur, and Gary has a Squirtle. I felt it was better to leave them out of the story. We also got to hear that the shell-shape rock that Ash and Elaine have are actually fossils. Most of you probably already figure that out, but it's great to get a confirmation on that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	10. Vermilion City Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock met Bill from the lighthouse and learned a bit more about Pokemon. They found out that the shell-shaped rocks that they have are actually fossils and got to see a mystery at the lighthouse. What will happen next on their adventure? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The morning of the next day, Brock woke up first and was a bit shocked to see Lashanda and Elaine's clothes on their bag, indicating they was naked. He didn't think much about it as they was girls, and he thought they took their clothes off due to the extra body heat. Brock ignored it as he went about making breakfast for everyone.

Lashanda and Elaine's eyes fluttered open as they woke up from the smell of food, but they realized they had their fingers still inside of each other. They blushed before they pulled their fingers out of each other. When they did, they got up and got dressed, and Brock turned around and continued cooking as not to see them naked and getting dressed. When dressed, Ash and Elaine washed their hands before they sat down at the table to wait for breakfast.

Once they got something to eat and relaxed for an hour, the three was back on the road to Vermilion City, and Elaine let her Eevee out to walk with them. After a bit, they finally made it to Vermilion City.

"Alright, we made it," said Elaine.

"I think we should visit the Pokemon Center and get our Pokemon checked out first," said Ash.

"Good thinking," said Brock with hearts in his eyes.

Ash and Elaine looked at him before ignoring him as they looked at the city.

"Then it's off to the Pokemon Center," said Elaine.

"Right," agreed Ash.

The three made their way through Vermilion City toward the Pokemon Center. It didn't take them long to reach the Pokemon Center, and Ash walked in with Elaine, Elaine's Eevee, and Brock following. Brock immediately took off to Nurse Joy before he started flirting with her dramatically. She looked at Ash and Elaine, but her eyes didn't linger on them, so Ash knew that this Nurse Joy was not like the last two and probably didn't know who she was. Nurse Joy didn't seem to understand that he was flirting with her or even know what to do. Ash and Elaine came to her rescue as they walked up to her.

"Nurse Joy, we would like to get our Pokemon checked out," said Ash.

Nurse Joy gasped when she heard that as the boy was young, and Brock was broken from his fantasies. Brock was silently cursing his bad luck. Ash and Elaine took their Poke Balls off before handing them out. Brock sighed before he went about handing his own Poke Balls out to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy recovered and took Brock and Elaine's Poke Balls before taking Ash's Luxury Balls.

"Oh, and Charmeleon and Gyarados are twice the size," said Ash.

Nurse Joy was surprised to hear that.

The door of the Pokemon Center opened up before they heard a voice.

"Hurry!" shouted the voice. "You'll be okay, Rattata, hurry!"

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to look to see a boy and a Chansey, who was pushing a stretcher go past them.

"That Rattata is in rough shape. I wonder what happened," said Brock.

Nurse Joy stood up, "Oh, it's the 100th one brought in this month."

 _"What?"_ thought Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

A little later, they was in a room, looking at several Pokemon that was seriously injured.

"This is terrible," said Brock.

"They all lost to Lt. Surge. The Vermilion Gym Leader," said Nurse Joy.

 _"Wow, he must be a great Trainer,"_ thought Ash.

A bell when off through the building.

"That signal means that your Pokemon are done," said Nurse Joy.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock went back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, where Elaine's Eevee and their Poke Balls was on the counter. They took them and took care of them. There was a voice that reached their ears, and they turned to see a Chancey pushing a stretcher that had a severely wounded Pidgey on it.

A little later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock came out of the Pokemon Center before they made their way to the Vermilion Gym. It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did, Elaine pushed the doors open and walked in with her Eevee next to her and Ash and Brock following. There was a woman and a man that was looking at them as they stepped inside the Gym.

"I challenge you for a Thunder Badge," said Elaine.

The man looked over his shoulder behind him at a man that was shrouded in the darkness.

"Hey, boss. Another victim for the emergency room," said the man.

The man stood up before walking forward, "Which one?"

Elaine, Ash, and Brock continued to watch until the man came into view from the light coming through the open doors. The man was a bulky tall man that wore an army outfit and had blonde hair.

"Woah, he's huge," said Brock.

Ash agreed as she had to look up at the man a bit more than Brock did.

"Welcome to Vermilion Gym," said the man as he opened his arms, hugging Elaine before looking at her. "Oh, my next challenge is a cute one. Don't think I'll go easy on yay."

Ash was slightly annoyed about the man hitting on her girlfriend.

"Uh, sure," said Elaine.

"Oh, okay, Baby," said Lt. Surge as he put his hand on her head.

Elaine shrugged Lt. Surge's hand off her head while Ash had a slight tick mark that appeared on her head, but the tick mark could not be seen due to the hoodie she had on.

"My name is Elaine," said Elaine.

"I call everyone who losses to me, Baby," said Lt. Surge before noticing the Eevee next to Elaine's feet. "Huh, ha, an Eevee. Hey, look at this. Baby brought along a baby Pokemon."

They started laughing at Elaine's Eevee.

"Quit it! Why are you making fun of my Eevee!" shouted Elaine.

"Eevee… Eevee," said Eevee.

"Well, I'll show you why," said Lt. Surge as he enlargened a Poke Ball before throwing it. "Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball hit the ground and opened up, and Lt. Surge's Pokemon came out.

"It's a Raichu," said Elaine.

Ash pulled her Pokedex out before scanning the Raichu and getting a bit of information on it.

 _"Render a Dragonite unconscious?"_ thought Ash. _"I hardly doubt it."_

"Okay, Baby, if you want to quite, nows your chance," said Lt. Surge.

"There is no way we are going to quit now!" shouted Elaine.

"Ha, what good can a baby like that do?" questioned Lt. Surge as he got down. "If you want to become a Pokemon Master, you should make your Pokemon evolve as soon as you catch it."

"I'll evolve my Eevee when it is darn good and ready!" shouted Elaine.

The three started laughing as they heard that.

"Wrong, Baby, electric Pokemon are only useful once they've learned all of their electrical attacks," said Lt. Surge. "You keep it puny like that. It's no more than a little pet."

Eevee got angry as it heard that.

Lt. Surge stood back up and looked at Elaine, "Okay, Baby. Did you just come in to show us your little pet?"

"We came here to earn a Thunder Badge, and that's what we are going to do!" shouted Elaine.

"Eevee… Eevee!" cried Eevee as it got in front of Elaine.

Elaine looked at Eevee, "Eevee?"

"That's usual, Eevee really wants to go into battle," said Brock.

"Eevee, I'm counting on you," said Elaine.

"Eev… Eevee," said Eevee.

"Oh, well," said Lt. Surge. "I guess you'll learn that playing with the big boys can be a shocking experience."

A little later, lights came on, and they was in a room with an arena. It was announced that it would be a one on one battle between Elaine's Eevee and Lt. Surge's Raichu.

"Go, Raichu," said Lt. Surge.

Raichu took off towards Eevee.

"Go, Eevee," said Elaine.

Eevee took off towards Raichu.

"Eevee, Tackle!" shouted Elaine.

"Raichu, show them a real Thundershock," said Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge's Raichu used a powerful Thundershock that hit Elaine's Eevee and sent it flying back before hitting the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"It's over, Baby," said Lt. Surge. "You didn't think that your Eevee could beat my Raichu, did yay."

"Eevee!" shouted Elaine.

"Call it back, Elaine," said Brock.

Elaine looked back at Brock, "But…"

She was cut off by Brock, "Raichu's shocks are too powerful. This is a mismatch."

Elaine turned back around and was about to call her Pokemon back, but Eevee got back up on her feet.

"Eevee…" said Eevee, shaking her head.

"Eevee?" questioned Elaine.

Brock couldn't believe it, Elaine's Eevee still wanted to fight. Eevee turned back around towards Raichu.

"It's pretty gutsy for a toy," said Lt. Surge.

"Eevee!" shouted Eevee as it headed toward Raichu.

"I enjoy playing with toys, but playtimes over," said Lt. Surge. "Raichu, Mega Punch!"

Raichu used Mega Punch on Eevee.

"Now, a Mega Kick," said Lt. Surge.

Raichu used Mega Kick on Eevee and sent it flying before hitting the ground.

"Eevee!" shouted Elaine, a bit worried.

"Now, pin it down, Raichu!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Raichu pinned Eevee down with its tail, making it so it can't move.

"Now, finish it with Hyper Beam!" shouted Lt. Surge

"What? Hyper Beam?" questioned Brock.

Ash turned to look at him.

"Hyper Beam is one of the strongest moves," said Brock.

 _"I take back what I said, he's strong and an idiot,"_ thought Ash.

Lt. Surge's Raichu charged its attack before firing it at Eevee, making an explosion of dust cover the field.

"Eevee!" shouted Elaine.

When the dust settled, Eevee was unable to battle as it was seriously injured and fainted. Elaine ran over and got down, looking at the injuries of her Eevee. Her eyes started to water before tears fell out of her eyes on her Eevee. Ash saw Elaine's tears and was furious. She walked forward and looked at Lt. Surge.

"Lt. Surge!" shouted Ash, pointing at Lt. Surge. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and I challenge you and Raichu!"

"What's this?" questioned Lt. Surge. "A little baby challenges me?"

"That's right!" shouted Ash.

"Oh, well. I guess you'll learn that playing with the big boys can be a rough experience," said Lt. Surge.

Ash made her way over to the other side of the field. Brock helped Elaine over to the side, who had recalled her Eevee and was sitting down with her head down.

"Now, call out your baby Pokemon, Baby," said Lt. Surge.

"With pleasure," said Ash as she grabbed her Luxury Ball before throwing it. "Let's go, Charmeleon!"

Ash's Charmeleon came out in front of her and roared in the air. Lt. Surge gasped as he looked at Ash's Charmeleon due to its color and size. Raichu looked at the Charmeleon smugly.

 _"What?"_ thought Brock. _"I thought Ash would use her Gyarados. Why is she using her Charmeleon?"_

"Hey, boss. That is a shiny Pokemon," said the man.

"Yes," said Lt. Surge. "Raichu, go!"

Raichu took off toward Ash's Charmeleon, but Ash never made a call as it got closer.

"Raichu, Mega Punch!" shouted Lt. Surge.

"Charmeleon, counter it with Metal Claw," said Ash.

Raichu went to hit Charmeleon with a Mega Punch, but Charmeleon's claws glowed before countering it.

"Raichu, use Mega Kick!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Raichu went to hit Charmeleon with a Mega Kick.

"Charmeleon, counter it with Metal Claw," said Ash.

Charmeleon's claws glowed before countering the Mega Kick with them and pushing Raichu back away.

"Raichu, show them a Thundershock!" shouted Lt. Surge.

"Charmeleon, Smokescreen," said Ash.

Raichu tried to use Thundershock, but Charmeleon used Smokescreen, making Raichu unable to see and miss its target.

"Charmeleon, Ember," said Ash.

Charmeleon used Ember that came out of the Smokescreen and hit Raichu.

"There it is Raichu, use Hyper Beam!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Raichu powered up its attack as the Smokescreen started to disappear before firing it at Ash's Charmeleon. Ash didn't make a move as the Hyper Beam got closer toward her Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, counter it with Metal Claw!" shouted Ash.

"Say what?" questioned Lt. Surge.

Ash's Charmeleon's claws glowed before it slashed at the Hyper Beam, destroying it and making particles of light rain down.

"Charmeleon, finish it off with Dragon Rage!" shouted Ash.

"Oh, no!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Charmeleon started powering up her attack before releasing it at Lt. Surge's Raichu. The attack crashed into Raichu and made an explosion of dust that covered the field. Raichu flew out of the dust through the air before crashing into the wall with swirls in its eyes and fainted.

"Unbelievable!" shouted Lt. Surge.

A little bit later, Lt. Surge was standing in front of Ash.

"You are no baby anymore, Ash," said Lt. Surge. "Are you by any chance registered for the Gym challenge?"

"I am," said Ash.

Ash was still furious at Lt. Surge, but she was doing her best to keep her cool.

"Then congratulations, Ash," said Lt. Surge before pulling something out of his army jacket. "As proof of your victory. My Thunder Badge."

Ash took it and put it away before she went over to Elaine and helped her out of the Gym with Brock following.

A bit later, Eevee was lying on a bed with Elaine sitting down next to her. Eevee opened her eyes, and Elaine noticed it.

"Eevee, I'm so sorry," said Elaine.

Eevee looked at her as she said that.

"There is one way you might win," came a recognizable voice.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to see Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, I kind of heard you," said Nurse Joy.

"How can we win?" asked Elaine.

"A little while ago," said Nurse Joy as she put her notebook under her arm with a box in her hand, "I just happen to come across this."

Nurse Joy opened up the red box to show a stone with a lightning bolt inside it.

"Wow, it's a Thunderstone," said Brock.

"A Thunderstone?" questioned Elaine, looking at Brock.

"Yes, you can use it to make Eevee evolve into a Jolteon," said Brock.

"I could evolve Eevee into a Jolteon," said Elaine as she picked up the Thunderstone, "then Eevee would be strong enough to win."

"You got to think hard before using the Thunderstone," said Nurse Joy.

"Huh?" questioned Elaine.

"If you make Eevee evolve, you can't change it back," said Nurse Joy.

"Eevee will never be the same," said Brock.

"If Eevee becomes a Jolteon, then I might be able to win that badge," said Elaine looking down at the Thunderstone. "On the other hand, to evolve it just to make it fight, I would be just like Surge."

Elaine turned around to look at Eevee before walking up to it.

"Eevee, what do you want to do?" asked Elaine, holding the Thunderstone down to it. "I really want to beat that Surge, but I don't want to force you to evolve if you'll be happier staying the way you are now."

Eevee looked at it before it got up and smacked the Thunderstone out of her hand with her tail.

"Eevee?" questioned Elaine. "Do you not want to evolve?"

"Eev… Eevee!" shouted Eevee, shaking her head.

"You want to evolve on your own?" asked Elaine.

"Eev… Eevee!" shouted Eevee, nodding her head.

"But if it doesn't evolve, there is no way you can beat Lt. Surge," said Brock.

"I know," said Ash.

Nurse Joy, Elaine, and Brock turned to look at her.

"Can you give me some time alone with Eevee?" asked Ash.

"Sure," said Elaine.

Nurse Joy, Brock, and Elaine went out of the room so that Ash can have some alone time with Eevee. Ash walked over and sat down as she looked at Eevee.

"Eevee, I got a plan, but I want to know if it will be alright with you," said Ash.

"Eev?" questioned Eevee.

Ash started explaining to Eevee what she had in mind, and Eevee agreed. Ash got up and went to the door before calling Elaine into the room. She started explaining to her what she had in mind. Elaine wasn't sure about it, but in the end, she agreed.

A little bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock stepped out of the Pokemon Center. Brock knew that they was up to something, but he didn't know what it was. They made their way to the Vermilion Gym, and it didn't take them long to get there.

A little later, lights came on, and they was in the same room with an arena.

"Hey, Baby, you ready to take another beating, or did you evolve your Eevee into a Jolteon," said Lt. Surge.

"My Eevee will evolve when it's damn good and ready, and who said I'll be using it!" shouted Elaine.

 _"What are you two up to?"_ thought Brock.

"Oh, going to use a different one, are you, Baby?" questioned Lt. Surge. "Well, whatever, use whatever baby Pokemon you want."

Elaine grabbed a Luxury Ball before looking at it, _"The Pokemon that Lashanda entrusted to me, but can I win with it?"_ Elaine closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down before she opened them again. "Let's go!"

Elaine threw the Luxury Ball as she called out the Pokemon. The Pokemon came out of the Luxury Ball in front of her before roaring in the air. It's roar bouncing around the room and echoing through the Gym. Lt. Surge gasped and gulped as he looked up at the Pokemon that Elaine brought out due to its size and color. Raichu was intimidated by the large Pokemon.

 _"That is not a baby Pokemon,"_ thought Lt. Surge. _"That is a giant Pokemon."_

"What that's—" said Brock before turning to look at Ash.

"Yes," answered Ash.

"But Ash, Elaine's style is—" said Brock.

"I know," interrupted Ash.

The Pokemon that Elaine had brought out was Ash's Gyarados. It took a while, but Lt. Surge soon recovered.

"So using a water type, Baby," said Lt. Surge. "You must have lost your marbles."

Gyarados looked at Lt. Surge and roared at him.

"So, that's how you want it!" shouted Lt. Surge. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Brock gasped. That would be extremely effective. Elaine is not like Ash. Her battle style is completely different.

Ash smiled, _"I thought as much."_

"Gyarados, Earthquake!" shouted Elaine.

Lt. Surge and Brock gasped as they heard that. Gyarados smashed her tail into the ground, making the ground shake. The Earthquake caused severe damage to Raichu and made it fall over, missing its target.

"Since when did your Gyarados know Earthquake?" questioned Brock, looking at Ash.

"It learned it just before we got here," replied Ash.

 _"So, this Gyarados is Ash's?"_ thought Lt. Surge, having heard them. "Raichu, give it a Mega Punch!"

Raichu got up before trying to use Mega Punch.

"Gyarados, Earthquake," said Elaine.

Gyarados smashed her tail into the ground, making the ground shake. The Earthquake caused severe damage to Raichu and made it fall over, stopping it from attacking it.

"Raichu, Hyper Beam!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Raichu got back up and charged its attack before releasing Hyper Beam at Gyarados. The attack smashed into Gyarados and created a large explosion of dust that covered Gyarados.

"It's all over," said Lt. Surge.

There was a roar that came from the smoke.

"What?" questioned Lt. Surge.

The smoke started to clear, and Gyarados stood there. Her eyes narrowed at Lt. Surge, and there was a tick mark on her head. Apparently, the attack pissed Gyarados off.

"Gyarados, wrap it!" shouted Elaine.

Gyarados charged at Raichu and wrapped around it before picking Raichu up.

"Bind it!" shouted Elaine.

Gyarados started squeezing Raichu. Lt. Surge looked on hopeless as Raichu couldn't attack after having used Hyper Beam.

"Now, finish it off with Dragon Rage!" shouted Elaine.

"Oh, no!" shouted Lt. Surge.

Gyarados moved her head directly in front of Raichu's face, who was petrified in terror. Gyarados prepared its attack in front of Raichu's face before releasing it. The attack created a large explosion of dust that covered both Gyarados and Raichu. When the smoked cleared, Raichu was fainted in Gyarados' grip. Gyarados let got of Raichu, who fell out of the air, but as it did, Gyarados smashed her tail in Raichu, sending it through the air and crashing threw the Vermilion Gym.

"Uh, Ash, was that part of the plan?" asked Brock.

"No, but I suppose Lt. Surge pissed her off," answered Ash.

Lt. Surge made a mental note not to piss off Ash's Gyarados again. He had to leave to check if Raichu was alright and to recall it back to its Poke Ball before coming back to the field.

A little later, Lt. Surge was standing in front of Elaine.

"You are no baby anymore, uh," said Lt. Surge. "What's your name?"

"Elaine," said Elaine.

"Congratulations, Elaine," said Lt. Surge shaking her hand before pulling something out of his army jacket. "As proof of your victory. My Thunder Badge."

Elaine took it and looked down at it, "Alright, I got a Thunder Badge."

"You two should be proud of yourself," said Lt. Surge. "Not many Trainers got past me."

"Huh?" questioned Ash as she heard that. "Did Leaf, Chase, and Gary come here?"

"Leaf, Chase, Gary," said Lt. Surge as he thought about it.

"One is a boy with a Pikachu from Pallet Town," said Elaine.

"The other two is a girl with a Bulbasaur and an arrogant boy," said Ash.

"Hmmm, I remember an arrogant baby with a bunch of fans," said Lt. Surge. "He thought he was a big shot, but not sure what his name was. I think he was from Pallet Town, but I sent him packing. As for the other two, they was here. They didn't win right away, but they eventually did."

"I see," smiled Ash.

A little bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was outside the Gym as they made their way to the Pokemon Center to refreshen their Pokemon. They was outside waving to Lt. Surge, who saw them off. One the way back to the Pokemon Center, Elaine gave Ash her Gyarados back and thanked her.

When they got to the Pokemon Center, they gave Nurse Joy their Pokemon to check out. As they was being checked out, Brock asked Nurse Joy if there was a kitchen where he could make the group some food. She said there was and gave him directions to the kitchen. Brock went there to make Ash and Elaine some food.

By the time their Pokemon was finished, Ash, Elaine, and Brock had already finished eating, and it was getting later in the day. Nurse Joy offered them a room at the Pokemon Center for the night with the three excepting her offer. Not long later, after making love with each other, Lashanda and Elaine was sleeping peacefully in one room while Brock was in his own room.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter ten of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I hope you like it. This chapter got shorter than what I was hoping for, but I couldn't really go any farther with it, or I'll go into the next chapter. The good news is that at least it got close to the 4k word count that I try to reach. We got to see a bit in this chapter between Lt. Surge, Elaine, and Ash. I thought this chapter turned out pretty decent and somewhat followed the original story. We also got to learn about evolution stones in this chapter, which will be important later on in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	11. Battle on the St. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made it to Vermilion City. They soon challenge the Vermilion Gym, and after a rocky start for Elaine, she soon earned her third Badge. What will happen next on their adventures? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The next day, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was walking through Vermilion City with Elaine admiring her Thunder Badge until they saw a ship.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Ash.

A little later, they was standing in front of the ships, looking at one of the most luxurious ones.

"Oh, man, I would love to cross the ocean on a ship like this," said Ash.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

"Yeah, just think of all the Pokemon we will be able to see along the way," said Brock.

Ash and Elaine started fantasizing about relaxing in a fancy jacuzzi and swimming in a pool with cute girls around in bikinis or butt naked with big breasts. They didn't care about sunbathing all day, as it was bad for the skin.

"We could never afford a cruise like that," said Brock.

Ash and Elaine was broken out of their fantasies as they heard that. A tick mark appeared on Ash's head, not that you could see it. She stomped on Brock's foot hard.

"Owwww… owww… owww," cried Brock as he hopped around on one foot. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just crush a person's dreams, why don't ya!" shouted Ash.

"Yeah!" shouted Elaine.

A little later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock sighed before walking away. Suddenly party poppers went off, and a voice spoke up.

"Congratulations, you guys are way lucky," said an orange hair and blonde hair girl. "You get to go on a superdeluxe sea cruise."

"A sea cruise?" questioned Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

"Well, it's like you know," said the orange hair girl. "We have these incredible super cool tickets for you."

She showed them the tickets.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

"Cool, huh," said the orange hair girl. "These are tickets for the biggest part ever onboard the St. Anne cruise liner."

"The famous St. Anne," said Ash.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

"The coolest ship on the sea," said the orange hair girl.

"Oh," said Brock.

 _"That's bizarre. Brock isn't going all lovey-dovey over the girls,"_ thought Ash as she looked at Brock out of the corner of her eyes. _"I guess it's because they're not very pretty."_

"Everyone's going to be together and like cut the coolest party," said the orange hair girl.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

Ash was starting to get a bit annoyed with the blonde-haired girl say cool all the time.

"And the party is for Pokemon Trainer's only," said the orange hair girl.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

"Step this way. It will be a radical party," said the orange hair girl. "All of the most radical Pokemon trainers will be there."

"Do you know anyone who says radical anymore?" asked Ash, looking at Brock and Elaine.

They shook their heads.

"Okay, dudes, here are your tickets," said the orange hair girl.

"We love to go on the Pokemon trainer cruise, but we really don't have the money to pay for it," said Brock.

A tick mark appeared on Ash's head as Brock said that, but she did her best to stay calm.

"Oh, well, you don't understand," said the orange hair girl.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

"They're totally free," said the orange hair girl.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

"Totally free. Totally free," said the orange hair girl sounding out totally.

"For free," said Ash. "Why are you giving them away?"

"Like we have to go out with our boyfriend, but we want to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans," said the orange hair girl.

"Cool~," said the blonde hair girl.

"You say cool one more time, and I'll give you something to say cool about when I rip out your tonsils!" exploded Ash.

The orange hair girl glared at the blonde hair girl, making her clam up and stay silent. The orange hair girl looked back at them.

"We saw you and thought you looked really great," said the orange hair girl. "Just take these and have a really great time."

"Thanks a lot," said Ash.

"No sweat," said the orange hair girl. "Have a nice day, for sure."

The two girls ran off.

"Alright, this really is amazing, isn't it," said Ash.

"The St. Anne, wow," said Brock.

"Yeah, and the Pokemon party," said Elaine before looking around at the ships. "I wonder what one of these ships is the St. Anne."

"I think that's it," said Ash.

Elaine and Brock turned to look at her before following her gaze to one of the largest ships.

"Wow, that's incredible," said Brock.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes was the orange hair and blonde hair girls that was looking at them.

"We did it," said the orange hair girl. "We got them."

The blonde hair girl turned to the orange hair girl, "Like wow, don't I like make like the coolest girl?"

The orange hair girl got angry before hitting the blonde hair girl with a hammer, "Stop acting like an ignoramus. You almost gave us away."

The two girls was none other than Jessie and James in disguise. Jessie started dragging James away to a white tower.

A little bit later, Jessie and James was in a room with Meowth.

"We got a call from the boss," said Meowth, pushing a red button.

A screen appeared showing a man, but the man was shadowed, so it was hard to see what he looked like.

"Greetings, Sir," said Meowth.

"So the team is all there," said the man.

"Sir!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

A cat walked over toward the man and rubbed its head against his hand.

"Meowww, what with the Persian," said Meowth.

The man was petting the Persian.

"Hey, boss, what about Meowth," said Meowth.

"I'm totally disgusted with watching you fail me when I expect total perfection," said the man. "Perfection like this beautiful Persian."

"But Meowth…" said Meowth.

"If you want to make me happy, then make sure our latest plan succeeds," said the man.

"Meowth," said Meowth.

"Have you handed out all the tickets to the St. Anne cruise," said the man.

"Yes, all of the Pokemon trainers was delighted to take them," said Jessie, but she wasn't about to mention that James almost gave them away.

"Was it really all right for us to give out all those tickets for free?" asked James.

"A small price to pay for what I'll get in return," said the man.

"Oh," said Jessie and James.

"My men have already secretly boarded the St. Anne," said the man. "When I give them the signal, they will take the Pokemon from all the trainers we tricked into boarding the ship."

"That's the boss for ya," said Meowth. "A real genius."

"This time failure is out of the question," said the man.

"Aye, Aye, Sir," said Jessie and James.

"We can do it," said Meowth.

Meanwhile, back with Ash, Elaine, and Brock, they was boarding the St. Anne.

"What an awesome ship," said Ash. "I'd like to travel all around the world in this."

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

They got up the stairs where a man that works on the ship was, and Ash got out the tickets, showing them to the man.

"Welcome aboard the St. Anne," said the man before pointing in a direction. "This way."

Ash turned before making her way farther onto the ship with Elaine and Brock following.

"Wow, amazing. Look at this," said Ash as they walked through a door.

There was people all over on the ship and people selling merchandise. Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked around as they looked around.

"It's like a giant Pokemon convention," said Elaine.

"Everyone's a Pokemon trainer," said Ash.

They saw to boys that was showing off their Charmanders.

 _"Hmmm, their Charmanders aren't evolved,"_ thought Ash. _"I wonder if they didn't want to evolve or if my Charmeleon is just over-leveled."_

They saw a boy come over before showing off his Squirtle.

 _"That must be the Pokemon Gary got since I got Charmander, and the only other remaining starter was Bulbasaur,"_ thought Ash.

They heard some commotion that caught Ash, Elaine, and Brock's attention to see a crowd. They made their way over before pushing through it to see a man with a Pokemon and a boy with a Starmie. Ash pulled out her Pokedex before scanning the man's Pokemon to find out it was a Raticate and some information on it.

"Raticate, High Jump Kick," said the man.

"Alright, Starmie, spinning Tackle," said the boy.

The two Pokemon took off with Raticate trying to use High Jump Kick and the boy's Starmie stopping it with a spinning Tackle. They landed back on the ground after the attack.

"Alright, they're having a battle," said Elaine.

"Raticate, Super Fang attack now," said the man.

Raticate rushed towards the Starmie and bit the jewel at the center. The jewel broke from the attack, and Raticate jumped back. The man was declared the winner.

 _"The Raticate is trained pretty well,"_ thought Ash.

"Are you okay, Starmie," said the boy.

"Awe, don't feel too badly, young man," said the man. "It was only a practice match anyhow, and I just happen to be lucky."

A woman walked over to the man.

"My how gracious," said the woman.

"Not at all, miss," said the man.

"Keep working on building your Starmie's strength there," said the man.

The boy recalled his Starmie before leaving the area.

"Well, now, is anyone else brave enough to challenge my Raticate?" asked the man.

"Oh, I can't wait," said Elaine as she charged into the area.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Brock.

"I don't think she will use that Pokemon, not after last time," said Ash.

Brock nodded his head and looked back between the man and Elaine.

"How about battling my Pidgeotto?" asked Elaine.

"As you wish," said the man.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James was carrying platters with drinks on them. They started talking about the place being packed and the Pokemon.

Back with Ash, Elaine, and Brock, Elaine had her Pidgeotto out, and the battle was about to begin.

"Raticate, High Jump Kick," said the man.

"Pidgeotto, Tackle," said Elaine.

Raticate took off and used High Jump Kick while Elaine's Pidgeotto used Tackle. The two continued to go at it as Raticate used High Jump Kick while Pidgeotto used Tackle.

"This is a good match," said Brock.

"Yeah, but it's not her usual style," replied Ash.

Brock nodded his head in agreement.

"Finish it, Raticate!" shouted the man. "Hyper Fang attack!"

Raticate tried to use Hyper Fang attack, but Pidgeotto dodged the attack, and Raticate landed back on the ground.

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack," said Elaine.

Pidgeotto was about to use Wing Attack, but the man walked up and picked up his Raticate.

"That is enough," said the man.

"Huh?" questioned Elaine.

"Why don't we just call it a draw," said the man before walking away.

"But I was winning," said Elaine.

 _"He was afraid to lose,"_ thought Ash.

Meanwhile, James was walking through the area when a merchandise man called him over. He went about trying to get James to buy a Magikarp, and in the end, James did buy it, but the man jacked up the price.

A bit later, the ship was setting sail, and Ash, Elaine, and Brock was sitting at a table about to eat.

"Ash, Elaine, only healthy well-balanced meals," reminded Brock, pointing a fork at them.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ash and Elaine in unison.

Ash and Elaine went about eating healthy well-balanced meals while Brock stuffed his mouth with whatever he wanted. Ash and Elaine didn't care, and besides, they would rather not get in trouble by Momo, Sakura, or Ash's mother. While they was eating, the man that battled Elaine walked over towards their table with a woman.

"So, are you having yourself a good time?" asked the man.

"Yes, we are having a great time," answered Elaine.

"You know that Pidgeotto of yours is quite extraordinary," said the man.

"It's incredible," said the woman.

Brock went all lovey-dovey while Ash continued to look at the man and woman.

"Well, I put a lot of work into raising it," said Elaine.

"What did you think of my Raticate?" asked the man.

"It looked great, and it really put up a tough fight," said Elaine.

"In that case, I'll be direct," said the man. "Why don't we trade."

"Huh? Trade Pokemon?" questioned Ash and Elaine.

"When two people find that they each like the other's Pokemon they trade," said the man. "It's quite a common practice everywhere."

"Everywhere," said Elaine.

"You see friends who trade then trade with their other friends, and so friendships grow deeper and continue to spread wider and wider," said the man. "Trading and making new friends is one of the best things about having Pokemon. That's how Pokemon friendship gets to spread all around the world."

Ash narrowed her eyes at the man. By what she just got out of that, this man thought Pokemon was nothing except to trade.

"Friendship is wonderful, isn't it?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you and I start a friendship right now," said Brock.

Elaine turned to look at Ash, "What do you think, Ash? Do you think I should trade?"

It was a good thing she asked her because Brock was in no condition to ask and would most likely give the wrong information.

"No offense, but if it was me, I wouldn't trade my Pokemon," said Ash. "They mean to much to me. In the end, it's your choice." Ash pointed at the man before going on. "But what he said is a bunch of bullshit. Pokemon are not something you can just trade around to others like it is nothing. It doesn't make your friendship with your Pokemon grow as you weren't the one that raised them from when they was young. You think that Pokemon are only meant to be traded, but you're sadly mistaken."

The woman and the man looked shocked to hear what the little boy was saying, but he was little and didn't understand, so they waved it off.

"The boy is young and doesn't understand what he's talking about," said the man. "Trading Pokemon is the best thing about having Pokemon."

A tick mark appeared on Ash's head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to trade," said Elaine. "I raised my Pokemon from when it was young and have fond memories of it. So, I apologize, but I'm not going to trade."

"I guess we can't come to an agreement," said the man.

The man and the woman frowned as they left the table.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, James just mentioned what happened earlier to Jessie and Meowth.

"You idiot! Can't you see you were tricked!" shouted Jessie.

"What a dope!" shouted Meowth.

"But you don't understand," said James. "Magikarp is a goldmine. Even it's Pokeball is solid gold."

"It's just gold plated!" shouted Meowth as he slashed the Pokeball.

"Magikarp is a not talent Pokemon that can't do anything but flop around," said Jessie. "How could you possibly expect to sell it?"

"I was tricked," said James.

"How did you get the money for it?" questioned Jessie.

"Well, the advance on my salary didn't quite cover it, so I—" said James, but not finishing what he was going to say.

"So, you did what?" questioned Jessie.

"I used the advance on your salary!" shouted James.

Jessie was angry and started beating some sense into James.

Back with Ash, Elaine, and Brock, they was still sitting at the table.

 _"Uh, oh,"_ thought Ash as she started squirming in her chair. "I'll be right back."

"Huh?" questioned Brock. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"None of your business!" shouted Ash before she turned around and ran off.

She had to hurry as she needed to go to the bathroom. Brock blinked as he watched her get farther away. He shrugged his shoulders before going back to what he was doing.

Ash ran through the halls as fast as she can.

 _"Hurry, Hurry, I need to go,"_ thought Ash before spotting the restroom. _"Ah, there they are."_

Ash took off and skidded across the floor before coming to a stop in front of the bathrooms.

 _"Uh, which one should I use?"_ thought Ash as she looked at the bathrooms. _"If I use that one, I wouldn't be suspicious as I look like a boy, but if someone finds out I'm a girl in the boy's bathroom. Oh, the horror! I'll never live it down! On the other hand, if I go in that one, a girl might freak out about a boy being in the girl's bathroom."_

Ash was having difficulty trying to choose which bathroom to go inside, but after a little bit, she couldn't wait any longer. She took off to the door of the girl's bathroom and ran inside. Thankfully there was no one around, so Ash went to a stall to go to the bathroom. She just hoped that no one would come in before she finishes.

Meanwhile, someplace else, screens popped on, showing different angles of the cruise liner, but these screens didn't show the bathroom. A man was sitting there with a Persian at his side.

"It won't be long now," said the man.

The Persian gave a cat sound. The doors and shutters closed, and several men in black with a red R on their shirt and machines on their back came out of cover. James was busy looking for the man to get his money back before Jessie grabbed him and pulled him away. The lights in the room dimmed before Jessie and James appeared.

"To protect the world for devastation!" said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said a deflated James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie!" said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth, fall down to join them.

"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon," said Jessie.

The men in black started using the machines to suck all of the trainer's Pokemon inside. Brock and Elaine's Pokeball was pulled off from where they keep them.

"No!" cried out Elaine as she reached for her Pokeballs.

Brock tried to grab his Pokeballs too, but their Pokeballs was sucked inside of the machine that the men was wearing. Elaine had tears in her eyes at the fact that she lost her Pokeballs, and Brock was really gloomy about losing his. After a bit, everyone's Pokemon was caught, or at least that is what they thought.

"Alright, we got all the Pokemon, we got all the Pokemon!" cheered Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Meanwhile, a little bit early, Ash came out of the bathroom, feeling much better before making her way back to the room. However, when she got there, the door was shut. Ash tried to open it, but it wasn't opening.

 _"What the hell?"_ questioned Ash before kicking the door hard, making it break open.

Ash saw that there was men in black around the room, Elaine was crying, and Brock was gloomy.

"We got all… gah!" shouted Meowth. "It's that boy!"

A man in black walked over to her.

"Hand over your Pokemon," said the man.

 _"What?"_ thought Ash. _"Oh, no! I caught or was given all my Pokemon, and they are rare."_

Ash was uneasy about using her Pokemon, but she didn't have a choice. She was the only one with Pokemon, and she needed to get Elaine, Brock, and everyone's Pokemon back.

"You want them, you'll have to take them!" shouted Ash as she grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. "Nidoran, I choose you!'

Nidoran came out in front of her.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting on the men in black!" shouted Ash.

Nidoran shot out Poison Sting at the men, making them scream in pain. Jessie, James, and Meowth hid for cover as they didn't want to get hit by Poison Sting.

"Hand over your Pokemon or else!" shouted several more men.

"I don't think so!" shouted Ash as she grabbed another Pokeball before throwing it. "Dragonair, I choose you!"

Dragonair came out in front of her.

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave on the men in black!" shouted Ash.

Dragonair released a Thunder Wave at the men in black, paralyzing them.

"You can't take all of us, little kid!" shouted several more men.

"Dragonair, Dragon Rage! Nidoran, Poison Sting!" shouted Ash.

The orb on Dragonair's neck glowed, and she sent a swirling cyclone toward the men in black. Nidoran shot out Poison Sting toward the men in black. The two attacks hit each other and combined before heading toward the men. There was an explosion, and the men was sent flying off into the air while everyone's Pokeballs scattered around the floor.

"Alright, we did it!" shouted Ash.

"Drag… Drag… Dragonair!" cried Dragonair.

"Nido… Nido… Nidoran!" cried Nidoran.

Ash was glad that she didn't have to use Charmeleon or any of her other ones. Elaine and Brock took off as they went to find their Pokemon, and everyone else soon did the same. They had to search the ship high and low for their Pokeballs, but thankfully, Elaine and Brock's Pokeballs was in the room. As everyone was searching the ship for their Pokemon, the ship started rocking back and forth.

"What the?" questioned Ash before running to a window. "This is bad. It's a big storm."

"It'll be tough to get back with waves like this," said Brock.

"Everyone's still looking for their Pokeballs," said Ash before running and jumping on a table. "Everyone! If you got your Pokeballs head for the rafts!"

Those that had their Pokeballs did as she asked and headed for the rafts. Ash jumped back down and turned to Elaine and Brock.

"You two better head for the rafts," said Ash.

"What, and what about you?" questioned Elaine.

"I'm going to make sure everyone gets off," said Ash.

"We are not going to let you do it alone, Ash," said Brock.

Ash looked a bit uneasy as he said that, but she knew they weren't going to leave without her.

"Alright, split up and search the ship, don't let a single person stay behind," said Ash.

"Right," said Brock and Elaine.

They all took off in different directions as they made their way through the ship to make sure that everyone got off. When they found someone, they helped them try to find their Pokeballs before helping them to the deck and rafts. They continued this for hours, trying to make sure that everyone was off the ship. They was just seeing a batch of people off the ship.

"Alright, I think that is everyone," said Ash. "We should probably—"

Ash was cut off as her Luxury Ball fell and rolled around the ground back inside the ship.

"AHHHH! My Eevee!" shouted Ash as she chased after the Luxury Ball.

"Ash!" shouted Elaine and Brock as they ran after her.

Ash continued to chase after her Luxury Ball that had the Eevee she got from Lily in it. Elaine and Brock continued to chase after Ash and her Luxury Ball. As Ash continued to chase after her Luxury Ball, the ship continued to rock, making the Luxury Ball go all over and harder to get. Ash dived after the Luxury Ball and managed to catch it, but her hoodie came off in the process, revealing her long beautiful black hair.

"I got… AHHHHH!" shouted Ash as the ship rocked hard.

Elaine and Brock shouted as well as they all went flying and slamming into a door. Ash hit her head on one of the tables in the room and then hit the floor unconscious with a little blood on her head. Brock and Elaine slammed in a steel part of the wall and was rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, when the boat started rocking, James' Poke Ball that had his Magikarp dropped out of his hand, and he went after it with Jessie and Meowth following. He finally got it, but they was thrown through the air, hitting something, and was rendered unconscious.

Outside the ship, the people that was onboard the ship watched as it capsized before it started sinking.

"Look, there goes the ship, it's sinking," said one of the people.

"May I have your attention!" said the Captain standing on the raft. "Anyone who didn't leave the ship safe, please say I."

No one said anything.

"Good, well done," said the Captain. "Everyone is safe then."

"No, not everyone," said a person. "That little boy that saved our Pokemon and his friends he was with that helped everyone off the ship are still onboard."

Everyone gasped as they heard that before hanging their heads low from the sacrifice that was just made.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eleven of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like this. I originally was planning to add more to this, but considering this chapter, which covered episode 15 of the anime, reached the 4k word count mark, I decided that this chapter will be one of its own. In this chapter, we got to see Ash, Elaine, and Brock board the St. Anne and what took place on that. Yes, it's a bit different, and I thought it was a bit more interesting to have Ash be the only one with Pokemon left, unlike in the anime. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	12. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was invited to go onboard the St. Anne, unaware that it is a plot by Team Rocket. Ash being the only one with Pokemon left, got into a scuffle with Team Rocket and sent them flying off into the air. In the chaos, the ship got stuck in a storm, and Ash, Elaine, and Brock rush to get everyone off the ship. However, the ship capsized with our heroes onboard the ship. Will they ever manage to make it off the ship in one piece, and will Lashanda be alright? Well, we are going to find out as the story continues.

The next day after the storm broke with the sun partially rising, Officer Jenny stood on a ship with sailors. She spoke of the three brave heroes and the two trainers that didn't make it out of the ship safely. Officer Jenny mentioned their names as Ash, Elaine, Brock, Jessie, and James before throwing some flowers out at sea and giving them a farewell.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea, Brock and Elaine woke up a bit groggily, and after a bit of waking up, they noticed their current state of problems. Elaine and Brock looked around for Ash and soon spotted her a bit farther away. They made their way over to her and tried to wake Ash up.

"Ash, Ash," said Elaine and Brock.

They got no reply back from Ash. Elaine and Brock went to roll her over on her back, but when they did, Brock's hand touched something wet on her hair. After getting her rolled over, Brock looked at his hand before gasping at seeing blood on it. The site of the blood made him extremely alarmed.

"What, Brock?" asked Elaine.

Brock showed her his hand that had blood on it, making Elaine start to panic.

"Lashanda, Lashanda!" shouted Elaine.

She got no reply from Lashanda. Brock got down and checked Lashanda's head a bit more closely to see that she had hit it hard.

"This isn't good," said Brock. "She hit her head pretty hard. She could have lost her memories or end up in a coma."

"No, Lashanda, Lashanda!" shouted Elaine.

She was shaking Lashanda, trying to get her to wake up. Brock went over to her and pulled her back.

"No, no, Lashanda, Lashanda!" shouted Elaine.

She squirmed in Brock's arms, panicking.

"Elaine, get yourself under control!" shouted Brock. "You can't help her if your panicking!"

The situation was grim. They was underwater, and Lashanda was not in good condition. There was no telling if she would wake up or not. After a bit, Brock managed to get Elaine to calm down, but she remained worried. Brock understood as he was concerned about Lashanda too, but he didn't quite understand everything.

"We need to stop the bleeding, and some medicine in case of a headache," said Brock as he looked around. "Thankfully, we are in the room where all the medicine is located."

There was bottles of medicine that littered the ship, with some of them broken when they hit the roof of the room since the ship was upside down. Brock and Elaine went around the room, searching for all the medicine and things that would help them take care of Lashanda's injuries. They eventually found everything they could to help Lashanda, and Brock went to work as he tended to her wound as best he could. He was no medical doctor, but after taking care of his brothers and sisters, he at least knew enough.

After a bit, Brock was finished tending to Lashanda, and they looked down at her. They didn't even know if she would wake up or not.

"We need to get off this ship," said Brock. "I'll carry Lashanda."

Elaine nodded her head in agreement as Brock was more capable of carrying Lashanda than she was. They went to work at getting Lashanda on Brocks back, and when done, they pulled her hoodie over her head to conceal her hair.

Meanwhile, in a different spot, Jessie and James was daydreaming until they felt something burning. They woke up and found their hair on fire and had to put it out. After they put their hair out, they came out of a door.

"Why is everything upside down?" asked Jessie.

"The ship capsized inside while you two were sleeping," answered Meowth as he came out the door.

"What?" questioned Jessie and James.

"We got to abandon ship immediately," said James.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy to get off while the ship is underwater," replied Meowth.

"Ahhhh, the ship sunk!" screamed James. "We're doomed!"

"Calm down, James!" shouted Jessie, holding up a Poke Ball. "I already thought of a way to get us out of here." Jessie enlargened the Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and Ekans came out.

"Ekans, Acid," said Jessie. "Open a hole in the floor. We'll use it to escape."

"Wait, don't do that!" shouted Meowth.

Ekans used Acid and melted a hole in the floor of the ship. Water shot out of the hole, making Jessie and James cover the hole with themselves.

"Didn't I tell you numbskulls we're sinking. You think we need another hole on this ship?" asked Meowth.

The water threw Jessie and James into the air before flooding the area and drowning them.

Meanwhile, back with Elaine and Brock, they came out of a doorway where the stairs was flooded with water.

"This isn't good," said Brock. "We need to escape quickly."

"Well, if the ship is capsized, then going down would be best," said Elaine.

"But if we dive down and come across a dead end, then we are done for," replied Brock.

"Hmmm," said Elaine thinking. "If only we had a water Pokemon with us."

One of Ash's Luxury Balls opened up, and Dragonair came out in front of them.

"Drag… Drag… Dragonair!" cried Dragonair as she got into the water.

"Huh? You're going to help us look for an exit?" asked Elaine.

"Drag… Drag!" said Dragonair, nodding her head.

"Alright, if you find a way out, bring something back from outside," said Elaine.

"Drag!" said Dragonair before diving under the water.

Dragonair continued to swim through the ship, looking for a way out. As she made her way through the ship, Dragonair came to a door that was blocked. It turned around to head back but saw Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Meanwhile, back with Elaine and Brock, they was standing there waiting for Dragonair to come back.

"Dragonair sure is taking a while to come back," said Brock.

"I guess it can't find a way out," said Elaine.

They saw a shadow in the water and continued to look at it before James' head popped out of the water.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Elaine and Brock with blue faces.

The next two that came out of the water was Jessie and Meowth, as Dragonair threw them on a platform.

"Team Rocket!" shouted Elaine.

"I guess we didn't get everyone off the ship," said Brock.

They had a blue face and spat out water like a fountain.

"Prepare… prepare for trouble," said Jessie.

"Yes, make it double," said James.

They looked up and noticed the kids.

"Huh, you!" said Jessie as they got up with a Poke Ball in their hands. "We got you brats cornered."

"So you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea," said Brock with a Poke Ball in his hand.

"Huh," said Meowth as he noticed the boy on the big man's back. "Ahahaha, look at that! The freaky boy is out of commission."

"Ahahaha, this is our chance," said Jessie.

"Oh, yeah, we don't think so," said Elaine before throwing her Poke Balls as she called out her Pokemon. "Eevee, Pidgeotto!"

"Geodude, Zubat," said Brock as he called out his Pokemon.

"Ekans," said Jessie calling her Pokemon out.

"Koffing," said James calling his Pokemon out.

Elaine, Brock, Jessie, and James' Pokemon came out in front of them. Dragonair seeing the battle about to unfold, joined Elaine and Brock's Pokemon as she made her way to their side. As that happened, the ship started to slate to one side, and they began to slide to one side. Brock had to be extremely careful as he was carrying Ash on his back and managed to stay on his feet, but he still slid to one side of the ship.

"If we don't do something, we are going to tip," said Brock.

"Eevee, Pidgeotto, Geodude, Zubat, Dragonair, Ekans, Koffing, to the other side of the ship," said Elaine.

The Pokemon made their way to the other side of the ship, but when they did, the ship tilted on a different angle, and they all slid to the other side of the ship.

"To the other side. Other side!" shouted Elaine.

The Pokemon made their way to the other side of the ship, but when they did, the ship tilted on a different angle, and they all slid to the other side of the ship. There was a groan that caught everyone's attention.

"Ahhhhh! The freaky boy is waking up!" shouted Meowth in alarm.

"You!" shouted Ash, having heard the voice of Meowth. Her eyes fluttered open, but when they did, she noticed the ship was upside down and tilted on an angle. "Huh? What's going on?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth paled at the boy waking up.

"Thank goodness that you're awake," said Brock. "We are in a bit of a jam. The ship has capsized and sunk."

"What? What do you think you're doing!" shouted Ash in alarm at noticing the Pokemon. "Geodude, Ekans, Koffing, to the other side of the ship!"

Ash took command of the situation immediately. Geodude, Ekans, and Koffing made their way to the other side of the ship, and it started to straighten itself out.

"Good, now call the Pokemon back, or do you want to sink farther with the ship?" questioned Ash.

"He's right, good point," said Jessie.

They all recalled their Pokemon back along with Ash recalling her Dragonair. Brock stepped forward before letting Ash down off his back. When Ash was back on her feet, Brock went around before crouching down in front of her.

"How do you feel?" asked Brock.

"I feel fine," answered Ash.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Brock.

Ash blinked as he held his fingers in front of her face. She thought it was a bit bizarre, but none the less replied, "Uh, three."

"Good, and who are we?" asked Brock.

Ash sweatdropped at the question, "Elaine and Brock. Why are you asking me this? We don't have time for this."

"You hit your head really hard," answered Brock.

Ash sighed, "Well, let's get moving and get out of here."

"Dragonair tried to search below for a way out, but couldn't find one," said Elaine.

"Then, we will have to go up to the haul of the ship," replied Ash.

"But how will we get out?" asked Brock.

"We can figure that out on the way," answered Ash.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned and looked around.

"There," said Brock, pointing to stairs. "Onix, make a staircase."

Brock called out his Onix, who bit down on the stairs, letting them go up.

"Alright, let's get moving," said Ash as she ran up the stairs with the others.

Once up the stairs, Ash's voice ringed back to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Brock, call Onix back," said Ash.

"What?" questioned Meowth.

Brock recalled his Onix back to its Poke Ball.

Meowth ran forward and looked up at the stairs, "Wait, wait, you can't leave us here."

Ash, Elaine, and Brock looked over the side back down at them.

"And why can't I after what you did?" questioned Ash.

Elaine and Brock nodded their heads in agreement.

"Please, please, don't leave us here!" cried Meowth.

Ash ignored them as her head disappeared from view along with Elaine and Brock.

"Noooooo! Please, please, don't leave us!" cried Meowth as he rolled around on the ground with tears in his eyes.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock reappeared and looked down at them.

"Fine," said Ash. "Go ahead, Brock, call out Onix."

"Right," said Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock disappeared before he recalled Onix back out to let Jessie, James, and Meowth up. They climbed up, where the others was at before Brock called his Onix back.

They continued to walk through the halls in the pitch darkness as they made their way to the haul of the ship.

"The lights are out. I can't see anything," said Brock. "Ash, can you use—"

"I don't think so, not unless you want the roof to collapse on us," interrupted Ash. "Let's just follow the hall and see where it ends."

Ash knew Brock wanted to know if she could call out her Charmeleon, but the corridor was short, and Charmeleon's height would be too much to fit in the hallway. She was thankful for that because she didn't want people like Jessie, James, and Meowth to know about it. They continued to walk through the halls in the pitch darkness for a little while until Ash felt a wall in front of her.

"Everyone stop. I think we found the end," said Ash.

"Are you sure?" asked Brock.

"Just a sec," said Ash.

Ash felt around for a bit before feeling a handle that indicated there was a door in front of them.

"There is a door here," said Ash before opening the door and walking in with Elaine, Block, James, Jessie, and Meowth following.

They gasped when they came through the door. There was a raging fire on the ceiling of the ship.

"This is bad," said Brock. "How are we going to cross?"

"I know," said Ash. "We can throw Meowth, Jessie, and James across as a test."

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth with blue faces.

"I guess that won't work," sighed Brock. "We'll have to find another way."

"Yeah, yeah," agreed Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"We don't have time to find another way, and backtracking won't help," said Ash.

"So, what do we do?" asked Brock.

"Elaine, you have Pidgeotto," said Ash.

"Oh, right," said Elaine in understanding.

Elaine grabbed a Poke Ball and Ash grabbed a Luxury Ball before throwing them as they called out their Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto," said Elaine.

"Dragonair," said Ash.

Pidgeotto and Dragonair came out in front of them with Pidgeotto in the air and Dragonair on the platform.

"Pidgeotto, take me across to that room," said Elaine, pointing to the door on the other side.

"Dragonair, you follow and take Brock over to the other side," said Ash.

"What about you, Ash?" asked Brock.

"Don't worry about me," said Ash. "I'll be right behind you."

Pidgeotto started taking Elaine over to the other side. Dragonair made her wings grow before following as she took Brock over to the other side of the room.

"Now, then," said Ash.

She jumped into the air and grabbed the bars above before swinging on it until her feet could reach the bottom bars or the bars at the top. When her feet could reach the bars, she caught the bars with her feet before pulling herself up. She stood up and grabbed the bars before falling back down, hanging from the very top bars. She started to swing from one bar to the next, making her way across the fiery inferno to the other side.

"The boy likes to swing," remarked Jessie.

"Sure likes the monkey bars," remarked Meowth.

Surprisingly, Ash's hoodie didn't fall off through the whole thing, so no one had any idea she was a girl. Ash continued to use the bars like monkey bars as she swung from one bar to the next as quickly as she can while being careful. Elaine and Brock made it to the other side and was watching Ash as she made her way over like a monkey. Brock was shocked and a bit uneasy with the way Ash was making her way over. Elaine recalled her Pidgeotto and watched, but she was just as worried as Brock. Dragonair continued to watch just in case Ash couldn't make it and need her.

Ash made it halfway across the bars, and her arms was getting tired from holding all her weight up, but she didn't have the luxury to slow down. She needed to hurry across before the ship sunk farther below the ocean. Through the soreness of her arms, Ash pressed on as she continued to use the bars like monkey bars to make her way across. It took her some time, but she managed to make her way as far across as she could go.

"She won't be able to make it from there," said Brock, a bit worried. "There are no more bars."

Elaine and Brock looked at Ash a bit worried. Ash looked over at them, and Dragonair flew out and underneath her just as Ash let go of the bars. Ash was caught on top of Dragonair.

"Thanks, girl," said Ash.

Dragonair flew her the rest of the way over, and Ash got off on the other side. She whipped the sweat from her forehead while looking in the opposite direction. Meowth realized they was the only ones on the other side and started freaking out.

"Hey, wait, what about us! You can't leave us here!" cried Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth started being frantic and crying, not wanting to be left behind. Ash, Elaine, and Brock looked at them for a little bit, but she knew they didn't have time to mess around.

"Elaine, have Pidgeotto go help them over with Dragonair," said Ash.

"What?" questioned Brock.

"You can't be serious," said Elaine.

"We don't have time to wait," said Ash.

"She's right," said Brock.

Elaine sighed and called out her Pidgeotto before sending it over to Jessie, James, and Meowth with Ash's Dragonair.

Once on the other side, Ash left her Dragonair out while Elaine recalled her Pidgeotto. Jessie, James, and Meowth sighed, glad that they weren't left behind.

"We need to get off this ship," said Brock. "So, what do we go now?"

"Hmmmm," said Ash. "If there was only some way we can make a hole in the ship, we could make our way to the surface."

"Ash, can't you use—" asked Brock before he was cut off.

"Even if I did, Ember wouldn't be enough to cute a hole in the ship," interrupted Ash.

"But there's got to be some way," said Elaine.

"Oh, no, we're doomed, doomed!" cried out James and Meowth.

Jessie started giggling, making everyone look at her.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned Ash.

"You all have no way to get off the ship, but I do," said Jessie as she held a Poke Ball. "Now, feast your eyes on my brilliance." She threw the Poke Ball as she called out her Pokemon. "Ekans!"

Ekans came out in front of her.

"Ekans, we need you to use Acid to make a hole in the ship," said Jessie, pointing to the top of the ship.

"Ekans!" cried Ekans.

"Wait, don't do that!" cried Meowth, but it was too late.

Ekans prepared its Acid attack, Ash whispered to Brock and Elaine.

"When the attack is through the ship, grab on to Dragonair so she can take us to the surface."

Elaine and Brock nodded their heads. It didn't take long for Ekans to make a hole in the bottom of the ship, and water started pouring inside the ship.

"Ahhhh!" cried Meowth.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock grabbed onto Dragonair, "Let's go Dragonair!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at them, "Wait, what about us?"

"Just use a Pokemon that can swim in the water," replied Ash.

Dragonair took off out of the hole with Ash, Elaine, and Brock. After making their way out of the hole, Ash grabbed another Luxury Ball before releasing her Gyarados. She had Brock and Elaine switch to her Gyarados to make it easier on Dragonair before they made their way to the surface.

"I hate water, especially wet water," said Meowth as he danced around.

"We're in big trouble! We can't escape without a Pokemon that can swim!" shouted Jessie.

James started laughing, getting Jessie's attention.

"You're laughing?" questioned Jessie. "I don't see what's so funny, James."

Meowth climbed up on Jessie, "The poor guy must be cracking up just like the ship."

"You really made fun of me, but who's got the last laugh now," said James. "Well, a true genius is never appreciated until there is trouble." James looked over his should at Jessie and Meowth. "I knew we'll need this in a tight spot." James turned around and held out the gold plated Pokeball. "Look."

"Hey," said Meowth.

"Could it be," said Jessie.

"Magikarp," said Jessie and Meowth.

They got down before bowing.

"Feast your eyes on the king of Karp, Magikarp," said James.

James released the Magikarp before they went about tying themselves on. They tried to get Magikarp to take them out of the ship, but all it did was splash around in the water.

"Huh? Don't tell me this fish can't swim," said Jessie while James held his head low.

"Forget swim, it can barely splash," said Meowth.

"We're doomed," said Jessie.

The hole in the ship got bigger before flooding the area, making the ship tilt before rolling as it dropped farther below the ocean.

Meanwhile, Ash, Elaine, and Brock came out of the water and got on a wooden raft that was floating out at sea. Ash thanked her Gyarados and Dragonair before recalling them back to their Pokeballs. They stood there and waited to see if Jessie, James, and Meowth would follow them to the surface.

"I wonder why they haven't surfaced," said Ash.

"Do you think they're still trapped inside?" asked Elaine.

"If they are, then good riddance," said Ash.

Elaine and Brock nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, all we need to do now is find some dry land," said Brock.

"Hmmm," said Ash. "Well, there is nothing except ocean in every direction, so the best way to go about that would be to send a flying type. Gyarados is out of the question due to her violent nature, and Dragonair is a bit worn out, so that leaves—"

"Pidgeotto," said Elaine.

Ash smiled at her. Elaine grabbed her Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto!" said Elaine.

Pidgeotto came out in front of her in the air.

"Pidgeotto, bring us back whatever you find," said Elaine.

Pidgeotto turned around before flying off in the air. Pidgeotto continued to fly around until it noticed a Magikarp splashing in the water and Jessie, James, and Meowth.

A little bit later, Pidgeotto returned with Jessie, James, Meowth, and the Magikarp.

"I guess they didn't make it after all," said Ash. "I suppose I should give them a farewell with Nidoran."

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Jessie and James in terror as they got up and grabbed onto each other, throwing Meowth overboard.

"Ahhhhh! Zombies!" shouted Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

"Who are you calling zombies?" questioned James.

"We are not zombies," said Jessie.

Meowth was splashing around in the water until he climbed back out on the raft.

They continued to drift on the raft in the water for a bit.

"Hey, Brock," said Ash.

"Yes?" asked Brock, turning to Ash.

"It's time for us to eat, isn't it?" asked Ash.

"Yes, yes it is, Ash, but as you can see, we are out in the middle of nowhere," replied Brock.

"It's a good thing I have my backpack with me," said Ash.

She pulled her backpack off before she started to go through it, and it was a good thing her bag was waterproof. As Ash went through her pack, Elaine, Brock, Jessie, James, and Meowth was looking at her, not that Jessie, James, and Meowth knew she was a girl. Ash pulled out some food from her backpack, and Elaine and Brock noticed it was food from the ship.

"You're a lifesaver, Ash, but when did you get food from the ship?" asked Brock.

"When we was eating, I stashed a bit extra," answered Ash.

Brock nodded his head before he went about getting dishes out of his backpack. Ash went about giving some of the food to Brock and Elaine before she went through her bag again. She pulled out some containers of orange juice and bottles of water before handing one each to Brock and Elaine. They went about eating and drinking in front of Jessie, James, and Meowth. When they got done eating, Brock went about taking care of the dishes while Ash put the food away in her backpack.

Night had fallen, and even though they should be sleeping, Ash, Elaine, and Brock took turns at staying awake as they didn't trust Jessie, James, and Meowth. They continued to float on the water out at sea through the night and the majority of the next day.

"Uh, Ash," said Meowth.

Ash looked up at Meowth.

"Can you share some food?" asked Meowth.

"No way!" shouted Ash.

"Oh, come on, we are starving here," whined Jessie. "Don't be stingy."

"But I'm not," said Ash. "I shared the food with Elaine and Brock."

Elaine and Brock nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what about us?" asked Jessie.

"Get your own food," said Ash.

Jessie, James, and Meowth slouched over as they heard that.

"Oh, I want some food," whined James.

"Stop it!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, that whining only makes you feel hungrier," said Meowth.

They started staring at Magikarp hungrily.

"Fresh marinated Karp," said Jessie.

"Karp flambe," said James.

"That's it! Dinner is now served!" shouted Meowth as he lunged at Magikarp and bit into it. "Ahhhhhh!"

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you," said Ash. "Check your Pokedex because Magikarp is just scales and bones."

"I wish you told me that sooner," said Meowth.

"Urg, not only can this fish not swim, it's not even good for eating," said James getting angry.

"See, I told you buying it was stupid," said Jessie.

"You good for nothing, fish!" shouted James.

"Wait, what do you—" questioned Ash, but she was cut off.

"I don't want to be your master!" shouted James before kicking it.

Ash got up before stomping on James' foot, making him cry out in pain and hold it.

"Owww… owww… owww!" cried James.

"You imbecile! Don't you remember that Magikarp evolves—" shouted Ash before cutting herself off as she noticed Magikarp started to glow. "Uh, oh."

"Huh?" questioned James, Jessie, and Meowth.

They watched as the light shot up in the air before disappearing to reveal a blue Pokemon.

"Into Gyarados!" shouted Ash, finishing what she was going to say.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth as they hugged each other in terror.

"There is only one thing we can do," said Ash as she grabbed her Luxury Ball before throwing it as she called her Pokemon out. "Gyarados, I choose you!"

Ash's Gyarados came out in front of them, pushing the raft away and roaring into the air. The blue Gyarados looked up at it before roaring at it. Ash's Gyarados looked down at it before narrowing its eyes at it. Ash's Gyarados turned around and narrowed her eyes at Jessie, James, and Meowth but ignored them since her trainer and her friends was on the same raft. It turned back around toward the Gyarados before she started her fight with it.

"Come on, Gyarados, you can do it," said Ash.

The two Gyarados' rampaged in the sea against each other, pushing the raft away, but Ash's Gyarados had the upper hand since it was trained better. The smaller Gyarados started crying in the air.

"Ahhhhhhh! Don't tell me. Its-its—" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Dragon Rage," answered Ash.

"AHHHHHHH! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED!" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Ash remained calm as she continued to look at the Gyarados. Brock and Elaine continued to watch along with her.

Four more Gyarados came out of the water. They started moving in a circle in the water. Ash's Gyarados roared at them before it started moving in a circle in the water in response to the five smaller Gyarados.

"Ash, call Gyarados back. It's too risky!" shouted Brock.

"It's risky either way, and it's too late to call her back," replied Ash. "She's already preparing her Dragon Rage."

The other Gyarados and Ash's Gyarados continued to prepare their attacks, making two water cyclones before sending them at one another, but Ash's Gyarados' water cyclone was larger than the smaller Gyarados Dragon Rage. The two Dragon Rages crashed into each other, trying to overpower the other. The raft started to get pulled toward the collision of the two Dragon Rages.

"AHHHHHHH! DO SOMETHING!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"There's nothing we can do," said Ash.

The raft was swept up from the collision of the two Dragon Rages. Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued to try to hang on to each other, but the attack was too powerful, and they ended up being pulled apart from one another.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter twelve of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than I thought it would get, and I originally was going to put the next part of the anime into this chapter, but unfortunately, that will have to wait until the next chapter. You probably noticed that this chapter was similar to episode 16 of the anime, and you would be correct, but I did a few changes to make it more exciting. I thought this chapter turned out pretty well and was a good chapter. Seeing two Gyarados rampaging against each other with one being a different color and size would be an exciting experience. However, I don't think I'd want to be caught between two Dragon Rages. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	13. Island of the Giant Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was stuck on the St. Anne that sunk underwater. They managed to make it out of the ship and back to the surface, but James got angry and kicked his Magikarp, thinking it was worthless. That made the Magikarp evolve into Gyarados and Ash had to battle it with her Gyarados. The two Gyarados rampage resulted in two Dragon Rages crashing against each other, but the raft with Ash and the others was caught in the collision. Will, they escape this fate? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

"Ugh, what an attack," groaned Brock as he woke up. He sat up before looking around to see it was sunny, and he was in a forest. "Oh, no, Ash and Elaine! Don't tell me that they didn't get away."

Brock was all by himself in the forest.

"No, no, they had to have gotten away, but I'm surprised we survived," said Brock, shaking his head. "This is bad. Ash has all the food."

Brock stood up before turning and running off through the forest.

"ASH! ELAINE!" called out Brock to them as he ran through the forest.

Meanwhile, someplace else, Elaine was starting to stir awake.

"Ugh, that was painful," groaned Elaine as she woke up. She sat up before looking around to see it was sunny and she was in a forest. "Oh, no, Ash and Brock! Don't tell me that they was eaten."

Elaine was all by herself in the forest.

"No, no, they have to have gotten away," said Elaine, shaking her head.

Elaine stood up before turning and running off through the forest.

"ASH! BROCK!" called out Elaine to them as she ran through the forest.

Meanwhile, someplace else, Ash was starting to stir awake.

"Ugh, that could have gone better," groaned Ash as she woke up. She sat up before looking around to see it was sunny, and she was on a beach. "Oh, no, Elaine and Brock, they're gone! They must be around here someplace."

Ash stood up before she went to get her Luxury Balls, but noticed a few missing.

"Oh, no, my Luxury Balls!" cried out Ash, a bit worried. "Gyarados, Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon are all gone! This is bad, very bad! I got to find Elaine, Brock, and all of my Pokemon!"

Ash heard a roar and turned to see her Gyarados flying towards her over the ocean. Gyarados stopped in front of her floating in the air.

"There you are, girl," said Ash as she hugged Gyarados.

Gyarados enjoyed the hug Ash gave her before looking around the area, but she didn't see Elaine and Brock. Ash noticed that Gyarados looked around the beach.

"Elaine and Brock are gone," said Ash. "They're around here someplace, and Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon are gone too."

Gyarados put her head down a bit ashamed and apologetically.

"Don't worry, girl," said Ash. "With you back, we will find them together."

Meanwhile, on a different part of the beach, Jessie and James was buried with their legs sticking out of the sand. A Krabby came up before poking them and then pinching them with its claws, making them coming back out of the ground as it scattered away. They landed back on the ground, looking at each other.

"Oh," said James, looking to the side.

"Could it be?" questioned Jessie, looking to the side.

"Does this mean," said James.

"We survived again," said Jessie and James in unison. 

"We're the completely invincible," said Jessie.

"Unbeatable," said James.

"Team Rocket," said Jessie and James in unison. "Huh?"

"But I don't hear any annoyance," said Jessie.

"Complaining," said James.

"Meowth is missing," said Jessie and James in unison.

"Oh, I lost the Pokeball with the Ekans I got for my birthday last year," said Jessie.

"Ahhh, the Pokeball with the Koffing I got for Christmas is gone too," said James, "and we're totally broke."

"We're penniless and Pokeless. How will we survive? Time is running out for the both of us," said Jessie.

"We could always call for help," said James. "Look over there."

Jessie and James noticed a phone booth.

"A phone booth," said Jessie. "Aren't we lucky. Now we can call someone for help."

"But we don't have any change," said James.

"And without any change," said Jessie.

"Our luck sure has changed," said Jessie and James.

Meanwhile, someplace else on the beach, one of Ash's Pokeballs wiggled before Eevee popped out. She looked around before she noticed two more Pokeballs.

"What's this?" questioned Eevee as she looked at them closer. "Ash's Pokeballs!"

Eevee tapped them, letting out Ash's Nidoran and Charmeleon.

"Are you all okay?" asked Eevee.

"I'm all right," said Charmeleon.

"I'm just fine," said Nidoran.

"Where are we?" asked Charmeleon, looking around.

"What is this place?" asked Nidoran, looking around.

"I don't know," said Eevee, looking around before noticing the Slowpoke lying on a rock.

Eevee, Charmeleon, and Nidoran walked over to the Slowpoke.

"Hello!" said Eevee.

"Could you tell us where we are?" asked Charmeleon.

"We are a bit lost," said Nidoran.

The Slowpoke didn't respond to them.

"Can't you hear us?" asked Charmeleon.

"Where are we?" asked Nidoran.

"Can you help us out?" asked Eevee.

The Slowpoke remained laying there for a little bit before getting up, moving back, and sticking its tail in the water. Eevee, Charmeleon, and Nidoran looked at each other.

A bit later, it was night time, and Eevee, Charmeleon, and Nidoran was walking through a forest as they tried looking for Ash.

"I don't see Ash and those guys anywhere," said Eevee. "What about you, Charmeleon?"

"Nothing here either," said Charmeleon. "They should be around here someplace."

"Yeah, they have to be," agreed Nidoran.

Meanwhile, Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing was hiding behind some bushes watching Charmeleon, Nidoran, and Eevee.

"My gosh, that's one large Charmeleon," gasped Meowth, "and their all rare. So, Nidoran and her friends survived? Ha, that means I can finally get my revenge."

Meowth came out of hiding, "Alright, Pokemon surrender."

Charmeleon, Eevee, and Nidoran turned to the voice.

"Who's that?" questioned Eevee.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Meowth.

"Meowth!" shouted Nidoran, glaring at Meowth. "So you followed us all the way here!"

"Huh? Meowth?" questioned Charmeleon and Eevee, looking at Nidoran.

"Yeah, he goes around trying to take others Pokemon," replied Nidoran.

"What? How horrible!" shouted Charmeleon and Eevee.

Charmeleon and Eevee turned to Meowth before glaring at him.

"So that's how you want it!" shouted Meowth. "Okay, guys, go get em'!" Meowth pointed at the three Pokemon.

Ekans and Koffing didn't make a move at all.

"Huh?" questioned Meowth before looking back at Ekans and Koffing. "Hey! I said go get em'!" Meowth pointed at the three Pokemon.

"You not Master!" said Ekans.

"Not Master!" said Koffings.

"What?" questioned Meowth.

"I only obey Master!" said Ekans.

"Only Master!" said Koffing.

"Masters! I'm twice as smart as those two-watt lightbulbs you're calling Masters!" shouted Meowth.

"Master is Master!" said Ekans.

"Yes, yes!" said Koffing.

"Common, we're all bad guys here. We don't need Masters to go out and tell us to do bad stuff," said Meowth.

"Pokemon not bad guys!" said Ekans.

"That's right!" said Koffing.

"There's no such thing as a bad Pokemon," said Meowth.

"Pokemon do bad things..." said Ekans, "because Master bad!"

"It can't be!" shouted Meowth. "My Masters not around, and I always seem to act like a rat!"

Charmeleon walked up towards Meowth and glared down at him as she made her claws come out. Eevee was nearby, glaring at Meowth, ready to pounce on him.

"Alright, rat," said Charmeleon. "You ready to fight?"

"Ready to be pounced on," said Eevee.

Meowth paled and gulped as he looked up at Charmeleon.

"Hey, I could use a little help over here," said Meowth turning to Ekans and Koffing only to see them drinking tea.

He faceplanted into the ground.

He got back up and looked up a bit scared of the Charmeleon, "It's no use." Meowth folded his arms. "Oh, well, I guess I'll let you guys off easy and call it a draw."

A bit later that night, Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon was sitting around a fire eating with Ekans and Koffing.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Eevee.

"Looking for Masters," answered Ekans.

"Masters gone," said Koffing.

"That's really terrible," said Charmeleon.

"Ours are gone too," said Nidoran. "I'm sure they're looking for us."

"Hey, you guys," said Meowth, who was hanging from a tree branch with another fire going on underneath him. "I'm roasting over here. Can't you stop stuffing your face and let me down?"

"Okay, I'll let you down," said Charmeleon.

Charmeleon got up before she started making her way over to him. Meowth looked at her before he looked down at the fire underneath him.

"Wait, wait, don't let me down! Don't let me down!" cried Meowth. "Just give Meowth something to eat."

"No way! This is our food," said Nidoran. "Go find your own."

"But I can't get my own," said Meowth.

"Let's let him down," said Charmeleon as she made her claws appear.

"No, no, don't let me down, don't let me down!" shouted Meowth before the ground shook. "Huh?"

The ground continued to shake, getting Charmeleon, Eevee, Nidoran, Ekans, and Koffing's attention as well. There was a roar in the air from a giant Rhydon.

"Ahhhhhhh!" cried all of the Pokemon.

Eevee, Nidoran, Charmeleon, Ekans, and Koffing made a run for it.

"Woah, and I thought Charmeleon and the boys Gyarados was huge. That's one enormous Pokemon," said Meowth before noticing the others passed him. "Wait, someone, come and let me down!"

Eevee helped Meowth down by pulling on it from the other side, making him go up and over the branch before crashing into the ground. Meowth got back up after hitting the ground.

"Hmmm, I could have gotten out myself," said Meowth before walking off.

"Where are you, Ash?" questioned Eevee before running off.

Meanwhile, a little bit earlier, Ash was flying through the air with Gyarados when they came across a giant unknown Pokemon. Gyarados roared at it ready for the challenge, but they had better things to worry about.

"No, wait, girl," said Ash. "I know you want to fight it, but we don't have time for that. We need to find Brock, Elaine, and my other Pokemon."

Gyarados turned to look at her, but she knew she was right and turned around flying through the air. Ash turned around to see the yellow bird following them.

"This isn't good," said Ash. "It's still following us. Gyarados, head for the ground. I'll get off and recall you, and we'll make a run for it."

Gyarados flew down in the air on an angle toward a forest and got close to it. Ash jumped off of Gyarados before grabbing her Gyarados' Luxury Ball and recalling her.

"Gyarados, return!" shouted Ash.

Once Gyarados returned, Ash turned around and made a run for it through the forest while the giant yellow bird chased after her. As it got closer and gave off lightning, Ash dived down and covered herself. The yellow bird flew over her before continuing in the distance. Ash got back up and looked up in the sky.

"What the hell was that? It's too dangerous to fly now, and I still need to find the others," said Ash.

She was about to turn and run but heard a scream coming from the right of her, and judging from the sound. It was a male's voice. That meant it had to be Brock.

Meanwhile, a little bit earlier, Brock was running through the forest looking and calling out for Ash and Elaine when he felt the ground start to shake. He looked around before gasping as he saw a Charizard, but judging by the color and size, it was not Ash's Pokemon.

"Woah, that's one whopper of a Pokemon, and I thought Ash's Pokemon was huge," said Brock.

Charizard stopped before opening its mouth and started breathing out fire at Brock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Brock before he turned and made a run for it as fast as he could.

As he ran through the forest, he looked back to see Charizard following him. Brock continued to run as fast as he could through the forest when suddenly he was tackled from the side by something. He hit the ground and started rolling across it just as the Charizard went passed him. Brock looked around at what tackled him until he saw something dressed in all black.

 _"Don't tell me it's—"_ thought Brock before he saw the person in black get up, but when he saw the face, he realized who it was. "Ash!"

"Brock, man am I glad to see you," said Ash.

"Likewise," said Brock. "You really save me back there." Brock looked around the area before looking back at Ash. "Is Elaine with you?"

"No, I was by myself," answered Ash. "We apparently was all split up, and my Pokemon Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon are gone too. I was searching in the air with Gyarados when I ran into a giant yellow bird. Gyarados wanted to fight it, but we had more things to worry about, so I had Gyarados take of before dropping me on the ground and recalling her. I heard your scream a little bit ago and took off in your direction, but that was one enormous Charizard."

"Yeah, you can say that again, and I thought your Pokemon was huge," said Brock, "but I thought Gyarados was out at sea."

"Yeah, she was, but she followed us and found me," answered Ash.

"Giant yellow bird?" asked Brock. 

"A Pokemon, but it was unlike any flying Pokemon I've seen before," said Ash.

There was a scream that came from their left that caught their attention.

"That scream," said Ash.

"Do you think it's Elaine?" asked Brock.

"Yes, I'd recognize that voice from anywhere," said Ash. "Let's go."

"Right behind you," said Brock.

Ash and Brock took off as they ran in the direction the scream came from or at least in the general direction.

Meanwhile, a little bit earlier, Elaine was running through the forest looking and calling out for Ash and Brock when she felt the ground start to shake. She looked around before gasping as she saw an enormous Blastoise.

"My gosh, that's one giant Pokemon!" exclaimed Elaine.

Blastoise turned to her before pointing its guns at her.

"Uh, oh," said Elaine before turning and running.

Blastoise shoot out water and missed Elaine. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Elaine as she ran for it as fast as she could.

As she ran through the forest, she looked back to see Blastoise following her. Elaine continued to run as fast as she could through the forest when suddenly she was tackled from the side by something. She hit the ground and started rolling across it just as the Blastoise went passed. Elaine looked up at the person that was on top of her to see a face that she wondered if she would ever see again.

"Lashanda!" cried Elaine as she hugged her.

"Well, looks like us three are back together," came another recognizable voice.

Elaine blushed and let go of Ash, who got back up on her feet. Elaine turned to see Brock and got back on her feet.

"Brock, it's so good to see you two," said Elaine. "Was you two together this whole time?"

"Nope, I ran into him just a little before you," said Ash, "and I'm glad I got to you in time. That was one enormous Blastoise."

"Ash, this place is really dangerous," said Brock, getting Ash and Elaine's attention. "We really should try to find a safe spot to crash for the night."

Ash looked down a bit uneasy as she heard that.

"Look, I know your worried about your Pokemon, but it's too dangerous," said Brock.

"Pokemon?" questioned Elaine.

"Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon are still out there," answered Ash, making Elaine gasp. "I'd really like to find them, but Brock's right." Ash looked up at the sky. _"Be careful, Eevee, Nidoran, Charmeleon. I'll find you. I won't stop until I do."_

Meanwhile, in another place, Jessie and James was running from a flying Pokemon that was breathing fire at them. They continued to run with James looking back at the Pokemon, questioning what it was. They weren't looking where they was going and smacked into a sign that said keep out.

Elsewhere in the forest, Ash's Pokemon, Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth was sitting at a booth eating that was run by a Slowbro. Ekans and Koffing was crying while Eevee tried to soothe them.

The next day, Eevee woke up in the morning, laying in a group with Nidoran, Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth. She looked around to see Charmeleon standing up watching them, making sure Meowth did not try anything. It was morning, and they was nearby the beach with the ocean.

Meanwhile, in a cave, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was awake.

"Let's go," said Ash, as she grabbed her stuff. "We got to find Eevee and the others."

Somewhere else, Jessie and James woke up.

"Somethings up," said Jessie, looking up.

"It's morning," said James, looking up.

"That means. We better run for cover," said Jessie and James as they ran off.

"Ah, pardon me, but where are we running?" asked James while they ran.

"To make a phone call," answered Jessie.

"Huh," said James.

They ran into the phone booth, and Jessie started dialing a number.

"But Jessie," said James. "We don't have any money."

"There's one number we can always call for free," said Jessie.

"Huh?" questioned James.

"Hello, operator," said Jessie. "I'd like to put this call through collect, please."

"Who would except the charges?" asked James.

"Hello, boss," said Jessie.

James gasped, "The boss!"

"You fools have better have a very good reason for calling me this early in the morning," said the boss.

"Yes, but first, we must do the introduction," said Jessie.

"What?" questioned the boss.

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie.

"Yes, and make it double," said James.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.

"To unit all peoples within our nation," said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Nitwits!" shouted the boss. "How dare you annoy me with your nonsense! Don't ever bother me like this again!"

The boss hung up on them.

Jessie put the phone back on the receiver, "Well, I suppose we'll have to get off this island ourselves."

"The phone didn't help," said James.

"But it will," said Jessie.

A little bit later, the booth was moving.

"But where will this telephone cable lead us?" asked James.

"It must lead to the phone company," said Jessie as they pulled on the phone cable. "The people there can help us get off the island."

"Good point," said James.

"And if we stay inside this booth the whole way, we'll be safe," said Jessie.

Elsewhere, Eevee, Nidoran, Charmeleon, Ekans, and Koffing was looking for the others with Meowth following.

"Ash!" called Eevee.

"Elaine!" called Nidoran.

"Brock!" called Charmeleon.

They got silence in return.

"Gone, gone," said Koffing.

"We find them," said Ekans.

Eevee started tearing up before crying, missing Ash. Nidoran and Charmeleon started comforting Eevee.

Meanwhile, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was looking around for Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon.

"Eevee!" shouted Ash.

"Nidoran!" shouted Elaine.

"Charmeleon!" shouted Brock.

They got nothing except silence.

"Where could they all have gone," said Ash.

"Maybe we should try searching in the sky, Ash," suggested Brock.

"No, it's too risky," replied Ash.

"You have a point," said Brock.

Elsewhere, Jessie and James was still following the telephone cable.

"Jessie, hauling this phone booth is exhausting," said James.

"Well, you can use a good work out," said Jessie before they looked up.

"Huh?" questioned Jessie and James at seeing a Pikachu.

"Is that a mirage?" asked James.

"Pikachu doesn't even see us," said Jessie.

"So we'll have no trouble catching it," said James.

The Pikachu continued toward them.

"Come to us, Pikachu," said Jessie and James as they came out of the telephone booth before looking up as it got closer.

"It is a mirage," said Jessie.

"A really enormous mirage," said James.

Pikachu lifted its foot up.

"It's Pikachu!" shouted Jessie and James as they scrambled out of the way.

Pikachu stepped on the telephone booth before continuing on.

Meanwhile, Ash, Elaine, and Brock came across a purple giant Pokemon as they was searching for Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted all three of them.

The purple Pokemon when to attack them, making Ash, Elaine, and Brock dodge out of the way behind some rocks.

"What is that?" questioned Ash and Elaine in unison.

"It's a Nidoking, the final evolution of a male Nidoran, but much bigger," said Brock.

Meanwhile, Ash's Pokemon came across a blue Pokemon as they was searching for Ash. They was hiding behind some rocks and bushes as they looked at it.

"Look at that thing!" said Charmeleon. "Is it a relative of yours, Nidoran?"

"This is female Nidoran's evolved form, a Nidoqueen," said Meowth.

"Go ask for directions," said Eevee, looking at Nidoran.

"Who? Me?" asked Nidoran before looking back at the Nidoqueen. "Alright, I'll try."

Nidoran came out and walked forward.

"Hello, there," said Nidoran.

Nidoqueen turned around to look at her. Nidoran continued to admire the Nidoqueen as she looked at it until the Nidoqueen went to attack her. They Pokemon screamed as they ran for it.

A little bit later, Ash's Pokemon came across another Pokemon with a plant on its back. They was behind some rocks as it went by and continued.

"That's a Venasaur," said Meowth. "The evolve from a Bulbasaur."

"Awesome," said Eevee.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James was running with James holding onto the telephone cable. They was being chased by a brown Pokemon.

"This is a nightmare," said Jessie.

"Well, I hope we wake up soon," said James.

"There's a rail car," said Jessie. "Let's hope in and make a run for it."

They jumped into the rail car before pulling the lever back. They started going back the way they came and went right between the brown Pokemon's legs, catching it by the cable and dragging it with them. They tried to hit the break and make a run for it, but when they pulled the lever, it snapped.

Back with Ash, Elaine, and Brock, they was making their way over a bridge when they saw an enormous Pikachu.

"Ah, a Pikachu," said Ash stepping back.

"Jumbo-sized," said Brock.

They heard a noise that caught their attention and looked to see a could of dust.

"What is that?" asked Ash.

The ground of the bridge cracked and broke, sending Ash, Elaine, and Brock falling out of the air with them screaming. Jessie and James looked up before Ash, Elaine, and Brock landed in the rail car. They passed under the bridge, and the cable dragged Pikachu with them. Ash, Elaine, Brock, Jessie, and James got back up and looked at each other.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Ash, Elaine, and Brock, pointing at Jessie and James.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Jessie and James as they pointed at Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

"Now we got you just where we want you," said Jessie.

"Hand over your Pokemon, boy," said James.

"Huh," said Jessie and James before turning to see Pikachu.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Jessie and James.

"But not that enormous one," said James.

"Ash, look back there!" shouted Elaine, pointing in the distance.

Ash gasped as she saw her Eevee, Nidoran, and Charmeleon running with several enormous Pokemon behind them.

"Eevee!" shouted Ash.

"Eev… vee!" shouted Eevee as she saw Ash.

"Nidoran, Charmeleon!" shouted Ash.

"They'll all be trampled if we don't do something," said Elaine.

Ash turned to look at Jessie and James.

"Stop the car, right now!" shouted Ash.

"We can't do that," said Jessie.

"We can't stop, the breaks broken," said James grimly.

"Give me a break," said Ash.

"Ash, up ahead," said Elaine.

Ash turned and looked to see a loop, "Oh, no, that's trouble."

"Prepare for big trouble," said James.

"And make it double," said Jessie, "and I can't stand roller coasters."

"What do we do?" asked Elaine.

"Hold on tight," said Brock.

Ash held on tight with her arms covering her hoodie. Elaine and Brock held on tight to the car. They went up and over with Jessie freaking out before they leveled out again. Ash looked up and over at her Pokemon. Jessie and James gasped as they saw Ash's Pokemon. Ekans and Koffing jumped into the car. Ash stood up in the car, and Brock and Elaine seeing that knew what she was going to do. They stood up, ready to follow.

"What are you doing?" questioned James.

Ash ignored them as she jumped out of the car with Elaine and Brock following, making Jessie and James gasp. She flew through the air and grabbed her Eevee as she went over it before hitting the ground and rolling. Brock and Elaine hit the ground and rolled across it. Nidoran and Charmeleon followed them as they went in a different direction. Ash, Elaine, and Brock got back up before they continued running in a different direction with Nidoran and Charmeleon following until they got far enough away.

They turned back around and watched everything as Meowth joined Jessie and James. They continued to watch as the cart dragged the other Pokemon. That was followed by Jessie, James, and Meowth being hurled into the air before they crashed into the yellow flying Pokemon.

"That's strange," said Ash. "They crashed through that strange yellow Pokemon from earlier as if it was—"

"Mechanical," finished Brock.

They watched as Jessie, James, and Meowth fell out of the sky and hit the water.

"Well, let's go find their Luxury Balls," said Ash. "I'd like to get out of here."

"Agreed," said Brock and Elaine.

Meanwhile, a boat in the shape of a Gyarados was going through the ocean.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Pokemon Land. Here you will see various Pokemon over ten times their size. Of course, the Pokemon are all mechanical, so don't worry, it's very safe. Now, if you look to your left," said the announcer, turning to look to her left before gasping. She looked back at the passengers. "We apologize, Ladies and Gentlemen, but our giant Pokemon are temporarily out of order."

Somewhere else a phone ring and it was answered.

"Yes?" asked the boss of Jessie and James.

"What?" questioned the boss.

"Pokemon Land has been totally destroyed!" said the boss angrily.

He hung up the phone.

"I spent billions on that place," said the boss angrily.

A while later, after Ash recovered her Pokemon's Luxury Balls, Ash, Elaine, and Brock resumed their journey and arrived at the beautiful town of Porta Vista.

"Alright!" shouted Elaine and Brock. "The beach!"

Ash sighed as she heard that. The beach was not one of her favorite places. None the less, Ash followed them toward the shore of Porta Vista.

Somewhere else, the Slowpoke from before evolved into a Slowbro.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter thirteen of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than I thought it would, but I think it turned out alright, considering it's only slightly above the 4k words. I was initially going to put this chapter and the previous two in one chapter, but they wouldn't fight in only 4k words. The chapter was a bit more interesting than in the anime. I had Ash, Elaine, Brock, and three of Ash's Pokemon separated from them. It is also the chapter where Jessie, James, and Meowth discover Ash's shiny Charmeleon for the first time, which she was trying to hide from them. I added a few more Pokemon than there originally was in the anime to make it a bit more interesting since they was split apart from each other. The whole St. Anne episode had to happen, and so did this one; otherwise, Ash, Elaine, and Brock wouldn't have arrived in Porta Vista and be around during the next few chapters. It will change once again after we get through these few chapters. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	14. Beauty and the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock found themselves on an island full of giant Pokemon, and all separated from one another and a few of Ash's Pokemon. After a bit of chaos, they managed to reunite with each other and Ash's Pokemon before resuming their journey, where they arrived at the beach of Porta Vista. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

There was umbrellas all around the beach and people all around wearing bikinis and swimming trunks.

"Wahooo!" shouted Brock as his clothes flew into the air before jumping into the water. "The waters cool and the beach is hot."

"Hey," said Elaine.

Brock turned to see Elaine in a bikini with Eevee beside her.

"I thought you was going to wait for me," said Elaine. "How's the water?"

"Great," said Brock before turning and looking in a different direction, "Hey, Ash, you sure you don't want to come in the water?"

Ash was sitting on the beach a bit farther away in her pants, shirt, and hoodie.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Ash.

"But it's pretty hot out here," said Brock, "and it's a beach."

"I said no!" shouted Ash.

"Fine, fine," said Brock, waving his arms frantically, giving up before he made her angry.

Meanwhile, out at sea, a telescope came up out of the water.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie, looking through the telescope.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight," said James.

"Meowth! That is right!" said Meowth.

"Haha, Porta Vista's straight ahead and positively packed with wealthy tourists," said Jessie.

"We'll hit the beach with our Gyarados sub, scare the wallets out of those beach bums, and live the lifestyles of the rich and infamous," said James.

"Champagne wishes and catnip, here we come," said Meowth.

Jessie saw a boat heading in their direction.

"No, it can't be," said Jessie.

Meanwhile, Elaine was driving the boat with Brock and Ash beside her, and her Eevee was at the front of the boat.

"Isn't this great, Ash," said Elaine.

"Yeah, the boats wonderful," said Ash. "Who does it belong too?"

"I don't know," said Elaine. "Brock's the one who borrowed it. I guess he has some pretty rich friends."

"Elaine, I didn't borrow it," said Brock.

"You were the ones that got me to come on board," said Ash.

"Only after I saw Brock get on," replied Elaine.

Ash narrowed her eyes at Brock.

"Hey, wait a second," said Brock, a bit nervous. "I was only following Eevee."

"I think we're in trouble," said Elaine.

Ash sighed.

"Eevee!" shouted Eevee, spotting something in the water.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock crashed into Team Rocket's submarine, making their submarine sink.

"Something broke," said Elaine. "I can't stop."

"Look out for that dock," said Brock.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

The boat crashed into the dock and stopped.

"What do you little randals think you're doing!" shouted a man as he got over to them before pointing his walking stick at Ash. "First, you stole my boat, and then you destroyed my dock! You'll pay for this!"

"We are terribly sorry, Sir," apologized Ash. "We would be happy to work to repair the damages."

"You would?" asked the man.

"Yes, Sir," answered Ash.

Somewhere else on the beach.

"I wanted to hit the beach, but not like this," said Meowth.

"It's not fair," whined James. "Every time we come up with a full proof plan, that freaky boy messes it up."

"Now, we'll have to figure out how to repair our boat," said Jessie.

"Hey," came a voice.

"Huh," said Jessie, James, and Meowth, looking up to see an old woman.

"This beach is for my restaurant patrons only," said the woman, "and I don't need no squatters."

"Maybe you need some waiters," suggested James.

"Surely, you can't be serious, James," said Jessie.

"But Jess, we need dough to fix our Gyarados boat," said Meowth.

Jessie sighed as the woman looked at her before looking at James.

"Working for me ain't no picnic," said the woman. "I can be brutal."

"Hahaha, we work with Jessie, so we know all about brutal," said James.

Back with Ash, Elaine, and Brock, Brock was outside, trying to get customers to the restaurant.

"French friend flounder. Seven-layer crab cakes!" shouted Brock. "Get em' while they're cold."

Two people came near Brock.

"A table for two?" asked Brock.

"What do you think?" asked the man, turning to the woman.

"Looks like a real dive," said the woman, turning her face away.

"Hey, that restaurant over their looks good," said the man.

They walked off over toward the restaurant.

"Welcome to Brutella's Ocean Shato," said Jessie. "Come up to our terrorist. Enjoy our seafood and sea views."

Jessie made a funny face at Brock.

"Hey, how's it going out here?" asked Ash as she came out.

"See for yourself," said Brock, pointing to the other restaurant.

Ash turned to look to see Jessie, "Ugh, not them again."

Elaine came out as she heard that and looked.

"A top-quality restaurant attracts top-quality people," said Jessie.

"And a no quality dive attracts the bottom feeders," said James.

"Yeah, you losers," said Meowth.

Brock and Elaine had angry faces, but Ash remained calm.

A little later, Ash was sitting at a table with Brock, Elaine, and the old man.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elaine. "At this rate, they'll get all the customers."

"I guess it was too good to be true," sighed the man.

Ash continued to think for a little bit before she got an idea, "I got it!"

"Huh?" questioned Elaine, Brock, and the man.

"We can use our Pokemon to help out," said Ash.

"Yes, that'll work wonders considering your Pokemon are unusual and rare," said Brock, "but Ash, your Pokemon are a bit too large."

"Well, Gyarados, Nidoran, and Dragonair won't be able to help at all," said Ash, "but if I release Charmeleon in the kitchen, she can help Moe with the flame broiling and Eevee can greet the customers. However, it won't be enough with my Pokemon alone. We still need someone to pass out the fliers and a flying type to help keep the charcoal hot with Gust."

"Eev… vee!" shouted Eevee.

"It looks like my Eevee wants to help too," said Elaine. "I can use Pikachu to pass out fliers, and Pidgeoto can help with the charcoal."

"Great, and Elaine and I will wait on the customers," said Ash.

"That's perfect," said Brock.

Ash got up before releasing her Eevee and letting her know what is going on. When that was done, she went back into the kitchen with Moe and released her Charmeleon. Moe was shocked by the size and color of Ash's Charmeleon. Ash let Charmeleon know what was going on and what to do. While Ash was doing that, Elaine released her Pidgeotto and Pikachu before letting them know what was going on and to do.

Soon the restaurant began to become packed with customers that wanted to go there to see the rare Pokemon and eat there. Ash even released her Dragonair after a bit, which gained them more attention. Most thought Ash was odd and weird because of the clothes she was wearing, but her Pokemon dazzled them all. Ash and Elaine continued to wait on the customers with them ignoring the clothes that Ash had on. She stopped next to Brock on her way in and turned around.

"Looks like everyone wants to eat in the only Porta Vista restaurant with rare Pokemon," said Ash.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth was observing the whole thing.

"Everyone's eating at the freakiteria," said James.

"If all the customers go to their place instead of here, we won't make any more money," said Jessie.

"This calls for some old fashion sabotaging," said Meowth.

As Pikachu was handing out fliers, there was a gust of wind that blew blowing the fliers away, making her chase after them. Unknowing this was because Meowth was using a fan to blow the fliers away. After that, the fire overheated burning the food to ashes, which was the cause of Meowth adding fuel to the fire. That was followed by Meowth eating a banana and throwing the pealing, making Elaine slip on it and fall over. The plates flew into the air and landed on a few customers.

"What's going on?" questioned Ash as she ran over toward Elaine.

As she did, Meowth threw another banana pealing, making Ash slip on it and fall over. As Ash slipped, she had to throw one of the platters of food and grab her hoodie with one hand, so that her hoodie didn't come off. The plates flew into the air and landed on a few more customers.

"Why don't you try looking where your going!" shouted a man.

"I hate this place!" shouted a woman.

The place started emptying until there was no one less.

A bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was sitting down at the table.

"Moe, we're really sorry for the way we messed things up for ya," said Ash, turning to Moe.

"You all did the best you could," said Moe, turning to look at them. "At least things were going for a while until those accidents started happening."

"Yeah, I could have sworn there was no banana peal there before," said Ash. "Did someone drop it?"

"Well, well," came a voice, getting everyone's attention.

"Brutella," said Moe.

"And Jessie, James, and Meowth," said Ash.

"Team Rocket," said Elaine and Brock.

"Team what?" questioned Ash, looking at them.

"Later, Ash," said Elaine.

Ash nodded her head and looked back.

"Don't need a reservation to get in here anymore," said Brutella. "If things keep up like this, you might have to go out of business, Moe."

"What do you care!" shouted Elaine.

Ash looked at them suspiciously.

"I could care less if this dumb goes under, but you better figure out some way to pay me back the dough you owe me and fast," said Brutella.

"You'll get your money," said Moe.

"Yeah, well, I want it tomorrow," said Brutella before turning, "and if you don't pay me back every penny. I'll just take that boat of yours instead."

"No, please, take anything you want, but not that boat," said Moe.

"See you tomorrow," said Brutella as she walked out the door. "Hahaha."

"The clocks ticking," ginned James.

"Hope you don't get the money," smiled Jessie.

"Because that boat of yours is our honey," said Meowth.

They made faces at them before they left the restaurant.

 _"Those guys!"_ thought Ash. _"It was them!"_

A little later, Moe was sitting down in a seat at a table.

"The deadlines tomorrow," said Moe, "but there is no way I can earn that money in less than a day. I guess I'll have to hand my boat over to Brutella."

"Wait, Moe, that boats real important to you, isn't it?" asked Ash.

"For years, I dreamed about taking it on a cruise around the world," said Moe. "I wanted to see the world before it was too late, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that, Moe! You can't give up on your dream!" shouted Ash.

Moe looked up at Ash in surprise.

Ash looked down at her Pokemon as she went on, "Some people don't even have a dream, but dreams are precious. They are something that should be cherished." Ash looked up at Moe. "Please, Moe. Please don't give up. You can't give up. Not when you have a dream."

"Ash is right, Moe," said Brock. "You can't let that lady take your boat away."

"We can get the money somehow," said Ash.

"We'll work together," said Elaine.

"Eev… vee," said Ash and Elaine's Eevees.

"Drag… Drag!" said Ash's Dragonair.

"You think it's possible?" asked Moe.

"Anything is possible, Moe," said Ash. "We're going to make it happen."

"But how, in one day," said Moe.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock started thinking.

"We got to think of something," said Elaine.

"Unfortunately, I'm out of ideas," said Ash.

"Mind if I make a suggestion," came a recognizable voice.

Ash, Elaine, Brock, and Moe turned to see Professor Oak there.

"I think it's a good one," said Professor Oak.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash before turning her head and noticing her mother. "Ahhhh!"

"Hey, sweetie, surprised to see me, too?" asked Delia.

"Mom, how come you two are here?" asked Ash.

"We can explain that later. Look at this," said Professor Oak as he walked over before handing Ash a paper.

Ash took it and read it, "The annual Porta Vista beach beauty and Pokemon costume contest." Ash blinked for a few minutes. "Wait, beach beauty? Don't tell me."

"Oh, I can't wait to see my little girl in a swimsuit," said Delia.

"What? Girl?" questioned Moe, looking at Ash.

Ash sighed, "Yes, I am, but no way, mom!"

"Awe, come on, sweetie," said Delia.

"There is no way I'm going to wear a swimsuit!" shouted Ash.

"Then how about a dress sweetie," said Delia.

"No way, forget it, mom!" shouted Ash.

"Awe, come on," said Delia.

"Why not Ash? You already wore a dress before, and your very beautiful," stated Brock.

Ash got a tick mark on her head before stomping on Brock's foot.

"Owww… owww… owww," cried Brock, holding his foot as he hopped around.

"What's this? You wore a dress before?" asked Delia.

Ash sighed. Curse Brock and his big fat mouth.

"Yes. Yes, I did, but only for one day," answered Ash.

"Then you can wear a dress for only a few hours," said Delia with starry eyes.

"No, forget it, mom!" shouted Ash. "Besides, I don't have a dress."

Delia pouted as she heard that.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing we was here," came a recognizable voice.

Ash, Elaine, Brock, Professor Oak, Delia, and Moe turned to see Lily, Daisy, and Violet there. Brock went over to them before he started flirting with them dramatically, but they rejected him, turning the poor man to stone.

"Lily, Daisy, Violet?" questioned Ash. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly, we came here for vacation," said Lily, "but we couldn't help overhear all the commotion. It's a good thing I remembered my dress."

"Oh, that's wonderful," said Delia as her eyes light up with stars.

Ash blushed when Lily mentioned her dress.

"Forget it," said Ash, looking away.

Lily walked over to her and got in front of her.

"Please, pretty please," said Lily with starry eyes, looking irresistibly adorable.

"Fine, fine," sighed Ash.

"Yay!" cheered Lily and Delia.

"It's happening today," said Elaine.

"A beach beauty contest is excellent," said Brock, "and with Ash joining, your worries are over, Moe."

Elaine had Pidgeotto handed out fliers for the Porta Vista beach beauty and Pokemon contest.

Meanwhile, Moe let Lashanda and Lily use a storage room that was secure to let Lashanda change into her outfit for the event. Lily went about undressing Lashanda until she was naked, and Ash put her clothes in her bag. With that done, Lily got the cat tail out before she moved her white bikini bottom aside and shoved it in her pussy. She started masturbating her pussy with it until she came before going behind Lashanda and pushing it into her ass.

Lashanda had a blush on her face and continued to huff and pant with her tongue sticking out as Lily pushed the tail into her ass hole. Lashanda's pussy got wet as it ran down her inner thighs, and it didn't help that Lily was rubbing her pelvis with her fingers. After a little bit, Lily finally got the beads of the tail inside of Lashanda's ass hole.

Lashanda was trying to moan loudly, but Lily had her hand over her mouth, making her voice muffled to be able to understand what she was saying. Lashanda's legs shook, and wetness dripped from her pussy and down her thighs. Lily's cheeks flushed a bit darker, but she was turned on from Lashanda getting off from the tail being in her pussy. She walked around Lashanda while keeping a hand on her mouth before she went about fingering her pussy until she came.

When they was done, Lily went and got the pink and white dress before she helped Lashanda into it. After Lashanda was in the dress, Lily had her sit down before she started putting the socks and dress shoes on her feet that went with it. To finish the outfit off, Lily place the cat ears in her hair before she went about doing her hair. Lily put Lashanda's hair up in two buns at the side of her head with pigtails coming from them, and two bangs framed her face that went down to her chest. With the outfit now done, Lily helped Lashanda up on her feet before she stepped back to look at her. Lily's face went red with how adorably cute Lashanda looked.

"You're so adorable!" squealed Lily. "Everyone's going to love you."

A little bit later, the crowd was sitting down as the beach beauty and Pokemon contest was about to begin. Delia was in the front seat with Professor Oak, Elaine, Moe, Lily, Daisy, and Violet.

"Oh, I'm so excited," said Delia. "My sweeties first."

"Yup, it sure is," said Professor Oak.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be the greatest," said Lily, getting out a came recorder. "I have to capture everything."

"I got to say, Ash has been a great inspiration to me, Mrs. Ketchum," said Moe.

"That's wonderful," said Delia. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Welcome, everybody! The Porta Vist beach beauty and Pokemon costume contest is about to begin!" announced Brock. "Now, here is our first contestants."

A red-haired woman and a blue-haired woman walked out on stage.

"Huh?" questioned the blue-haired woman. "It doesn't look like the twerps are entering."

"Good, it'll make it easier on us," said the red-haired woman.

The crowd cheered for them.

"Two Pokemon calling themselves the Rocket boosters dressed as a legendary Pokemon," said Brock.

The Pokemon came out dressed in a costume.

"They're from Team Rocket," said Elaine.

"Uh, this is a very interesting costume," announced Brock. "I believe its suppose to be Omastar, and the Pokemon are Ekans and Koffing."

"Get lost," came a voice as the two Pokemon was kicked off the stage.

"It's Gary," said Elaine.

"And now we have a surprise guest appearance by Gary Oak," announced Brock. "The up and coming Pokemon Trainer accompanied by a squad of his adoring and adorable fans."

"I forgot to mention that my grandson came along with us," said Professor Oak.

"Should have tied him up and left him behind," remarked Elaine.

"Ashy-Girl, I know you're out there in the crowd somewhere, but I didn't come here to make you jealous of me, Ashy-Girl," said Gary arrogantly. "I came here, so some of my fan club members can make you jealous of me."

"Gary, Gary, he's our man," said his fangirls. "He'll trash Ashy-Girl, we know he can."

"Thank you, fans, great cheer," said Gary turning to them before looking over his shoulder with goofy eyes. "I wrote that one myself, Ashy-Girl."

"Uh, well, unexpected, but moving on," announced Brock. "Our next contestant is the man star of the show and a mighty beauty to be reckoned. Here she is now."

Lashanda came out on the stage in the pink and white cat dress with pink cat ears and tail. She was stunning and caught the attention of the crowd, who started whistling and cheering exceptionally loud.

"The beauty Lashanda, who is making a kitty of a party here today," announced Brock.

"Huh?" questioned Gary as he turned around to look.

Gary saw an amazingly beautiful girl with long beautiful black hair down her butt. His eyes gained hearts in them before he made his way over to her and took her hand. 

"Well, hello, there my fair beauty," flirted Gary.

Lashanda was immediately creeped out, _"Why the hell is he here? Damn it!"_

"How about we go out for a nice fancy dinner," flirted Gary. "I happen to be the Pokemon Trainer Gary Oak."

Jessie and James was looking out as they watched.

"It's that twerp again," said Jessie. "She's more beautiful than me. This isn't funny."

As they was complaining, Brutella came and pulled them away from the beauty contest.

"I knew all along that you three were really from Team Rocket," said Brutella.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked a bit freaked out to hear that.

"I got your Gyarados submarine tank all fixed, but if you don't do exactly what I tell you, you'll have to pay plenty for it," said Brutella.

"Okay," said Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Brutella showed them the way to the Gyarados submarine.

"Now go wreck the beauty contest and destroy Moe's restaurant," said Brutella.

"You can count on us," said James. "Destroying things is our specialty."

"We're so good," said Jessie. "We destroy things, even without trying."

"We'll give it our worst shot," said Meowth.

They climbed inside the Gyarados submarine before making their way to crash the beauty contest and Moe's restaurant.

Meanwhile, back at the contest, Elaine, Lily, Daisy, and Violet was angry as they saw Gary flirting with Lashanda, but it was Elaine who acted first. Elaine got up before she ran down to the stage and jumped on top of it.

"She isn't going with the likes of you!" shouted Elaine.

"Huh," said Gary as he turned around to see Elaine, "and what business is it of yours. It not like she needs to be around—"

His words was cut off when Elaine kicked him in the balls.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Gary like a girl as he dropped to the ground and squirmed around with his hands on his balls.

The crowd went silent, and a few men went blue in the face. Brock didn't make an announcement, but that was because he was unable to make one. Gary's adorable fans went over to him, a bit worried about him, but Lashanda, who was more beautiful, did not. She looked down at him with pitiful eyes like he was an insect in the road that needed to be squashed.

"Who would ever go for some pathetic arrogant boy like you," remarked Lashanda. "You probably don't even have a Vermilion Gym badge yet, and I know for certain that if the Cerulean Sensational Sisters was anywhere near serious, they'd send you packing with your tail between your legs."

Lily, Daisy, and Violet blushed and smiled as Lashanda spoke highly of them and gave Gary a piece of her mind. Suddenly there was screaming that got everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" questioned Lashanda.

"It's a Gyarados!" shouted someone.

People was running scared as they ran from the Gyarados that came on land.

"Everyone, stay calm!" shouted Lashanda. "That thing is not a real Gyarados! It's a fake! It's just a fake Gyarados!"

The people stopped as they heard what she said.

"Team Rocket is trying to ruin the contest and scare everyone away!" shouted Lashanda. "We're not going to let them! As a matter of fact, we'll show them a real Gyarados!"

Lashanda jumped off the stage while holding her skirt down so it wouldn't come up before running over to a spot with Lily while Daisy, Violet, Elaine, and Brock made sure everyone backed up a reasonable distance away. Jessie got angry about her messing up their plans, and James hit a button shooting out a rocket at Lashanda.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" shouted Lashanda and Lily calling out their Pokemon.

Lashanda and Lily's Pokemon came out floating in front of them and roared into the air. Everyone gasped or gulped as they saw Lashanda's Gyarados due to its color and size. Lashanda didn't give any order to Gyarados as the attack got closer and smashed into Gyarados, making a large cloud of dust that covered Gyarados.

When the smoke cleared, Lashanda's Gyarados still stood there. Her eyes narrowed at the fake imitation Gyarados, and there was a tick mark on her head. Apparently, the attack pissed Gyarados off. Lashanda's Gyarados dived out of the air at the imitation Gyarados before bitting it and lifting it up with her mouth. She shook it around in the air before throwing it over to Lily's Gyarados. Lily's Gyarados caught it in its mouth as it bit down on it before shaking it around. The two Gyarados started playing beach ball with it as they passed it back and forth, making Team Rocket dizzy. After a bit, Lashanda's Gyarados was tired of playing around with it and smashed her tail into it, sending it flying toward Brutella's restaurant.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" shouted Lashanda.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse," shouted Lily.

Lashanda's Gyarados used Dragon Rage toward the fake Gyarados while Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse at them. The two attacks joined together to form one attack as they continued. Team Rocket crashed into Brutella's restaurant before Lashanda and Lily's Gyarados joint attack smashed into them, making an explosion that sent Team Rocket and Brutella fly off into the air.

Sometime later, Ash back into her regular clothes was waving as they saw Moe off on his ship, which was repaired.

"See you, Moe!" shouted Ash.

"Goodbye!" shouted Elaine.

"Thanks for everything!" shouted Brock.

"So long, kids. Goodbye, Ash, and thanks for helping make my dream come true," said Moe, waving back to them. "I'll never forget you. Good luck on your Pokemon Journey, and I hope you find your own dream."

"Thanks, Moe, and good luck to you too!" shouted Ash.

"See you later! Goodbye!" shouted Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

They continued to watch as Moe's ship got farther and farther until it disappeared over the horizon. Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned around and made their way off the dock before they turned to Professor Oak, Ash's mother, Lily, Daisy, and Violet. Ash's mother had a trophy in her arms from the beauty contest that Ash had won as Lashanda.

"We got to get going too, mom, Lily, Daisy, Violet," said Ash.

"We'll stick around for our vacation before moving on," said Lily. "You go and continue your journey."

Ash smiled at Lily before looking at her mother.

"I know," said Delia.

"I'll make you proud of me one of these days," said Ash.

Ash turned around before she walked off with Elaine and Brock while Delia watched them go.

"I think you should be very proud of your little girl," said Professor Oak.

"I'm already proud, Professor," said Dalia, looking at the trophy. "Of my young girl."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter fourteen of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than I thought it would, which is surprising since the anime is only twenty minutes or so long, but I suppose that happens when you change things in a chapter. The chapter, for the most part, follows the anime with a few changes. We got to see Ash dress up as Lashanda once more in this chapter. Gary Oak also made an appearance, but I originally wasn't going to put him in this one since he didn't get the Vermilion Gym badge yet. We got to see a return of the Cerulean Sensational Sisters, which does not count Misty and why I didn't say Cerulean Gym leaders. Depending on how long the next chapter gets, there will either be one chapter or two before things start to change from the anime once more. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	15. Tentacruel & Maiden's Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock accidentally destroyed a man's boat and had to work for the man named Moe to pay back for the damages. However, they had competition in the form of Team Rocket and Brutella, but after a suggestion from Professor Oak and a little persuasion from Ash's mother and Lily, Lashanda eventually joined a beauty contest and won it while also saving the day. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

"Blue skies," said Elaine.

"White clouds," said Brock.

"And sea as far as you can see," said Ash. 

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was sitting at the port of Porta Vista with their legs hanging off the edge, watching the ocean.

"I wonder what that is over there," said Ash.

"Looks like they are building something," stated Brock.

"Ah, I wish that ship could take us off the island," said Ash as she saw a ship out in the ocean.

"Agreed," sighed Elaine before she laid down on her back.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was stranded at Porta Vista. The only town on the island with ferries to the mainland. They missed the boat and had to wait three hours before they could catch a boat off the island.

"Huh? What is that Pokemon?" question Ash as she saw a blue Pokemon in the water.

"Pokemon?" questioned Elaine as she sat up to look at it.

Ash pulled out her Pokedex to find out its a Horsea and get information on it.

"A Horsea," said Ash.

"It looks like its injured," said Brock.

"That's not good. We got to help it. I know," said Ash as she grabbed a Luxury Ball.

The Horsea spat out some ink out of it and drew two pictures in the water before making some noise, getting Ash, Elaine, and Brock's attention.

"Huh, are those pictures of Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"It's saying something," said Elaine.

"We got to take care of it first," said Ash. "I'll capture it."

Ash was about to throw a Luxury Ball when there was an explosion, getting their attention.

"Oh, no, the boat!" shouted Brock.

"I wonder what's going on," said Elaine.

"We got to act fast. Our Pokemon can help those people," said Ash.

"But I don't have any water Pokemon, and there is no Pokemon Center around," said Elaine.

"Then just use a flying type," said Ash.

"Right," said Elaine and Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock grabbed a Poke Ball before throwing them as they called out their Pokemon.

"Dragonair, go!" shouted Ash.

"Pidgeotto, go!" shouted Elaine.

"Zubat, go!" shouted Brock.

Dragonair landed in the water and started swimming through it over to the boat while Pidgeotto and Zubat flew through the air.

"Let's go find a boat to help them," said Ash.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to find a boat to go help the people out in the ocean. When they found one, they started it up before making their way out in the sea.

"This way! Carry them all to the boat!" shouted Ash.

Dragonair, Pidgeotto, and Zubat started carrying the men over to the boat, and Ash, Elaine, and Brock pulled them out of the water onto the boat. Once on the boat, Brock made his way back to shore.

"It's terrible, terrible," said the man.

"He seems like he's paralyzed," said Elaine.

"Hey, what happened to you out there?" asked Brock.

"The boss. I got to tell the boss what happened," said the man, who was lying on the floor.

A while later, they was standing in a luxurious room in front of an old woman with red hair that reminded Ash of Brutella.

"I'm the boss, Nastina," said the old woman.

"Wooah," said Elaine and Brock while Ash remained calm.

"I understand that you helped to save the men on my ship. Thank you very much," said Nastina before laughing as the men held fans. "Hahahahaha."

"You're very welcome," said Elaine with a sweatdrop. "I wonder if you could give us a ride to the mainland."

"You don't think you're going to get away that fast, do ya!" shouted Nastina.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock cringed.

"Not until ya see my new resort," said Nastina.

"Resort?" questioned Ash.

"It's not finished, but it'll be spectacular," said Natina as she turned to look at a model. "The world's biggest luxury resort."

"Is that it out on the ocean?" asked Ash.

"Yes, that's it. That's Nastina's paradise. A super-luxury hotel. The hotel to end all hotels! And it'll have hundreds of luxurious suites surrounded by the world's most beautiful coral reef," said Nastina, "but only if those Tentacool stop interfering with construction."

"Tentacool?" questioned Ash.

"I get it," said Brock. "The Tentacool paralyzed your sailors."

"Because of those Tentacool, all the tourists have been staying away from here," said Nastina. "I don't know why such despicable creatures even exist."

"Did you just say, despicable!" shouted Ash.

"They're disgusting. You can't even eat them, and they're hurting my profits," said Nastina. "I was hoping the three of you might be able to help me take care of my little problem. Do you have the skill to handle a Tentacool extermination project?"

"Huh?" questioned Elaine and Brock.

Ash narrowed her eyes at the woman. All she cared about was making money.

"Of course, I'll pay you well," said Nastina, pointing her walking stick toward a red curtain.

The men removed the red curtain to reveal luxurious food.

"Woah," said Elaine and Brock.

Ash had a slight tick mark appear on her head.

"If you succeed, you'll get world-class all you can eat luxury dinners for one year," said Nastina before pointing her walking stick at another curtain. "One million dollars in cash and vouchers for free stays in the hotel."

"Forget it!" shouted Ash, surprising the woman.

Ash turned around before she started leaving the room.

"Ash," said Elaine.

"Errr, there is a boy that can't be bought," said Nastina.

A little bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was walking down the side of the ocean.

"Hey, Ash, wait up," said Elaine, who was following behind her with Brock.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Brock.

"Doesn't that old woman make you sick?" asked Ash.

"Well, she's not really my type," said Brock.

"She wants to destroy the Tentacool," said Ash.

"Huh?" questioned Elaine and Brock as they stopped.

"You don't get it, do you?" questioned Ash, turning to look at them. "She wants to kill the Tentacool. All she thinks about is making money. How would you feel if she wanted to kill your Pokemon?"

"Say what!" shouted Elaine horrified.

"How horrible!" shouted Brock.

Ash brought out her Pokedex and got information on Tentacool.

A bit farther away, Horsea was splashing around in a small pool with Ash's Dragonair keeping it company.

"Horsea!" shouted Ash as she made her way over. "You look like you're feeling much better."

"The super potion seems to be working," said Brock.

"That's great!" shouted Ash. "Don't worry, Horsea. I promise I'll find you a great person to be with."

Horsea started making some noise, getting Ash, Elaine, and Brock's attention.

"Huh? It's trying to say something," said Elaine.

"Hmmmm," said Ash. "That picture it drew seemed to be a Tentacool."

"Maybe it was telling us about the Tentacool and why that ship was sunk," said Brock.

"Is that it, Horsea?" asked Ash.

Horsea nodded her head before there was a bell that went off, getting their attention before a voice reached their ears from the speakers.

"Citizens of Porta Vista listen up," came the recognizable voice.

"Nastina!" shouted Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

"Effective immediately, I'm recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentacool terrorizing our town," said Nastina.

"Exterminate! Terrorizing!" shouted Ash as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"I will reward one million dollars to anyone who can exterminate the Tentacool," said Nastina. "Isn't Nastina generous!"

"She'll do anything to kill them!" shouted Brock.

"Anyone who wants money and wants to help with the development of our town, come to the yat harbor immediately," said Nastina.

"How cruel," said Ash.

They noticed a crowd of people coming towards them before they got dragged with the crowd. They stopped in front of a tank, wanting to be the one to get the one million dollars.

"Alright, which one of you is going to win the one million dollar reward?" asked Nastina as she came out of the tank.

There was a rose that attached to the tank's cannon, getting Nastina's attention.

"Huh?" questioned Nastina.

Ash climbed over people, so she can see what was going on to see a boat out at sea.

"Who is that?" questioned Nastina.

"Prepare for trouble," came a female voice.

"Make it double," came a male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation," came a female voice.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James as their appearance was revealed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth, that's right," said Meowth.

"Why them again," sighed Ash quietly.

"Hey, they got a lot of spunk," said Nastina.

"That's a new definition of spunk," said Ash quietly.

"Look at that hair," said Jessie.

"Disaster," said James.

Nastina shot them with the tank.

"I don't need your beauty tips!" shouted Nastina. "I need to get rid of Tentacool."

"That's a very distinctive style. Just don't shoot," said Jessie.

Meowth said something that made fun of Nastina's hair.

"We are terribly sorry," said Jessie.

"Yes, very sorry," said James. "Please, leave your Tentacool extermination project to Team Rocket."

"Haha, this crew might just pull it off," said Nastina.

"We sure will, Nastina," said Jessie.

"Sounds good. If you exterminate the Tentacool completely, the million bucks is yours," said Nastina. "Isn't Nastina generous!"

"Yes, we heard you the first time," said Jessie.

"Just get the dough ready for us," said Meowth.

They sped off in the boat toward the hotel that Nastina was building.

"Idiots, didn't they learn their lesson the last time," said Ash. "They're disrespecting the ocean and the lives that live there."

Jessie, James, and Meowth continued to cruise out toward the hotel, dreaming about making money until their boat stopped.

"Hmmmm? What?" questioned Jessie.

"Why are we going back?" asked Meowth.

James looked over the side, "Ahhhh! Te-Te-Te..."

"Tentacool!" shouted Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What are they?" asked a random person.

"Look out there," said another random person.

"They're all Tentacool," said Ash.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was watching.

The Tentacool attacked Team Rocket's boat, making it explode and send them flying into the air. However, Team Rocket's plan backfired spectacularly, and they accidentally made a Tentacruel grow to a giant.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Ash, Elaine, and Brock.

"Ahhhh! We supersized it!" shouted Jessie.

The giant Tentacruel climbed on top of Nastina's hotel and started tearing it apart.

"This is impossible," said Brock. "Even at its greatest height, a Tentacruel shouldn't be more than seven feet tall."

Ash pulled her Pokedex out before scanning it to get more information on it.

"While that may be true, you fail to remember that some Pokemon are a bit larger than their greatest height," replied Ash.

"Uh, you have a point," said Brock.

"However, I do agree that one is a bit too large," said Ash. "Even at twice its size, it shouldn't be no more than fourteen feet tall."

The giant Tentacruel was making short work of Nastina's hotel, but in doing so, made Nastina mad and attack it with her tank.

"Idiot woman," said Ash. "Did she really think that was going to work?"

Nastina started shouting at the Tentacruel but was cut off when Tentacool climbed on top of her tank. Tentacruel turned before it started making its way inland.

"We need to get out of here," said Ash. "There's going to be a tidal wave."

"Right," said Elaine and Brock.

They left and made their way to higher ground. A tidal wave came towards the town, making people scream and run for it before the town was flooded with water. Jessie and James was hanging on a poll. The Tentacool and Tentacruel started attacking the town, destroying the buildings.

"So this is what that Horsea was trying to warn us about earlier," said Brock as they watched.

The Tentacruel and Tentacool continued to attack and destroy the city.

"We got to do something," said Elaine.

"This is all the people's fault. They disrespected the ocean and the lives that live there," said Ash. "They should be ashamed of themselves for what they did."

The people that overheard put their heads down a bit ashamed.

"Wait, up there," said Brock, getting their attention.

Ash looked up to see that Tentacruel had Meowth in its grip. Jessie and James also saw that Meowth was in Tentacruel's grip before they got washed away by some water. A Tentacool climbed on top of Meowth's head.

"We are Tentacool and Tentacruel. Hear us now," said the Tentacool speaking through Meowth. "Humans have destroyed our ocean home, and now we will have our revenge."

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was watching from where they was inside of a tower.

"Tentacool is using Meowth as a puppet," said Brock.

"Now, we will begin to destroy the world," said puppet Meowth. "Your home as you have so foolishly tried to destroy ours, and not one of you has the right to complain about it."

"That's it!" shouted Ash. "The coral reef where the hotel is being built must be where their home is. That must be why they are angry and what Horsea was trying to tell us."

"Yes, that's it!" shouted Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock had to dodge out of the way as one of Tentacruel's tentacles smashed into the building. Ash got back up before she turned and ran with Elaine and Brock following her. They made their way through the building towards the very top.

"Ash, look, it's Horsea," said Brock, pointing when they got to the top.

Ash and Elaine looked to see the Horsea from before trying to stop the Tentacruel.

"It's too late, Horsea. No matter what you think, we can not turn away," said puppet Meowth. "We must teach humans the pain of having homes destroyed."

Horsea shook its head as it spoke back.

"A spinless attitude like yours will only allow humans to be more cruel and inconsiderate in the future," said puppet Meowth.

Horsea spoke back to the Tentacruel.

"So you say were the spinless ones," said puppet Meowth. "For that, you must be punished."

The Tentacruel attacked Horsea, making it fly into the air. Ash grabbed a Luxury Ball before calling out her Pokemon.

"Dragonair, grab it!" shouted Ash.

Dragonair came out of the Luxury Ball and made her wings grow before flying through the air. She grabbed Horsea by wrapping her tail around it before bringing Horsea over to Ash, Elaine, and Brock. Brock took Horsea and held on to it.

"Tentacruel, please, stop it!" shouted Ash.

Tentacruel turned to look at Ash.

"I understand that you are angry!" shouted Ash. "The people disrespected the ocean and the lives that live there, and deserve everything they are getting, but not everyone is like that! I understand that more than anyone, how can I not?" Ash grabbed a Luxury Ball before throwing it as she called out her Pokemon. "Gyarados, come on out!"

Gyarados came out in front of Ash, floating in the air and roaring in the air.

"I'm just as angry as you are!" shouted Ash. "Your home is so blue and beautiful! If someone tried to destroy my Pokemon and home, I'd be furious too! It's not right, and it's cruel! I can't speak for everyone, but for those that I can, we are sorry, and I know sorry isn't enough for what they did! I promise I'll do what I can to preserve your beautiful ocean home! Please, no more!"

Tentacruel was touched by the boy. He was unlike any other human it had ever met before and really respected the ocean and the lives that live there.

"If this happens again. We will not stop," said puppet Meowth. "Remember this well, and I'll hold you to that promise."

Tentacruel threw Meowth through the air, making him crash into a ferris wheel and making it fall over. The Tentacool and Tentacruel started to return to the ocean when Nastina appeared and tried to shoot Tentacruel. However, Gyarados flew through the air and got in front of Tentacruel, taking the hit. Gyarados roared at Nastina with a tick mark on her head while Tentacruel looked at it. Gyarados dived out of the air and bit Nastina in the leg before lifting her in the air and shaking her around like a rag doll. After a little bit, Gyarados threw her into the air before smashing her tail into Nastina, sending her flying off into the air.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock watched as Tentacruel and Tentacool returned to the ocean. With that done and since they had time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock went to find Lily so that Ash can give her Horsea. Lily was thrilled to except Horsea, and Horsea and Lily waved Ash, Elaine, and Brock off as they continued their journey.

A little later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was on a ferry heading to the mainland.

"It's kind of weird, but Tentacruel turned out to be okay," said Brock.

"Yup, sure did," said Elaine.

Since last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock have been on a ferry sailing from the resort of Porta Vista to continue their Pokemon journey. Suddenly, Elaine spots a landmark.

"Hey, look over there," said Elaine, pointing in the distance.

"Alright! That must be Maiden's Peak," said Ash. "That's our stop."

Brock mentioned wasting another summer, and it didn't take Ash and Elaine long to find out Brock was disappointed because there would be no more girls to wear bikinis and he'll have to wait another year to meet a girl. Ash could only partially sympathize with Brock. She was upset that there would be no more girls to wear bikinis, but she was glad summer was over as she didn't want to be seen in one herself. Unknown to the three, Jessie, James, and Meowth was tagging along as they got pulled by the ship.

The ship soon landed at Maiden's Peak, and there was an announcement welcoming their arrival before they heard of a festival that made Ash and Elaine excited. Brock noticed a woman standing on the port and went all lovey-dovey before he got trampled on by some people.

"Huh? I didn't see a woman," said Ash, looking directly at the woman.

Brock got back up and looked, but didn't see the woman, who vanish before he did.

"Come on, Brock, let's get to the Pokemon Center," said Ash.

"And then we can go to the festival," said Elaine.

Ash and Elaine started pulling Brock off to the Pokemon Center near the port. Meanwhile, as they was doing that, Jessie, James, and Meowth overhead before James saw a woman standing on the port and went all lovey-dovey. 

It didn't take Ash, Elaine, and Brock long to get to the Pokemon Center, and when they did, Ash, Elaine, and Brock gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. After giving Nurse Joy their Pokemon to check out, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way over to the videophones so that Ash could call Professor Oak. Ash dialed Professor Oak's laboratory and waited for someone to answer, but after a while, no one picked up the phone.

"Huh? Must be out," said Ash. "I suppose I'll call my house."

Ash dialed her house and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't too long when someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ashy, Elaine, Brock," came a voice from the back of a man's head.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock blinked and looked at each other before turning back to the screen.

"Hey, Ashy, Elaine, Brock, can you hear me?" questioned the man.

"Uh, who are you?" questioned Ash.

"What? Ashy, Elaine, Brock, it's Professor Oak," said Professor Oak. "Don't you recognize me?"

"No, Professor, we didn't recognize the back of your head," answered Ash.

"Eh," said Professor Oak as he looked over his shoulder behind him before turning back around. "Oops, wrong camera."

He went about fixing the camera before he came on the screen.

"Ah, there we go," said Professor Oak. "So, what are you calling for so soon?"

"I was wondering if you know anyone that can help make a place a preservation for Pokemon," said Ash.

"Huh, well, yes, but why do you ask?" asked Professor Oak.

Ash started to explain to Professor Oak about the incident with the Tentacool and Tentacruel as well as the promise she made with it. When done, Professor Oak told Ash that he would call some people and see what can be done. Ash hung up the phone, and at that time, their Pokemon was finished. Ash, Elaine, and Brock took their Pokemon before they went off to join the festival.

A bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was walking through the festival. Ash and Elaine couldn't eat any of the food because it was unhealthy, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the festival. Brock was too busy thinking about the woman, which got Ash and Elaine to stop and look at him. There was a voice that called out to them, which appeared to be an old woman. Ash was a bit freaked out about the old woman and grabbed Elaine and Brock before dragging them away from the old woman.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth was going around the festival looking for money, but couldn't find any anywhere. James soon saw a penny and picked it up before they met the same old woman. They ended up running into Officer Jenney, and after giving her the penny, ran off away from her.

A little bit later, they was standing in front of a shrine as a man talked before revealing a picture of a woman. Brock and James went all lovey-dovey over it, but Ash couldn't see what the big deal was. The woman was pretty, but she wasn't all that beautiful or cute, in her opinion. They found out that the woman in the painting perished over two thousand years ago, waiting for her man to come back from a war before finding out about Maiden's rock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock went to visit Maiden's rock. Brock mentioned it was the most beautiful rock he has ever seen, which made Ash get a tick mark, but she did well to keep her cool. Unknowingly, Jessie, James, and Meowth also went to visit Maiden's rock. A little later that night, after the sun went down, Ash and Elaine tried to get Brock to go back, but he refused to do so.

Back at the Pokemon Center by the port, the clock struck eleven o'clock, which was the curfew time, but Brock hasn't made it back. Ash was a bit worried and went to find him, but Nurse Joy stopped her from leaving.

A little later that night, Meowth woke up to the alarm going of before trying to wake Jessie and James up to steal the painting. There was a wind that blew before Meowth saw a transparent woman come out of the shrine that scared him. He was put back to sleep before the transparent woman woke James up. In a different place, Brock also meat the transparent woman.

Morning soon came, and Ash and Elaine went to search for Brock, who wasn't at Maiden's rock where they left him. Unknowingly to Ash and Elaine, Jessie and Meowth was also looking for James. They continued calling for them until the two sides saw each other.

"You again!" shouted Ash.

"I finally found you… wait, your not the one I was looking for," said Jessie.

"Huh, are you looking for someone, too?" asked Ash.

Jessie started to do the moto.

"That's a bit lame," remarked Ash.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, do not interrupt, boy!" shouted Jessie. "Now, where was I?"

She couldn't remember where she left off, so she started over, but when she did, James' voice could be heard. They found Brock and James, but they seem a bit out of it.

"So everything has turned out just as I predicted," came a voice.

Ash, Elaine, Jessie, and Meowth turned to look to see the old woman standing there.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Ash stepping back, a bit freaked out.

The old woman sweatdropped.

"It's the old woman," said Elaine.

"Obviously, these two have seen the ghost of the maiden," said the old woman.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Ash and Elaine as they hugged each other, a bit freaked out.

The woman started explaining to everyone everything with Ash and Elaine continuing to hang onto each other a bit freaked out. For Ash, she was hugging Elaine as the old woman and ghost of the maiden crept her out. As for Elaine, it was just the ghost of the maiden that crept her out. The woman stated there was only one thing they could do before showing the stickers that she stats are anti-ghost stickers. However, there was a catch, and the old woman wanted to charge them for the stickers.

"Forget it!" shouted Ash. "I have a better idea!"

She walked up to Brock and pulled him up on his feet before stomping on his foot hard.

"Owwww… owwww… owwww!" cried Brock as he hopped around on one foot. "What the hell was that for? Have you lost your marbles?"

"I felt like it," said Ash as she crossed her arms.

The old woman sweatdropped.

 _"No way, this boy,"_ thought the old woman in her real voice. _"He completely cured him. He's being a thorn in my side and ruining everything."_

"There, that'll solve everything," said Ash. "Now, we just wait."

Later that night, the transparent woman reappeared and tried to take Brock and James. Elaine tried to keep Brock from being pulled off the edge of the cliff.

"Something's strange," said Ash before she pulled her Pokedex out and scanned the area. She continued to scan the area until she pointed the Pokedex at the ghost and got a reading. "Huh, Gastly." Ash fell over and started laughing while holding her stomach. "AHAHAHAHA! BROCK FELL IN LOVE WITH A GASTLY! AHAHAHAHA!"

Gastly sweatdropped as it looked at the little kid. The little boy was odd. First, he was scared out of his mind, and now he's laughing. Elaine tried to battle Gastly, but he started combining Pokemon to win. Ash stood up as she looked at Gastly.

"You think you're so clever, don't you, but your a coward," said Ash. "You can't even fight in a fair battle one on one. You have to resort to using underhanded tactics because you're too scared to challenge us any other way, but that's just fine by me."

Ash turned around and started walking farther away until she was a reasonable distance before turning back around. Gastly was confused as to why the boy walked farther away before turning back around, but he didn't have to wait for long.

"Gyarados, let's go!" shouted Ash as she called out her Pokemon.

Gyarados came out in front of her, floating in the air. Jessie, James, and Meowth hugged each other in terror. Gastly gasped and gulped as he looked up at the Pokemon that the boy brought out due to its size and color. It took him a little bit to recover, but he soon did.

"Ha, a Gyarados, huh, then how—" said Gastly, but he was cut off.

"Don't even think about using an electric type. Well, you can if you want, but Gyarados loves the challenge of fighting an electric type," interrupted Ash before she pulled out a badge. "I also got the Vermilion Gym Badge, and so did Elaine, and in one of those battles, Gyarados was used against an electric type and won. Now, you can either give up, or Gyarados can use Earthquake and destroy the area."

Gastly's eyes widen, "No, no, please, anything but that! Please, don't destroy the area!"

"Ha, I got your number," said Ash.

Gastly sighed before explaining itself to the others on why it did what it did. It wasn't able to stay long after it explained because the bell went off, indicating that morning was coming, making Gastly have to leave.

After that, they heard a little more about the festival from Officer Jenny. Ash and Elaine continued to enjoy the rest of the festival while Brock was a bit disappointed, but this will be something, Brock will never live down.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter fifteen of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. Most of you probably noticed that I made this chapter based on two episodes of the anime. This was because one of the episodes was really short, even though it has a decent run time in the anime, so I decided to through the two episodes into one chapter. The second episode was only mostly mentioned to avoid making the chapter too long, but there was some dialogue. Hopefully, I didn't do too bad with these two chapters, but now that they are out of the way, the story is going to change a little from the anime. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **News Flash:** If anyone wants to see a futanari story, please feel free to let me know in the comments below, and depending on how many people want to see it, I might make an alternative telling of this story. If you do want to see a futanari alternative telling to this story, please let me know who you think should and shouldn't be a futanari in the story, and if I agree with it, then they will be in the story.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	16. Lavender Town, Pokemon Tower, and Return to Pewter City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock missed their boat that would take them to the mainland and got caught up with an accident involving a giant Tentacruel. After the incident was taking care of, Ash, Elaine, and Brock got off at Maiden's Peak before they got caught up in the festival and another incident. What will happen next on their journey? Well, we are about to find that out as they story continues.

After the festival at Maiden's Peak, Ash, Elaine, and Brock resumed their Pokemon journey as they make their way to Lavender Town, but to get there, they have to travel through Rock Tunnel. On the way, they had to stop several times either for Brock to make them some food, for Elaine to catch some of the Pokemon in the area or to battle several Trainers, which prolonged their arrival. Ash and Elaine took turns as they battled the Trainers.

They soon came to Rock Tunnel, and Ash, Elaine, and Brock went about navigating through it. As they was making their way through Rock Tunnel, they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged them to a battle. Ash and Elaine took turns as they battled the Trainers in Rock Tunnel while Brock observed from the sidelines. After battling the Trainers and backtracking several times, thanks to Ash's wandering spirit, they soon saw sunlight ahead of them and came out of Rock Tunnel.

Once they came out of Rock Tunnel, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued on their way toward Lavender Town. On the way, they ran into some Trainers who challenged them to a battle. Ash and Elaine took turns as they battled the Trainers while Brock watched from the sidelines. After battling the Trainers and continuing, they soon came to Lavender Town.

When they reached Lavender Town, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made it their top priority to visit the Pokemon Center before exploring the town. They wanted to get their Pokemon checked out and make sure they was fully recovered. It didn't take them long to reach the Pokemon Center, and Ash walked in with Elaine and Brock following.

"Nurse—" that was all Ash could get out.

Brock took off to Nurse Joy before he started flirting with her dramatically while Ash and Elaine watched. She looked at Ash and Elaine, but her eyes didn't linger on them, so Ash knew that this Nurse Joy was not like Momo and Sakura. Another noticeable thing was Nurse Joy didn't seem to understand that Brock was flirting with her and didn't know what to do. Her job was taking care of Pokemon, so she was not used to people flirting with her. Ash and Elaine came to her rescue as they walked up to her.

"Nurse Joy, we would like to get our Pokemon checked out," said Ash.

Nurse Joy was surprised when she heard that as the boy was young, and Brock was broken from his fantasies. Brock had gloominess over his head and was silently cursing his bad misfortune. Ash and Elaine took their Poke Balls off before handing them out. Brock sighed before he went about handing his own Poke Balls out to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy recovered and took Brock and Elaine's Poke Balls before taking Ash's Luxury Balls.

"Oh, and Charmeleon and Gyarados are twice the size," said Ash.

Nurse Joy was surprised to hear that before she took the Poke Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center. Ash, Elaine, and Brock waited around for their Pokemon to be finished checked out by Nurse Joy. It didn't take long before Nurse Joy returned with the Poke Balls and handed them back to the three. Ash, Elaine, and Brock took them and put them away, and Ash and Elaine had to drag Brock out of the Pokemon Center as he tried to flirt with Nurse Joy dramatically again.

Ash and Elaine walked around through the city with a gloomy Brock following behind them. They continued for a while until Ash and Elaine noticed a familiar girl near a spooky run-down tower.

"Leaf!" shouted Ash and Elaine.

Leaf turned around and looked, "Ash, Elaine!"

Ash and Elaine ran up to her, and Leaf gave Elaine a huge followed by Ash.

"So this is your friend," said Brock, having been brought out of his gloominess when he heard Ash and Elaine shout. "I remember her."

Leaf turned to look at him, "You're the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock, but I thought you would be in Pewter City."

"Yeah, Brock's father took over the Gym so that Brock can go on his own journey," explained Ash. "Brock wants to become a Pokemon Breeder, so he joined us on our Pokemon journey."

"I see," said Leaf. "What about you?"

Ash shook her head.

"Still haven't figured out what you want to do, huh," said Leaf.

"Nope," answered Ash, "but I heard you got a Vermilion City Gym Badge."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I managed," said Leaf. "I wasn't expecting his Raichu to know Hyper Beam. What about you two?"

"Elaine had difficulty at first, but I helped her win," answered Ash.

Elaine blushed.

"Ash won pretty easily," added Brock.

"I guessed as much," said Leaf.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"There was a rumor that this Pokemon Tower was haunted," said Leaf, looking at the tower.

"H-H-H-Haunted!" stuttered Ash and Elaine with blue faces as they hugged each other.

Leaf looked back at them with a smiled, "Its just a rumor, but I came to check it out, and I figured you two might show up here. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Yeah," agreed Ash.

"Why don't we check it out together?" asked Leaf.

"Say what!" shouted Ash and Elaine, a bit horrified.

"No, no, that's alright," said Ash, backing up while holding onto Elaine.

"Why not, it sounds like a good idea, and you haven't seen your friend in a while," Brock stated.

"No one's asking for your input, Gastly Lover!" shouted Ash.

"I'm not a Gastly Lover," stated Brock.

"Yes, you are," said Ash. "You're the one that fell in love with a Gastly."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" asked Brock.

"Nope, it'll follow you to the end of the world," stated Ash.

Brock sighed. Leaf watched and listened to them, thinking that the three of them are amusing.

"Come on, let's go," said Leaf as she took Ash and Elaine's hand and dragged them towards the Pokemon Tower. "This will be fun."

"Nooooooo~!" whined Ash and Elaine, trying to escape.

Unfortunately for them, it didn't work, and they was dragged into going inside the Pokemon Tower with Leaf. Brock followed behind them as Leaf dragged them inside of the Pokemon Tower.

"So this is the Pokemon Tower?" asked Ash, looking around.

"It's a bit creepy," gulped Ash and Elaine.

The main room was dark, but with the little light that came in from outside, you could see where everyone is at and a bit of the tower. It didn't seem to be in good condition as there was old and dark wood around the mansion. Some torn up fabric was around the place, probably either clothes, furniture, or the carpet, if there was any. Shards of glass littered around the area, and looking up, it was shown that it came from an old rusted chandelier that seemed to have seen better days. It was barely hanging on the ceiling of the room, and the lights that used to be there was broken. There was a fireplace in the center directly in front of them, torn and dark curtains hung on the windows, and there was spider webs around the main room.

"Alright, I think we saw enough," said Ash.

Ash started to make her escape with Elaine, and Leaf went to stop them, but the entrance door started to creep shut on its own.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine, stumbling back and holding onto each other shivering.

"I-I-It's pitch black," stuttered Elaine.

"Ash, can't you—" said Brock, but he was cut off.

"E-E-Even if I u-u-used Charmeleon," stuttered Ash. "I-I-It wouldn't do us any good."

"Oh, you're right," said Brock, "but I can't see anything."

"I wish w-w-we had some light," stuttered Ash.

All of a sudden, candles all around the room flickered to life.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine.

"How strange," said Brock, a bit creeped out. "The candles came on by themselves."

"Well, now that the doors are shut, we might as well look around," said Leaf.

"I w-w-want to leave," stuttered Ash and Elaine in unison.

"Will you two get a hold of yourselves," said Brock.

"Why don't you call out your Eevee to keep you two company Elaine," suggested Leaf.

"Oh, that's a great idea," said Ash, "I'll call mine out too."

"Huh?" questioned Leaf.

Ash and Elaine let go of each other before they grabbed their Poke Balls.

"Eevee, come on out," said Elaine as she threw the Poke Ball, calling out her Pokemon.

"Eevee, come on out," said Ash as she threw the Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon.

Ash and Elaine's Eevee's came out in front of them. Leaf gasped when she saw that Ash had an Eevee that was a different color.

"Ash, you got an Eevee?" questioned Leaf. "Since when?"

"It was gifted to me by the Sensational Sister Lily," answered Ash.

Leaf smiled when she heard that.

"Alright, let's get going," said Leaf before she walked over behind Ash and Elaine, "You two first."

"Yes, you two go first," agreed Brock.

Leaf and Brock pushed them forward, but for their own reasons. Leaf's reason was because she was a bit creeped out and didn't want to go alone while Brock's reason was because he was a bit creeped out. However, neither of them was more scared than Ash and Elaine.

"Why us?" gulped Ash.

"Because we said so!" said Leaf and Brock loudly.

Ash and Elaine sighed and made their way through the Pokemon Tower that was like a mansion with their Eevee's beside them and Leaf and Brock behind them, but they weren't hugging each other anymore. They made their way to a door, and Ash opened it to reveal a dark hallway.

"It's d-d-dark," stuttered Ash.

All of a sudden, candles that ran up and down the hallway flickered to life.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine as they hugged each other shaking.

Leaf and Brock nudged them forward. Ash and Elaine stopped hugging each other and started making their way down the hallway with Leaf and Brock following. They came to a door, and Ash stuck out a shaky hand.

"Come on, open the door," said Brock.

"If you're that impatient, why don't—" said Ash before cutting herself off as the door creaked open.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine as they hugged each other shaking.

"Will you two get a hold of—" said Brock before cutting himself off as the lights turned on.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine as they hugged each other shaking.

"Huh?" questioned Brock.

"What's this?" questioned Leaf.

"It looks like..." said Brock. "It looks like some fancy restaurant."

"What's this?" questioned Leaf.

"There's something written on the card," said Brock.

"It says pull this," said Leaf. "Well, why not."

"Wait—" said Ash, but it was too late.

Leaf pulled the string, and party popper shot out with a sign that said welcome.

"Are we being welcomed?" questioned Leaf.

"By who?" asked Brock.

"I'd r-r-rather not find out," stuttered Ash.

The dishes started rattling before they floated into the air and started flying around.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine as they ran around the room.

The dishes and chairs started chasing after them as they ran around the room.

"Let's run for it!" shouted Brock.

Ash and Elaine didn't need to be told twice. They ran out of the doors and down the hall with Brock and Leaf following. However, as they was running down the hall, the candles started shaking before floating in the air.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine.

They turned before they ran up the stairs and into another hallway with Brock and Leaf following. After getting in the hall that was dark, Ash and Elaine made their way across it carefully with Leaf and Brock following. As they made their way down the hallway, the boards creaked.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine hugging each other.

Ash and Elaine's Eevee's was a bit embarrassed about their trainers freaking out over silly things.

"AHHHHHHH!" came a scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine, shaking as they hugged each other.

"AHHHHHHH!" came the scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine.

"AHHHHHHH!" came the scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine.

There wasn't another scream that came back. Ash and Elaine soon let each other go and looked around in the darkness. Suddenly, the candles that ran up and down the hallway flickered to life before they started floating in the air and coming after them.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Elaine as they ran through the hallway.

Leaf and Brock was in front of them, and Leaf soon came to a door before pulling it open. She went inside with Brock behind her, and Ash, Elaine, and their Eevees ran into the room before Ash and Elaine slammed the door shut.

"You know we are going to have to go back out there to get out," stated Leaf.

"She brings up a good point," said Brock.

Ash and Elaine turned to look at them, and Ash was going to reply but saw something purple glowing in the corner.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

She walked over to where she saw the purple glow and got down before picking it up.

 _"Is this an evolution stone?"_ thought Ash.

"What is—" said Brock, but that was all he was able to get out.

Ash's Eevee ran over to her and saw the stone before touching it with her nose. Eevee started glowing, making Ash gasp as she realized it was evolving.

"Ash, you're Eevee," gasped Brock. "It's—"

"Evolving," finished Ash and Elaine in unison.

They continued to watch as Eevee started changing as it glowed before the light died down to reveal its new form. The majority of the Pokemon's body was pitch black with pink inner ears and nose. There was black and greenish-blue flame-like arrays that came from its shoulders, back of its feet, and head. The tail started black and ended in greenish-blue that splits into three, and the Pokemon had beautiful greenish-blue eyes.

"Shaid… Shai… Shaideon!" cried the Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Ash.

She got her Pokedex out before pointing it at the Pokemon to scan it.

"There is no data," said the Pokedex. "Pokemon unknown."

Ash sighed, "Why am I not surprised."

"Ash, what did you do?" questioned Brock. "I never saw an Eevee evolve into something like this before."

"Uh, I found a purple glowing stone, and Eevee touched it," answered Ash.

"A purple glowing stone?" questioned Brock. "Never heard of such a thing."

"You got me," replied Ash.

They didn't have much time to think about it as the fireplace and candles around the room flickered alive before the candles started floating in the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ash and Elaine as they hugged each other.

They was about to run for it, but Shaideon's greenish-blue eyes started glowing, and everyone was able to see that everything was caused by Gastly and another purple Pokemon. Ash pointed her Pokedex at it and found out it was a Hunter, but couldn't get any more information on it.

"Huh, so it was Gastly and Hunter that was the cause of everything," said Ash.

Brock blinked as Ash didn't seem freaked out anymore.

Unknowingly to Ash and the others, they was only partially correct as Jessie, James, and Meowth was there. They was going to try to catch Ash's Charmeleon until all the spooky things started happening like missing parts of the trap, floating objects, and falling through the floor. They got so scared they ended up passing out in the end.

Meanwhile, back with Ash, Elaine, Leaf, and Brock, Shaideon continued to look at Gastly and Hunter.

"Shai… Shai… deon," said Shaideon.

"Gastly… gas," said Gastly.

"Hun… hunter… hun," said Hunter.

"Shaid… Shaid… eon," said Shaideon.

"Uh, I think they're having a conversation," said Ash.

"Yeah," agreed Brock.

"Gastly… gas… gas… gastly," said Gastly.

"Hun… hun… hunter… hun," said Hunter.

"Shai!" exclaimed Shaideon.

"Gas… Gastly," said Gastly.

"Hunter… hun," said Hunter.

"Shai… Shai… deon," said Shaideon.

"Gastly," said Gastly.

"Hunter," said Hunter.

Gastly and Hunter made their way to the door, and Ash, Elaine, Leaf, and Brock scrambled out of the way. They went through the door with Shaideon following them to the door. She looked back at Ash, Elaine, Leaf, Brock, and Elaine's Eevee.

"Shaid… Shai… deon!" cried Shaideon.

"Huh?" questioned Ash. "You want us to follow?"

"Shaideon!" cried Shaideon, nodding her head.

"Okay," said Ash.

Ash went to the door and opened it, letting Shaideon out before following with Elaine, Elaine's Eevee, Leaf, and Brock. When they came out of the room, they saw Hunter and Gastly waiting for them in the hallway. Gastly and Hunter started leading them through the Pokemon Tower with Shaideon behind them and everyone else following behind Shaideon. They went up some stairs and down hallways until they came to a room on the top of the Pokemon Tower that Hunter and Gastly went through. Ash opened the door, letting Shaideon in before following with Elaine, Elaine's Eevee, Leaf, and Brock. When they walked into the room, they saw another Pokemon. Ash got out her Pokedex before scanning it but got no information on it.

"No information," sighed Ash.

"It looks like it needs help," said Brock.

Brock made his way over and crouched down to the Pokemon.

"Don't worry," said Brock as he went to touch it, but he fell through it and face planted into the floor.

Hunter and Gastly started laughing, finding it funny, and Ash couldn't help but laugh with them.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned Brock as he got back up, looking at Ash. "You're the one that is scared of Ghost Pokemon."

"Actually, it's not Ghost Pokemon that Ash and Elaine are scared of," corrected Leaf. "It's human spirits that they are scared of."

"What? Seriously?" questioned Brock.

Ash and Elaine nodded their heads.

"Shai… Shaideon!" cried Shaideon as it jumped in front of the Pokemon crouched down.

"Huh?" questioned Ash as she looked at Shaideon.

"Mar… Mar… Marowak!" cried the Pokemon.

Ash pulled out her Pokedex before searching for the Pokemon.

"Oh, so it's a Marowak," said Ash before looking down at Shaideon. "You want to battle it?"

"Shai… Shai," said Shaideon.

"Okay," said Ash.

Marowak threw the bone in its hand at Shaideon.

 _"Oh, no, I don't know any of her moves,"_ thought Ash.

Shaideon disappeared into the darkness of the shadows.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

Ash started looking around along with the others, but couldn't see Shaideon anywhere. Shaideon soon appeared as it came out of the shadows behind Marowak, and as it did, it created a blackish-purple ball before throwing it at Marowak. The attack hit Marowak from behind before it turned around to try to hit Shaideon, but Shaideon disappeared into the shadows. Shaideon came out of the shadows behind Marowak before its fangs started glowing blackish-purple, and she bit down on Marowak. At the same time, as if Shaideon's tail had fangs, it bit down on Marowak as well.

"Wait, it must be a ghost type," said Ash.

"Yeah, that's it," agreed Brock. "This is incredible. I never heard of an Eevee evolving into a ghost type."

The fight didn't take long as Shaideon continued to disappear into the shadows and keep striking from behind Marowak. Soon, Marowak started to float into the air before it disappeared.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

"It was setting Marowak free to the afterlife," said Brock in realization.

Shaideon came over to Ash, who petted her before recalling her back to her Luxury Ball.

"Alright, let's get out of here," said Ash.

The Hunter went over to Elaine, and she ended up battling it before catching it in a Poke Ball. With that done, they said their goodbyes to Gastly before they made their way out of the Pokemon Tower. It was already getting dark when they came out of the Pokemon Tower. Ash and the others made it their top priority to go to the Pokemon Center so that they can make sure their Pokemon are recharged, and Ash wanted to make a phone call.

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash opened the door and walked in with the others following. Before she could even get anything out, Brock took off to Nurse Joy before he started flirting with her dramatically while Ash, Elaine, and Leaf watched. Ash and Elaine decided to relieve her of her troubles by walking up to her and letting her know they want to get their Pokemon checked out, making Brock become gloomy and silently as he cursed his bad misfortune.

After giving their Pokemon to Nurse Joy except for one, Ash made her way over to the videophone, and instead of dialing the Professor's laboratory, dialed her house. You could call it intuition, but she had a gut feeling that Professor Oak would be at her house instead of his laboratory. As if to prove her intuition correct, it wasn't too long when the phone was answered, and Professor Oak's face appeared.

"Ashy, Elaine, Brock. Oh, and I see Leaf is with you," said Professor Oak.

"Yup," answered Ash.

"I'm glad that you called, Ashy," said Professor Oak. "I got in touch with some associates, and they are going to turn that place into a special reserve for Pokemon."

"Special reserve?" questioned Ash.

"Well, since the place is a place full of tourists, they can't just turn it into a reserve," said Professor Oak. "Instead, they'll turn it into a reserve where people and Pokemon can live together."

"That's great, Professor," smiled Ash, "but I got a new Pokemon to show you."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Professor Oak. "What Pokemon you got this time?"

Ash smiled at him before she got up and took a few steps back.

"Alright, let's go, Shaideon," said Ash as she grabbed her Luxury Ball before throwing it as she called out her Pokemon.

Professor Oak looked confused when he heard the name of the Pokemon. Ash's Pokemon came out in front of her, and Professor Oak gasped and looked confused as he looked at it.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" questioned Professor Oak. "Ash, where you get that Pokemon? I never saw or heard of it before."

"Just a second, Professor," said Ash.

Ash recalled her Shaideon before giving the Luxury Ball to Nurse Joy, who looked just as confused as Professor Oak. After giving her Shaideon to Nurse Joy to check over, Ash made her way back over to the videophone and sat down.

"I got that Pokemon as an egg from Lily," said Ash.

"Wait, you mean—" said Professor Oak, but he didn't need to finish.

"Yes, it used to be my Eevee," answered Ash.

"What, but how?" questioned Professor Oak.

"When we was going through the Pokemon Tower, I found a purple stone, and Eevee touched it before evolving into that Pokemon," explained Ash.

"A purple stone?" questioned Professor Oak.

Ash nodded her head.

"Just a second," said Professor Oak.

Ash waited on the phone for a little bit as Professor Oak left the screen. He came back and held up a picture of a purple stone.

"This stone?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yeah, that's the one," answered Ash.

"This is a Dusk Stone," said Professor Oak. "It's an evolution stone, and you say your Eevee evolved when it touched the stone?"

"That's correct," answered Ash as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Amazing! This is the breakthrough of a century!" exclaimed Professor Oak excitedly. "What else do you know?"

"Well, we think it's a ghost type because of its ability, and it used moves that had a blackish-purple," explained Ash.

"Can you send it to my lab immediately?" asked Professor Oak.

"What? But I was going to keep it in my party," replied Ash.

"Oh," said a deflated Professor Oak.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Ash's mother as she came on the videophone. "Oh, hey, sweetie, Elaine, Brock, and it's good to see you, Leaf."

"It's good to see you, too," said Leaf.

Shaideon appeared through the shadows before running over to Ash.

"Shai… Shaideon!" cried Shaideon.

"Oh, what a cute Pokemon," said Delia.

"Shaideon!" exclaimed Shaideon proudly.

"Well, we can't talk long," said Ash. "We need to get some sleep and have another place to visit tomorrow."

"If you find more out about your new Pokemon, please let me know," said Professor Oak.

"I will, Professor," replied Ash.

After saying goodbye to Professor Oak and Delia, Ash and the others got something to eat and stayed at the Pokemon Center for the night.

The next day, Ash and the others got breakfast before relaxing for an hour. As they was relaxing, Nurse Joy notified them that their Pokemon was ready, and they went about collecting their Pokemon before they made their way outside.

"So, where are we going?" asked Brock.

"I figured it would be a good idea to get the fossils revived," answered Ash.

"Oh, so we're going back to Pewter City," asked Brock.

"Yeah, for a little bit," answered Ash.

"But wait, that's a long ways away," said Brock.

"That's why we will be flying," replied Ash.

Brock blinked, "Oh, that's right, you have Pokemon that can fly. Wait a minute, why didn't you use them to get back to the mainland?"

"Because I didn't know which way was the mainland," answered Ash, "but we know where Pewter City is, so getting there won't be a problem."

"Uh, oh," said Brock.

"Leaf, you want to come with us?" asked Ash.

"Sure, I can come for a little while," agreed Leaf.

Ash smiled before she called out her Gyarados and Dragonair while Elaine called out her Pidgeotto. Leaf gasped as she looked up at Ash's Gyarados due to its size and color.

"Brock, you'll be riding with me on Gyarados while Dragonair carries Leaf," said Ash.

"Right," said Brock.

With that situated, they all got on their respective Pokemon before they took off into the air and made their way to Pewter City.

It didn't take them long to get to Pewter City by air, and when they did, they got off just outside of Pewter City before making their way to the museum. When they got to the museum, Ash talked to a few people before they went about giving them the fossils, and they went about reviving them. After Ash got her Kabuto and Elaine got her Omanyte, they made their way to the Pokemon Center before Ash sent the fossil Pokemon to Professor Oak. With that done, Ash and the others made their way back outside before they continued on their Pokemon journey.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter sixteen of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This chapter is much different than the original anime, and I hope I didn't do to bad with the chapter. In this chapter, Ash had gotten two new Pokemon, with one of them being unknown. Elaine also got two new Pokemon in this chapter. More information about Shaideon will be revealed as the story continues. There is a reason why I had them return to Pewter City, which will be shown in the next chapter or chapters, depending on how long the chapters get. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **News Flash:** I have already decided to go ahead and do the alternative retelling of this story for those that are interested. For those of you that are interested, please check out the new Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond that will be coming soon.

 **Note:** The title of the story is subject to change as I could not think of anything better, and if you feel like giving suggestions, then feel free to do so. Ash's Pokemon team is still in the works and is not final except for the five she already has, so if you want to see a certain Pokemon on her team, then feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

 **Side Note:** Some of you probably noticed I haven't included any names from the Galar Region. This is because I'm not sure if Ash will be going to the Galar Region or not. If you think that she should, please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


End file.
